


Crimson Rising

by LilacMoon83



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoon83/pseuds/LilacMoon83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MMPR/Zeo/NS/DT. It's 2007 and Thrax has just been defeated. But former rangers will be brought back together when an enemy from the past returns and his evil empire threatens to destroy all they love. And a prophecy that the crimson Phoenix will rise to lead them reveals Hunter's true origin and destiny. Can he accept the weight of destiny on his shoulders?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don’t own Power Rangers. I think Saban owns them again. It was Disney for a while, but whoever owns them, it’s definitely not me.

AN: Welcome to my new story. It’s been roughly six plus years since I’ve written a power ranger story, but I recently watched old Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder episodes and ideas started to form again. I got this idea and so here I am. This story will mainly focus on the Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, MMPR/Zeo teams. I quit watching after Dino Thunder, with the exception of any team up episodes, though the Operation Overdrive team up with Adam returning was the last. 

I’ve decided because of this that SPD teams-on will not be included and that the main story will take place in 2007, after the Operation Overdrive team up, “Once a Ranger”. 

By the title, you have probably guessed that Hunter will play a big role in the story and this will be a Hunter/Tori pairing. Don’t worry though, there is no Blake bashing, just some brotherly rivalry. Other main pairings will include Connor/Kira, eventually Billy/Kat and Tommy/Kim as well. Minor pairings will include Rocky/Aisha and Dustin/Marah. 

All other pairings are to be decided and requests will be considered for any pairings not mentioned above. The ones I have mentioned are set in stone. Please don’t request that I change this to Blake/Tori or Kira/Trent. It will not happen.

AN 2: Note, some of the relationships will already be established since many years have passed since these teams were active. An age list is included below. Flashbacks and back stories will be included and explained throughout the story when necessary as well. 

AN 3: I am taking some creative liberties with the Dino Thunder team. For the purpose of this story, the special abilities given to them by the Dino gems bonded with the rangers even after the power was lost. Connor’s super speed is permanent and same goes with the other Dino rangers, including Tommy.

As for Ninja Storm, in the show they all have control over their elements and that remains in this story. Hunter and Blake are able to wield thunder in the same way that the Wind ninjas use their element. For Cam, some of the Samurai Amulet’s energy fused with him genetically for the purpose of this story as well. 

I think that’s all the author’s notes, as the rest will be explained in the story. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Ages:

Hunter: 24

Blake and Cam: 22

Tori/Dustin/Shane: 21

Connor/Kira/Ethan/Trent: 20

Jason/Billy/Trini/Zack/Kimberly/Tommy: 29

Kat/Tanya/Adam/Rocky/Aisha: 28

Crimson Rising

Prologue

Space, just outside Earth’s atmosphere, 1995

“Shields are down to nine percent!” the black ranger cried, as sparks inside the Ninja Megazord spewed. The red ranger gripped the control yokes hard, as he tried to break them free of Ivan Ooze’s death grip. His purple eyes, seeping with a crazed, psychotic look, glared into the cockpit. Despite their friendly kiddy image they presented to the public, mostly to ease the seriousness of what they did to put people at ease, being a ranger wasn’t the fun and games it appeared to be. Anyone that would follow in their footsteps would find that out. On the surface, they were good students, model citizens, and well behaved teenagers. Image is everything, after all. But beneath all that, they were real people with faults, dreams, desires, strengths, weaknesses, and so much more that made up the ranger that everyone saw. 

“You foolish children…do you really think Zordon gives a damn about you? Feh, you’re just more expendable soldiers that he has chosen to fight his war. Do you really think you’re the first? Fools, you’re members in a long line of young people that gave everything to Zordon only so he could reap all the glory of your victories! He plucked you from obscurity and has given you power! But he’ll take it away just as quickly and send you back to live normal lives while he picks a younger crop! It is the way of the Council of Meledon! But you can’t be normal! Not after the power touches you! Mark my words, you’ll regret the day you crossed paths with him! Once this power touches you…it will haunt you for the rest of your days!” Ooze ranted maniacally. 

“Stuff it slime head, you don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” the yellow ranger spat angrily, as the Megazord and Ooze tumbled end over end in a power struggle. 

“You are wrong little bear…you’ll see. Or maybe you won’t since I’m going to kill you all!” he screamed, as his fist slammed down on the side of the crane zord, nearly caving in half the cockpit. The blue ranger was thrown hard into the red ranger and the pink ranger hit the view window. The white ranger grabbed her, while red helped blue up from the cockpit floor. They were going to be killed if they didn’t figure out something fast, though the public would never know just how close the rangers came to death each and every time they battled an evil alien or being. To them, they were just colored heroes, possibly not even human. Beneath the surface, they were flesh and blood human teenagers, irrational, hormonal, and not even old enough to vote. Yet the fate of the world was in their hands. To them, Zordon was like a father. To outsiders, if they knew, they might question the old sage’s motives for choosing kids to fight these battles. But no one would ever know who was beneath these multicolored masks.

“Dammit…power is in the red. Billy, any ideas?” Tommy called. No one could see, but Billy gritted his teeth beneath his blue helmet. He never said much, but he always had to come up with a plan to save their asses. 

“If we don’t get him off us, we’re screwed. But if we can, we might have a shot,” Billy spat, as he pulled up the schematics on the screen.

“What are you thinking?” Rocky asked. 

“The comet. We’re dead otherwise. It’s our only chance,” Billy said gravely. 

“There’s no breaking his grip. We’re out of lasers…the power sword is gone…” Adam replied. 

“Leave it to a woman,” Aisha grumbled, as she began flipping switches and hit an emergency button on the wall. The guys all actually felt themselves cringe, as the Megazord kneed Ivan in the balls, effectively breaking his grip. 

“Engaging thruster power,” Billy called, as he got them out of there. 

“Oh no…” Ooze uttered, as he stared at the comet heading straight for him. There was an explosion that pushed them along back to earth. No one doubted that Ivan was completed destroyed and along with him, the comet. Life on Earth would return to normal. 

~*~

Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos and former member of the disbanded Council of Meledon stood on the top platform of her Temple. She smiled, as she felt her half-brother’s life force return to normal. His time warp had been repaired and his life saved by his young charges. 

“You chose well with those six, my brother,” she whispered, wishing that they weren’t both trapped by a curse inflicted upon them by evil. She remembered where everything had gone so horribly wrong… 

Six thousand years ago

The Great Council of Meledon, once led by her half-brother Zordon, was all but gone. The siblings were almost all that was left. Zedd, before he was corrupted by Master Vile, had been the a member. But Zedd had always been jealous of his older brother, Zander, who was a powerful warrior, the Ninjetti spirit of the legendary Phoenix. The Firebird spirit, unlike other Ninjetti animal spirits, only chose one bloodline to bestow its amazing power of thunder and fire and only chose one person per generation in the bloodline. Zander had been the one in his family to receive the gifts, making him a powerful crimson ranger. Zordon, the spirit of the Falcon and white ranger, fought alongside Zander and they were the best of friends. Had it not been for Zander, they would not have been successful in trapping Ivan Ooze in his hyper lock chamber. Zedd’s jealousy of his brother only grew after their defeat of Ooze. 

Zedd’s jealousy did not go unnoticed by the evil Master Vile and he planted knowledge of the zeo crystal in young Zedd’s mind. Master Vile manipulated Zedd into believing that if he obtained the crystal, it would help him rival, if not exceed his brother’s powers of the Phoenix. Zedd sought the crystal and reached it, but his body was ignited in white flames when his hand touched the power, for the zeo crystal couldn’t be touched by one with any evil in his or her heart. Knowing this, Vile had used Zedd to obtain it, since the young man wasn’t completely evil. Zedd survived the encounter, but a scarred monster now, his flesh completely burnt away, leaving only a muscled, gruesome body behind. The protectors of the zeo crystal, having called on Zander to help, stopped Master Vile from capturing the crystal and sealed it away. This began Vile’s intense hatred of the Morphing Master and he waited in the shadows for his chance at revenge.

And he would have his chance, as he watched Zander and Dulcea fall deeply in love and marry. It was not long until their first child was born. A boy with the Ninjetti spirit of the Phoenix, the power over thunder and fire, the ability to heal from most wounds, and strength and speed like no other, powers he would one day wield like this father. 

But Master Vile was hard at work, seeking to create a curse to seal Zander away and steal the powerful child to mold as his evil soldier. As a result, Zander whisked his family away from Eltar to Dulcea’s native planet of Phaedos where she was crowned princess. They lived there peacefully for many months, but Vile was far from finished with them…

~*~

Dulcea stood in her chambers by the view window, gently rocking the tiny, fussing bundle in her arms. She gazed down at her beautiful baby boy and kissed his forehead. The tiny prince of Phaedos soon quieted and she put him down in the crib, watching him sleep. It wasn’t long before she felt a pair of strong arms slide around her waist and warm lips kiss her neck. She turned in his arms, looking up at his handsome face, framed by shaggy, sandy blonde locks and a smile that made her melt. 

“You were gone so long. Is there danger?” Duclea asked her husband. 

“We’ve driven Vile back to M51. For the time being, the danger has passed,” Zander replied. She sighed. 

“He won’t stop…you know he won’t stop until he has our son,” Dulcea fretted. 

“Hunter is fine. I promised you that I would not let that monster touch him and I won’t, no matter what I must do,” Zander promised, as he took her in his arms. She hugged him tightly and rested her head on his chest. 

“Come on, he’s fine. Let’s go to bed,” he suggested, giving her that wolfish grin that she loved. She smiled back, as he drew her lips into a kiss, before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her toward the bed. But a loud explosion interrupted their bliss and their baby cried out sharply, having been awoken and scared by the disturbance. Dulcea ran to the crib and swept him up, cradling him against her chest. 

“Stay here,” Zander said, as he rushed out. Dulcea gasped from the window, as she witnessed explosions peppering her beautiful planet. She turned, as she heard footsteps and she stepped back in fear, as Zedd’s monstrous form strode into her chambers. 

“Zedd…what are you doing?” she questioned. 

“Give me the child and I won’t have to hurt you,” Zedd ordered. 

“Why are you doing this? Why have you turned against us?” Dulcea demanded to know. 

“My arrogant brother is undeserving of such power! He wastes his abilities by letting the people of various planets rule themselves and destroy each other with war! He should rule them! It would be for their own good and I will succeed where my brother has failed! Look at your planet, my dear sister-in-law! Your husband is responsible for its destruction!” Zedd roared. Tears fell down her cheeks, as she witnessed her people dying by the thousands before her very eyes. Hunter wailed in her arms, obviously picking up on his mother’s fear. 

“Allow me to raise my nephew to greatness and he will become the most powerful being in existence!” Zedd ranted. 

“You mean let Vile corrupt my son and use him to do his evil bidding! No, you will not lay a hand on him!” Dulcea yelled, as she made a motion with her hand, taking control of her element of wind and throwing him back, the silvery strands of her power holding him back. He growled, but regained his footing, his anger bringing forth his elemental power of earth. The ground shook beneath her and she struggled to keep her footing against the assault of his green energy. But Zedd’s attack was interrupted, as flames suddenly surrounded him and crimson thunder struck him down. Zander stood tall in the doorway, glaring daggers at his younger, corrupted brother. 

“You will not lay a finger on my family, monster,” Zander spat. But Zedd only chuckled evilly, as the roof was ripped away. Violent winds and debris tossed them about and Zander protected his family from the danger, as Master Vile descended before them. 

“Your family belongs to me now,” Vile said, as his spell hit Duclea. Zander caught his wife, as she collapsed in his arms and her skin began to slowly shrivel. 

“What have you done?!” Zander demanded to know. 

“She’s dying now and there’s only one way you can stop it,” Vile cackled. Zander frowned, as he held his wife and child in his arms, knowing it would be the last if he wanted to save them. 

“You win monster…she will have my essence and I will be gone,” Zander stated gravely. 

“No…” Dulcea cried weakly. 

“I must do this my love, for you and for Hunter. You both will always be protected by the Phoenix. And Hunter will one day realize his destiny and destroy the evil that plagues the universe,” he whispered, as he kissed her for a final time. He closed his eyes and his body lit up with a bright light, before changing to a roaring inferno. His humanoid form was gone and replaced by the giant firebird spirit. The rapid aging on Dulcea was immediately reversed and the giant flaming bird disappeared, leaving his essence to protect his family. Vile chuckled evilly, as he approached the young princess, who clutched her crying child to her breast, even as her own tears flooded from her blue eyes. 

“He is mine now…” Vile said, as he reached for the baby. As he touched the blanket that enclosed the tiny prince, he cried out in pain, pulling his hand away in alarm. Dulcea was equally surprised, until she looked down at Hunter and saw the Phoenix spirit in his eyes. She gasped, as her husband’s ghostly form appeared beside her. 

“You’re wrong Vile. I’ve made sure you can never touch him or curse him. Your spell has ensured that Dulcea can never leave this tower, but our son is not marred by the same curse. He will rise to finish what I started one day,” Zander promised. 

“Then we will see that he is destroyed before he can realize his true power! If I am not the one to do it, then another of my kind will. The Phoenix will never rise again when we are finished!” Vile spat angrily, as he and Zedd fled the planet. Dulcea sobbed, as she stared at her beloved. His ghostly fingers caressed her beautiful face. 

“Take heart my love, I’ll always be with you and Hunter,” he told her. 

“What will I do? How can I protect Hunter from them?” she asked. 

“It is true that as long as he remains here with you, he will not age. However, when the times comes, you will send him where he is needed and he will age at a normal pace. You and Zordon will both know when that time is. As long as he remains here, evil cannot touch him. The Phoenix protects this Temple and will incinerate any evil being that sets foot upon it,” Zander promised. 

“I will cherish the time I have with him, even if I will someday have to watch him grow from afar,” Dulcea asked. Her husband smiled. 

“When his powers and destiny are finally revealed to him, he will return here to you. Trust in our love and everything will be as it should be. Goodbye my love,” he told her, as he gently faded away. Dulcea rocked her baby, as she grieved for her lost love…

~*~

Dulcea found the strength to go on for their son and he brought her endless joy. For thousands of years, she cared for her infant son and thousands of years passed, though they remained the same within the Temple’s time warp. But even thousands of years did not prepare her for the day she would send her baby away.

~*~

Earth year, 1986

“Zordon, are you sure? There is no danger yet,” Dulcea said, as she communicated with her half-brother through her viewing pond. He had been trapped in a time warp himself all these years, on the young planet known as Earth of all places.

“I am certain, Dulcea. The ancient scrolls that I have obtained from the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies do not lie. The Earth will soon enter an unprecedented assault of evils unlike anything experienced by any world before. Hunter must grow and begin the path toward his destiny,” Zordon told his sister. Dulcea nodded sadly and kissed her tiny son’s forehead. 

“This is not goodbye my sweet one. I will always be watching over you and someday, you will stand here before me again as a man. I love you so much, my little one. May the spirit of the Phoenix protect you and watch over you,” Dulcea said, as she looked down at her brother.

“I’m ready,” she sniffed. Zordon nodded.

“He will be well cared for. He will be adopted by a loving couple, a pair of powerful Ninjas that will teach him in the ways of the Thunder Ninja. One day, he will wield the crimson powers and when the time is right, he will remember his true parentage and know his destiny,” Zordon promised. She nodded.

Nine years later…1995 

Ivan Ooze was gone now, and while she sensed no danger, she knew his Empire wouldn’t allow the rangers to get away with defeating him. Her brother had been saved and the Earth was at relative peace again, though she knew Rita and Zedd would continue their futile attempts to destroy the rangers. Zordon had often assured her that this was only the beginning of the evil the Earth would see. She often looked in on her beautiful son and watched with pride, as he trained in the ways of the Thunder Ninja. His talent was obvious and it seemed that the one known as Sensei Omino recognized it too. 

2003…8 years later…

“Last one in the water is a little girl!” Hunter called, as Tori shot him a playful glare, before chasing him into the water. 

Dulcea smiled, as she watched her son let loose a little. His life on Earth had not been easy and she had often worried about his anger. But she saw so much of her beloved Zander in him that she knew he would be fine. He was the crimson ranger now and had all but mastered the element of thunder, but would not learn of his abilities with fire yet. He wouldn’t know the extent of his powers for a few years yet. Were he to come into them now, Lothor wouldn’t stand a chance, but she knew it wasn’t time. Lothor was small in comparison to what he would someday face if Zordon’s readings of the lost scrolls were correct.

“That’s one hell of a nephew I have. Zander would be proud,” Zedd told her, as he appeared. Zordon’s wave had cleansed his body five years ago and he had renounced his evil ways, realizing that his jealousy had been destructive and foolish. To atone for his sins, he had dedicated himself watching over his nephew on Earth when needed, without his knowledge of course and when the time came, Zedd would guide him in memory of his brother. Dulcea smiled. 

“He reminds me so much of Zander. I miss them both so much,” Duclea said. 

“I’m sorry, it’s partly my fault that all this happened,” Zedd apologized.

“I have forgiven you. Vile planted lies in your head and preyed on your vulnerabilities. Zander would forgive you too,” Dulcea replied.

“Then he was a better man than me, but then we both know that he was,” Zedd replied with a smirk.

“You’ve gone a long way to make up for your shortcomings. Zander and I will be forever grateful to you for remaining on Earth to watch over him,” Dulcea said. 

“It’s the least I can do,” Zedd replied, as the continued to watch him through Dulcea’s viewing pool. 

 

Chapter 1 picks up in 2007, right after the Operation Overdrive episode, “Once a Ranger.”


	2. Chapter 1: You're the Reason

Disclaimer: I don’t own Power Rangers. I think Saban owns them again. It was Disney for a while, but whoever owns them, it’s definitely not me.

AN: Here’s chapter 1. Please refer to the prologue for important author’s notes. Please note the prologue was set in 1995, but the rest of the story takes place in 2007, beginning right after the Operation Overdrive episode, “Once a Ranger.” 

AN 2: As stated in the previous chapter, this story will focus on the NS, DT, MMPR/Zeo teams, but there will eventually be appearances from rangers of other teams as well. By the title, I’m sure you’ve concluded that Hunter will have a large role in the story and that this is a Hunter/Tori pairing. There’s no Blake bashing, just some brotherly rivalry. Connor/Kira is the other main pairing and eventually we will have Tommy/Kim and Billy/Kat and Adam/Tanya. Minor pairings include Dustin/Marah and Rocky/Aisha. Other pairings will also be present.  
Crimson Rising

Chapter 1: You’re the Reason

Hold me until sunrise, I can’t wait for you to breathe

‘Cause it’s all I need

And I will always say

You’re the reason I believe

They can’t stop me if I breathe

They won’t stop me if I bleed

Song: You’re the Reason

Artist: Eyeshine

~*~

2007

Angel Grove, California

Red Frog Dojo

Adam Park walked into his dojo that he co-owned with his best friend. It was morning and he had just got back into town. Despite that, he had decided to come in and try to get caught up on a few things. Rocky had been holding down the fort while he was temporarily donning black armor once again. Thrax had been defeated though and thanks to Alpha, the Morphing Grid had been repaired. 

“Did I just walk through a time portal or is that really Alpha cleaning the storage room?” Rocky Desantos asked, as he came trudging in from the back room. Adam grinned. 

“No, that’s really Alpha. He wants to feel useful again so I put him to work,” Adam replied. 

“So I guess Thrax is history then?” Rocky asked. Adam nodded. 

“Yep, back to retirement. The new team has a handle on things again,” Adam replied. 

“Man, I can’t believe Rita and Zedd had a kid,” Rocky said, shaking his head.

“That creates all kinds of images that are just nasty,” Rocky quipped, only half joking. Adam cringed. 

“Yeah, Thrax definitely got hit by the ugly train, as Aisha would say,” Adam replied. 

“Speaking of my wife, she expects you for dinner tonight so you can tell us all about working with the other former rangers. And Olivia misses her uncle Adam,” Rocky said. Adam grinned again. 

“I’ll be there. I’ve missed Liv too,” he responded, as students started to file in. Adam smiled and went to greet his students, who seemed excited for his return. Life had once again returned to normal.

~*~

Blue Bay Harbor

Tori Hanson breathed in the familiar and beloved scent of salty ocean air. The sun was dipping below the horizon, creating a picture perfect scene at the mostly deserted Blue Bay Harbor beach. It was November, after all, and the water was only warm enough to enjoy during the day this time of year. She could feel a winter chill in the air, though she knew it was a very mild cold, compared to other parts of the country this time of year. She had just returned home from assisting the Overdrive rangers in defeating Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Feeling the rush of the power had felt amazing once again, but meeting rangers of other teams had also been exciting. She knew Kira already, but meeting the others, especially one of the original twelve had been an honor. Adam Park was an amazing fighter and she had wished it was an experience she could have shared with the guys. She knew they would grill her for every detail of the battle though. At that thought, she grinned, as she felt a pair of strong arms slide around her waist. Warm, soft lips kissed her neck and a nose nuzzled her ear. 

“I take it you got my text,” she surmised. 

“Of course. I think your “brothers” were a little miffed that you didn’t text them though,” he joked, his deep, tenor voice sending delicious chills down her spine. 

“They’ll get over it, especially when I spill all the gory details of battle to them. I wanted to see you first,” she replied. 

“Lucky me,” he whispered huskily, as the breeze tousled his shaggy, dirty blonde locks. She turned her head, so she could capture those lips with her own. He responded just as eagerly, his mouth dueling with hers in a passionate rhythm. If you had told her four years ago that she would one day be in love with the brooding, aloof Hunter Bradley, she would have denied such a possibility with vehement. But she knew a different Hunter than most. True, he had loosened up a lot around the guys over the years and even trusted Shane, Dustin, and Cam now. They were his “bros” now, especially since Blake had been off touring the world with Factory Blue for almost four years. But no one had bonded like they had when Blake left. What started as the common interest of missing the navy wielder of thunder had grown into a friendship and confidence. Within two years, they knew just about everything there was to know about each other. Soon they began to realize that he knew things about her that not even Dustin knew and she about him that not even Blake knew. By that time, Blake had been gone for two and a half years and guilt still ate at them about their growing feelings. That is, until the tabloid photos of Blake with a female rider looking very cozy surfaced. He had called Tori and denied that anything was going on between them. She believed him, but they decided that because nothing had ever been established between them that seeing other people wouldn’t be a crime. Their talk had finally allowed her to let go of her guilt over her growing feelings for the tall, handsome blonde that was now her boyfriend. 

Hunter had struggled with his own guilt over the matter. He knew he was in love with Tori and felt like he was betraying his brother on one hand. On the other, he wanted to chide his younger sibling for even expecting a beautiful woman like Tori to wait years for him to return from touring the world. Blake’s career was soaring and there had been no signs of him slowing down. 

It had been a year and a half now since their feelings had come to a head and while, they were happy and in love with no regrets, they had yet to tell Blake that they were together. It wasn’t that they were afraid to, but it wasn’t something Hunter wanted to do in an e-mail and he hadn’t seen his brother in person since they had helped the Dino Rangers in 2004. 

Hunter didn’t feel guilty anymore. Tori was his entire world now and what they had went beyond anything he had ever thought possible. He wasn’t sure how the beautiful blonde in his arms had managed to tear down all his walls and take up permanent residence in his heart, but he wasn’t complaining and he wouldn’t change anything. 

Tori’s guilt had faded the moment Hunter confessed that he was in love with her. Hunter sometimes rubbed people the wrong way, because he usually bottled his feelings and was often standoffish. But she knew a different Hunter, a romantic, passionate Hunter that loved her with his entire being. For a long time, she had silently wondered why she hadn’t been enough for Blake, though she didn’t begrudge him for jumping on the opportunity he had been offered with Factory Blue. Still, her insecurities sometimes ate at her. But over time, her insecurity faded as Hunter made sure that she knew that she was more than enough for him, more than he believed he deserved, even though she in return chided him for thinking he didn’t deserve to be happy. The past was the past. She was just a lot better at letting it go than he was sometimes. He still often was the quiet, brooding Hunter, but she would never let him go too long without coaxing him to talk about what he was feeling.

“I’m assuming that everything went well since you’re back,” he mentioned, as their lips finally parted. She smiled, as she looked into his ice blue eyes. 

“Crisis averted and evil asses thoroughly kicked,” she replied in amusement. 

“Though I wish you could have been out there with me,” she added. 

“Me too,” he said, as he kissed her hair. 

“You would have loved a good spar with Adam. He has mad marital arts skills,” she said. 

“Adam?” he asked. 

“Adam Park. He was a ranger with Dr. Oliver. Second black ranger,” she clarified. Hunter smiled.

“You know Dustin is going to make you go over every single detail, right? He drools over anything related to ranger history,” he joked. 

“I know. I’m prepared for all the grilling,” she replied.

“Well, you’ll be happy to know that I convinced your bros that you’d be way too worked to talk tonight,” he said proudly. 

“Oh you did? So we have the whole night alone?” she replied, eyeing him slyly. 

“Yep and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have a selfish motive for that,” he said, squeezing her hip playfully. She smiled.

“Then I say we go home and you give me a proper welcome home,” she suggested. He grinned wolfishly. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” he retorted, as they made their way toward his crimson street bike. They put their helmets on and with Tori holding onto him tightly, he sped off toward their apartment complex a few miles away.

~*~

Los Angeles

Kira tiptoed into her posh loft style apartment and dropped her duffle bag to the floor. Looking around, she noticed that the place looked somewhat clean and considering that her boyfriend had been on his own for the last couple weeks, it was a miracle. The only clutter was his soccer gear in the living room and all her mail that had piled up on the coffee table. It was nearly one and she decided to head straight to the bedroom. 

She entered as quietly as she could and smiled, as she watched him sleep, while changing into a pale yellow tank top and some white sleep shorts. She climbed into the king sized bed and lay beside him. She let out a breath, decompressing from the day, as her hair fanned out on her pillow. 

“Kira?” Connor asked sleepily. She smiled and snuggled close to him, pressing a kiss to his bare chest. 

“Yeah,” she answered, as she brushed his chestnut colored bangs from his eyes. 

“You’re home…I missed you,” he said, his voice groggy with sleep. She smiled. 

“I missed you too,” she replied, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. They had only been together about a year now. Their career aspirations had led them to Los Angeles after graduating two years ago. Kira had come first after Doctor Oliver had, unbeknownst to her, sent one of her demos to his friend and former ranger Tanya Sloan. Just about every musician and recording artist in the business knew Tanya Sloan, but Kira had only made the ranger connection after watching Dr. O’s video diary. Tanya herself had recorded an album several years ago and became very successful, but she had found her passion in helping struggling young artists like she had once been. In 2003, she had opened her own recording company and began signing young talent that had been overlooked by bigger conglomerates. She signed Kira in 2005 and she began recording right away. 

By the time she was booked for her first live performance, Connor had started college and his talent saw him starting for his team. How they had ended up in the same exact place and time in a huge city like L.A. did not go unnoticed by either. Kira remembered how nervous she had been that night. She had played in front of small crowds before, but the stadium in front of thousands was a whole new ballgame. Add to that, the game was being televised nationwide and she was opening for Kylee Styles, who proved that she had not really learned from her humbling experience in Reefside by snubbing her in a beforehand interview when asked about their friendship. Needless to say, she remembered that night for more reasons than one.

Fourteen months ago

Kira’s hands shook, as she gripped her guitar and stepped out onto the stage to begin the halftime show. She couldn’t believe she was there. She had dreamed of this and now she felt like she was going to pass out. She took a deep calming breath and her mind raced with all the things that could go wrong. At that moment, a moment that she would look back and realize was fate; something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She looked in that direction and saw him, standing on the sidelines. He was supposed to be in the locker room with his team, but he was watching her instead. He flashed her one of his brilliant smiles and everyone except him suddenly disappeared. The music started and she sung her heart out, just to him, like she had many times at Haley’s Cyberspace, and the song ended before she knew it. Thundering applause met her, as she finished, and it became apparent that she had wowed the crowd. But she still couldn’t take her eyes off him and he seemed to be having a hard time letting her out of sight too. It had been no surprise later that he had managed to use his genetic gift of super speed from his dino gem to evade security and find his way to her dressing room back stage. When she heard the knock, she knew who it was, but called out anyway.

“Who is it?” she called.

“It’s Connor,” he called back.

“Come in,” she called. He opened the door and closed it behind him. 

“Do I want to even know how you got past security?” she teased. He shrugged. 

“Dr. O would understand if he knew I did it for you,” he replied simply. Kira felt her cheeks warm and quickly turned away. 

“I thought maybe you’d like to go get coffee and catch up. I know a great café,” he suggested. She smiled and nodded, as she grabbed her small purse.

“Sure, let’s go,” she said, as they walked out. But she was bombarded by reporters that suddenly wanted a scoop from the girl that would become an overnight sensation in the music world. 

“What the heck?” she asked in confusion. Connor smirked. 

“I guess I’m not the only one that liked your performance,” he said, smiling at her. 

“Uh…I don’t think I’m ready for this,” Kira said uncertainly. 

“Want to get out of here in a hurry?” he asked coyly. 

“Desperately,” she replied. He took her hand and they rounded the corner. When they were out of sight, Kira gasped, as she felt his arm go around her waist. He flashed her another smirk.

“Hang on,” he told her, as they were gone in a red streak. 

End Flashback

Kira smiled at the memory, as his lips slowly moved down her neck. 

“I still think they should have picked me to be red for that mission,” Connor said huskily, as he gave the nape of her neck his full attention. She giggled. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wanted you out there with me. No offense to Bridge, of course,” she said, smiling slyly. 

“Really?” he asked. She nodded. 

“Of course, it was strange being out there without you. Though I would have never admitted it when we were rangers, you really were a great leader,” she replied. He didn’t look so sure.

“I don’t know, I was a selfish jerk at first and Dr. O did a lot of the leading,” Connor said. 

“But you’re not that guy. That was just on the surface anyway. Being a ranger brought out the best in you…in all of us. We wouldn’t be together if it wasn’t for our experience as rangers,” she reminded. He smiled and nodded. 

“I guess you’re right,” he said, as he gazed at her beautiful face.

“We should probably get some sleep,” she replied. He flashed one of his “Connor” smiles as she called them.

“Yeah right,” he replied, playfully, as he claimed her lips in another searing kiss. 

~*~

The sleek, large vessel streaked through hyperspace en route to the milky-way galaxy. Aboard, aliens of many worlds milled about, carrying on with their duties in servitude to their Mistress. 

“Status report,” the female voice commanded. 

“We’ll be in Earth’s orbit in three days, my Mistress,” an armored, green skinned man said. Her top general, from a powerful race of warriors, was a top caliber fighter, merciless and a brilliant strategist. He made other henchmen look like complete jokes. He was of course accompanied by many of his own kind, his warriors, who followed his every command to a fault. She remained the only person he took orders from.

“Thank you Xinshing. Have you been monitoring Earth?” she asked. He nodded. 

“The Overdrive Rangers, with the help of several former rangers, defeated Thrax. The Morphing Grid has been repaired,” Xin, as he was called for short, said. 

“Thrax was as stupid as his parents. Still, he could be useful, in my servitude, of course. Have his remains collected once we reach Earth,” she ordered, as she raised a glass of red liquid to her purple lips. 

“What about the rangers, Mistress?” he asked. She shrugged. 

“What about them? Even if they all somehow managed to get their powers back, you know that it won’t matter. My father’s new powers alone are more than enough to kill all who stand against him. I’m not pushover and my army, including you, have made a living slaughtering rangers on dozens of worlds. These rangers will be no different, especially when my father awakens and finds out he has the chance at revenge,” she replied. He knew she was right. He and his people had long served Lord Ooze. He had cared for and raised the heir to Ooze’s Empire when Ivan had been sealed away in the hyper lock chamber by the Council of Meledon. Twelve years ago, when they had heard that his hyper lock chamber had finally been unearthed, they had started to Earth to join him. But when they arrived, all that was left of him was remnants of him dispersed with the wandering debris of Ryan’s Comet. 

Lady Toxa, daughter of Ivan Ooze, had nearly launched an all-out assault on Earth right then and there. But he had convinced her that there was enough of her father’s essence left that he could be brought back with the technology that existed in their home galaxy. He convinced her that revenge would be much sweeter this way. She had agreed and the debris was collected, before they returned to the Ooze Empire, many galaxies away. Now they had returned and the time to awaken Lord Ivan was at hand. 

“Your Father will be proud of you, my Lady and he will finally resume his rule of all galaxies, starting with this one,” Xin stated. A smirk appeared on her beautiful, yet purple skinned face. She put her glass down and toyed with a jet black lock of her long hair. 

“I do hope the rangers have enjoyed their happy little lives, because every single one of them is about to die…but not before I make sure the ones who destroyed my father, and anyone allied to them, suffer,” she said darkly, as she left the bridge…


	3. Chapter 2: Starlight

Disclaimer: I don’t own Power Rangers. I think Saban owns them again. It was Disney for a while, but whoever owns them, it’s definitely not me. I also don’t own any song lyrics. I’m just borrowing to set the tone.

AN: Set in 2007 following the Operation Overdrive episode “Once a Ranger”. Refer to previous chapter and prologue for other important author’s notes.

Crimson Rising

Chapter 2: Starlight

Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore

Song: Starlight

Artist: Muse 

Space, nearing the Milky Way Galaxy

The Ooze Empire’s massive Royal Cruiser

Purple eyes snapped open and looked from side to side. He sat up sharply, but felt a hand on his shoulder. A purple female hand.

“Easy Father,” she urged. 

“Toxa…” Ivan Ooze uttered, as his grown daughter stood beside him. 

“What do you remember, My Lord?” Xinshing asked. Ivan thought for a moment and purple lightning swirled around him. 

“Power Rangers…” he growled. 

“You will have your revenge, Father. It has been twelve years since the comet hit you, but we have worked tirelessly to see to your regeneration,” Toxa said, as she walked over to the console and pulled up the schematics. 

“But we didn’t stop there. Your powers are unlike anything you’ve ever experienced now and in just two days, we’ll be within Earth’s orbit. They will pay for what they did to you,” Toxa said. Ivan sat there for a moment and grinned evilly. 

“I’ll make sure Zordon can’t come back this time,” Ivan growled. 

“Zordon is already dead, my Lord,” Xin said regrettably. He looked to Toxa, who nodded. 

“He used his essence to destroy Dark Specter’s army of followers during the earth year 1998; three years after the comet hit you. Since the team that destroyed you, there have been approximately twelve teams of rangers, nine if you exclude the Space rangers, Galaxy rangers, and Time Force rangers. Besides the current team that is scrambling to find the jewels of the Corona Aurora, I believe only the Lightspeed team still have their powers. Most have moved on to live normal lives,” Toxa informed. 

“You’ve been watching them,” Ivan noted. 

“I find it strange how these emotional, sentimental fools are able to do all they have,” Toxa snorted in disgust, as she stared at the many faces of the former rangers on the screen.

“So did I, but I underestimated them. That will not happen again,” Ivan stated, as the task of studying his enemies began…

~*~

Blue Bay Harbor

Tori moaned in her sleep, snuggling closer to his warm chest. Sunlight was slowly filling the room, but she didn’t want to move or even think about getting up. Beneath the sheets, her limbs tangled with his, their nude bodies pressed together and as awareness slowly edged their senses, hands began to roam with passionate intent. But an incessant knocking spoiled what would have been another intense bout of lovemaking. Their lips parted and Tori looked out toward the living room in annoyance. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she grumbled, glancing at the clock, which read eight a.m. 

“Maybe they’ll go away,” he responded huskily, as he sought her lips again. She greedily captured his in another passion filled kiss. But another knock interrupted them. 

“I’m gonna kill ‘em,” he groaned

“Not if I do first,” she said, as she fished a tank top off the floor and a pair of shorts. She looked around for her underwear and he smirked, as he plucked them off the lamp. 

“Looking for these?” he asked, smirking deviously. She smiled back and took them from him. 

“Aren’t you coming?” she asked. 

“Uh…yeah I gotta take a quick cold shower, and then I’ll be out,” he replied, blushing sheepishly. She laughed and leaned in for another quick kiss, before going to answer the door. 

~*~

As she opened the door with a huff, she was greeted by Dustin and Shane’s goofy grins and a guilty looking Cam behind them.

“What are you doing here already? It’s barely eight,” she demanded to know. She was trying to sound angry, but failing miserably. 

“Ah come on Tor! You’ve been back in action and we’re dying for details here!” Dustin pleaded, as he tried not to cower under one her glares. 

“I expect this from you two, but you Cam?” Tori said, eyeing the guilty looking guy in green.

“I tried to stop them, but they’re impossible, you know that,” Cam defended himself. 

“We brought breakfast,” Shane tempted, as he held up a box containing bagels and cream cheese. 

“Are there cinnamon ones?” she inquired. 

“Totally…we got extra of those!” Dustin chimed in excitedly. She gave him a weird look.

“How much coffee has he had already?” she asked, as they came in a shut the door. 

“Believe it or not, only one cup,” Cam drawled. 

“Where’s Hunter?” Shane asked. Tori smiled coyly, as she went into the kitchen to start the coffee.

“Oh he’s showering,” she replied, as she took out five coffee mugs. About that time, Hunter sauntered in, damp hair, but dressed in jeans and a crimson muscle shirt. 

“All right, Hunter is here. Now you can tell us about the battle,” Dustin said excitedly. 

“Are you sure someone didn’t drop him on his head when he was a baby?” Hunter joked.

“Oh no, we’re pretty sure that happened…a lot,” she joked back.

“That’s harsh dudes,” Dustin  
said, as he chomped on a cream cheese topped bagel.  
“I’ll tell you everything about my time with the others…after I shower. When I return though, there better be a cinnamon bagel with cream cheese waiting for me and coffee or no story,” Tori said. 

“Done,” Dustin said, as he went to work. Hunter chuckled. 

“You realize that you could probably get him to wash your van and wax your board too if you keep dangling the story in front of him,” he said mischievously. 

“As fun as that would be to watch, it would be mean,” she replied, kissing his cheek. 

“I’ll be back,” Tori announced. 

“Hurry,” Dustin called. Tori rolled her eyes and closed the bathroom door. 

~*~

The tall, leggy finished pouring coffee into her travel mug in the small apartment she lived in with her seven-year-old son. Blue Bay Harbor was brand new to her and while she hated her job as a receptionist at a small business with her picky boss, the town was lovely. But she didn’t get attached anymore; being that this was her fifteenth city in three years. She did what she had to for her baby though and the job provided to her by the witness protection program paid the bills and provided anonymity.

Katherine Hillard’s life had gone from a high note after high school to a continual downward spiral from there. She had been accepted into dance programs in both London and New York, before finally settling on Julliard as her choice. She was at the top of her class and Broadway fame seemed to naturally be in her future. After her mutual split with Tommy after graduation, she focused on her dancing during her first two years. In her third year, she starred in a major Broadway dance production and caught the eye of a young, rich philanthropist that was seemingly captivated by the blonde bombshell. Malcolm Renaldi was the son of a very rich and prominent New York family and showered Katherine with attention, begging her for a date. His handsome charm swept her in like any young, naïve woman and she was soon seriously dating the young heir. The wedding a year later was a lavish event and the honeymoon like something out a fairy tale. But that was where the dream had ended and the nightmare had begun. 

Katherine soon realized that within the first few months of her marriage that her husband was a very dangerous man, the family business was a front for organized criminal activity, and that she was a prisoner in her own life. Malcolm changed from the charming prince that swept her off her feet to a monster that controlled her every whim. She was a trophy wife, arm candy, expected to cater to his every whim and obey him. And his vice-like grip on her only tightened when she had their son, Aiden. Despite her internal hatred for her abusive, criminal husband, she adored her baby boy and devoted herself fully to him, praying every day that he would somehow turn out to be a good person, despite the fact that Malcolm was simply waiting for the day where he could begin teaching him everything about the family business. 

Katherine knew that she had to get out, but it was only when that she had accidentally walked in on a brutal murder that she made her move.

Flashback…2004

Tears fell down her cheeks, as her husband performed his nightly assault on her body. He had come in smelling of alcohol as usual and called her out for not greeting him properly at the door, or so he stated. Malcolm never needed a reason to slap her around and rape her. He just did it and after smacking her a few times, he turned her over and proceeded to fuck her from behind. His cock hammered into her and Kat bit the pillow to keep her agonized screams at bay. He only took her harder when she screamed and her son was starting to pick up on his father’s abuse of his mother. Kat didn’t want him to know. Aiden was brazen for his tender age of four and knew that the small boy would talk back to his father. It would only earn him a whipping and Kat would rather her husband rape her a thousand times then to see her baby suffer his abuse. 

“Ungrateful whore…after all I do for you…” Malcolm grunted. 

“I come home…and you can’t give me a proper kiss…and have my drink waiting,” he hissed. 

“I own you Katherine…” he growled, as he stiffened and released himself inside her. 

As usual, Malcolm cleaned up and left to conduct business elsewhere in the large family compound that had become her prison. Katherine managed to clean herself up and her eyes were still red and puffy when she heard soft footfalls enter her bedroom. Standing in the doorway was her four-year-old, clad in footy pajamas, and clutching a stuffed Tyrannosaurus Rex toy that Jason and Trini had sent when they found out she was pregnant. Her friends knew of her marriage and son, but no one knew about the abuse. She couldn’t tell them, because she knew all the guys would be getting in line to beat the crap out of Malcolm and as much as she wanted that, she refused to put them in danger. Malcolm’s network ran too deeply. He had people and moles everywhere, even in the police department and none of them had their ranger powers anymore. But she also felt ashamed and dirty. She buried her pain and held on tightly to her son, her only light. 

“Mommy, are you crying again?” Aiden asked, his mushroom mop of blonde hair falling in his eyes. 

“Mommy is okay, come here baby,” she called in her thick accent. He scampered to her and she lifted him into her lap. 

“Daddy did bad things to you again, didn’t he?” Aiden asked sadly, sounding far older than his four tender years would suggest. 

“I’ll be okay my love,” she whispered, as she kissed his hair.

“Mommy…why can’t the friends you told me about help you? They’re really strong,” Aiden said with a childlike innocence that Kat had lost long ago. 

“It’s too dangerous, honey. Your Daddy is a powerful man and I don’t want them to get hurt,” Katherine told him. Aiden nodded sadly. 

“Come on, let’s sneak down to the kitchen and have a bedtime snack,” she whispered, as she took his hand and led him downstairs. They slipped unnoticed past the large living/entertainment room where Malcolm was conducting one of his usual meetings. Plastic bags full of white powder were stacked on the table and a deal was in the process. It was nothing unusual that Kat hadn’t witnessed before. She knew that what she knew would end with Malcolm someday putting a bullet in her head, but her only fear was for Aiden. She had all but given up on getting out of this alive…that was until she heard the gunshots in the living room. She pulled Aiden back before he could go running in. She knew what had happened, most likely. Malcolm had probably discovered another person in his operation that was an undercover cop or perhaps it had been one of the underlings that had made a minor mistake. Malcolm never needed a good reason to kill someone; he liked doing so and had told her as such. White hot fear shot through her, as he was suddenly in the kitchen, glaring down at them. She cried out, as he grabbed her arm and backhanded her, before throwing her to the floor. 

“Mommy!” Aiden cried. 

“Shut up brat,” Malcolm hissed, as he pushed the boy down beside his mother. 

“Stupid little bitch…get your ass upstairs now. I’ll deal with you soon enough,” he growled. Sobbing almost uncontrollably, Katherine plucked Aiden up and scrambled upstairs. 

“Daddy is a bad man,” Aiden whispered. Katherine sobbed harder, as she knew her son’s perceptive nature and bravery would soon see him on the receiving end of Malcolm’s rage. She went to the bedroom and put him on the bed, before picking up her cell phone, hands shaking violently. 

“Who are you calling, Mommy?” Aiden asked. 

“Your Uncle Jason,” Kat whispered. 

“Hello?” Jason answered. 

“Jase…it’s Kat…” she sobbed. 

“Kat…what’s wrong?” Jason asked, hearing her sobs. 

“Are…you still with the FBI?” she asked, biting her bottom lip.

“Um…yeah, Kat, what’s going on, you’re scaring me,” Jason demanded. 

“I’m in trouble Jason…so much trouble. He’s…” Kat was cut off by her friend.

“I know what he is Kat. I’m an FBI agent, remember? We’ve been after him for a long time. It’s been killing Trini and me, knowing that you’re trapped in all this,” Jason confessed. Kat sobbed harder. 

“He’s going to kill us…I have to get my baby out of here. Please help us…” Kat sobbed. 

“I’m calling it in. Hang tight, I’m getting you two out of there,” Jason said, as he hung up. Kat tried to calm down, but she knew that this was only the beginning. Malcolm would try to have her killed, she would be forced to testify and then she and her son would go into witness protection. She took one look at her baby though and realized that she would do anything to get him away from this life…

End Flashback…

“Aiden…hurry up. We need to leave!” Kat called. For the time being, Aiden was attending Harbor Elementary School and she knew how tough it was on him moving around so much. But her little one never complained. He was very bright and understood their situation far better than she ever would have at his age. 

Since Jason had rescued them from Malcolm, he and Trini remained the only ones that knew about her situation. Malcolm’s attorneys had been tying up the legal process for years and she had yet to testify, making witness protection a new way of life. His people always found them and she knew it was only a matter of time. It made her sad, especially since Aiden loved Blue Bay Harbor the most out of any place they had been so far. She had to admit that she was fond of the ocean bordered town as well. But she knew it didn’t matter. Malcolm would find them again and they would soon be whisked away to another life. Aiden ran out and grabbed his red backpack, before taking his mother’s hand. She smiled down at him, as they hurried down the stairs and out to her car. 

“Good morning Jennifer,” one of her neighbors called. She was a nice older woman that lived across the hall and had a cute Dachshund, who was currently taking care of business. The cute dog barked at seeing her and especially Aiden.

“Morning Ginger!” Aiden called excitedly to the equally enthusiastic dog. 

“Morning Mrs. Lever,” Kat called, used to her many different names by now. Jennifer Rice was her name this time and she had gone by a dozen others. Kat wasn’t even sure if she knew who she was anymore…

~*~

After cleaning up, Tori told them the events of the past two weeks, while they ate breakfast and continued the story, as they rode in her van to Ninja Ops. Once in the clearing, they entered through the portal before the waterfall and went down the stairs to the place that had been their home base during their ranger days. It still remained just a place for the six of them, though Blake had been absent for four years now, and Sensei Watanabe, whom Tori greeted with a hug, as they arrived. 

“Welcome back Tori, I trust all went well?” he asked. She nodded. 

“Thrax has been dealt with and thanks to Adam, the Morphing Grid was restored so the Overdrive rangers can take over again,” Tori reported. Sensei nodded gratefully. 

“Mr. Hartford and his son Mack sent their gratitude as well. Your students will be happy to have you back,” Sensei said, as he left to tend to his duties. They soon dispersed as well to tend to theirs.

~*~

Toxa stood beside her father, as he observed all the data they had collected about Earth’s various power ranger teams. 

“Many teams don’t have their powers anymore, but a few do. The ones that destroyed you lost the Ninjetti powers shortly after they received them,” Toxa informed.

“That’s what’s troublesome about Ninjas and Ninjetti. Even without ranger powers, they never truly lose their powers,” Ivan responded. 

“The Lightspeed rangers, from what I have learned, don’t access their powers through the Morphing Grid. Theirs are completely reliant on the technology. Destroy the Aqua base in Mariner Bay and that will take out the Lightspeed morphers,” Toxa said. Ivan nodded. 

“And using our own technology, we should be able to create a barrier around the Earth, preventing time travel, thus cutting SPD and Time Force off. They won’t be able to interfere,” Xin schemed. 

“And as far as we know, the Space Rangers are split between KO-35 and Earth, the Galaxy Rangers are on Mirinoi, and sealing the Animarium off will make the Wild Force powers inaccessible. My magic should cancel any spells Mystic Force can manage, the Overdrive rangers are pathetic rookies that even Thrax was able to beat, and the Dino Rangers have no powers anymore,” Ivan listed, taking inventory of his enemies. 

“They are important to Tommy Oliver too,” Toxa mentioned. Ivan chuckled evilly. 

“Very good point. The Ninjas of Blue Bay Harbor could be as troublesome as the original brats. They have powers without morphers. Is it really true they defeated Lothor without any ranger powers?” Ivan asked. Xin nodded. 

“How embarrassing,” Ivan joked, as he examined the six that had destroyed him, the three predecessors and three replacements. The original twelve they were called. Then he examined the Ninjas of Blue Bay Harbor as well.

“Yes, this team could be challenging,” Ivan said, smirking evilly. 

“Father, we could always just destroy the Earth from space. A few carefully calculated energy blasts in the right places would cause catastrophic natural disasters to occur and it would wipe out most of the population,” Toxa suggested. 

“But that would spoil my fun,” Ivan mused. 

“No, I’m glad my conquest won’t be boring. I’m expecting a good fight. Ninjas and Ninjetti are particularly fun to torture,” Ivan said, glaring at the rangers on the screen. “Yes, I think Blue Bay Harbor will be the perfect place for our first demonstration,” Ooze cackled evilly.

“The Ninjas of Blue Bay Harbor are acquainted with the former white ranger as well. He will certainly hear of the attack,” Xin said, respectfully reminding his Master.

“Even better then. Poor Tommy will think he has seen a ghost,” Ivan chuckled.

“My Lord, allow me to lead your assault on these Ninjas,” Xin requested. But Ivan held his hand up.

“In due time, General Xin. This is just a test and to send a message. My ooze men will be sufficient for this,” Ivan stated. Xin stepped back, bowing in respect. 

“But you will both get your chance to kill the humans. And when I’m done this time, it really will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed, for nothing but ashes will remain of his legacy…”


	4. Chapter 3: Mine

Crimson Rising

Chapter 3: Mine

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that’s ever been mine.

Song: Mine

Artist: Taylor Swift

~*~

Los Angeles

Apartment of Connor McKnight and Kira Ford

Kira giggled, as she and Connor bathed in afterglow of their morning lovemaking. She was desperately trying to keep control, but her boyfriend’s amorous intentions were causing her concentration to go out the window. 

“Con, I have to be at the studio in an hour,” she complained, as his lips grazed on her neck. 

“With L.A. traffic, you’re going to be late,” he said, his voice thick with passion. 

“Exactly! I need to shower,” she insisted. 

“The shower sounds perfect,” he replied, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. 

“I seriously need to get ready,” she insisted in a moan, as his hands roamed her body. 

“Don’t let me stop you then, babe,” he teased, grinning down slyly at her. 

“You know how I feel about being called babe,” she said, glaring mockingly at him. He smirked.

“Yeah, you hate it…except when I do it,” he replied cockily. She glared and wrapped her small hand around his stiff erection. He gasped and shuddered, his chestnut eyes closing and a groan escaped his lips. She grinned satisfactorily. 

“Who’s in control now, Tyranno boy?” she hissed playfully. He pounced on her and the passion between them grew urgent. Kira hooked her legs around him, begging to be filled by him. He eagerly did so, sliding inside her tight, slick tunnel, before he began pumping madly with passionate, deep strokes. 

“Connor…” she cried out, as he made love to her again. Her back arched, as he drove her into another mind blowing orgasm and his own followed only moments later, before they collapsed into a tangled, panting heap. Kira fell back to the bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly, as she tried to get her breath. 

“I’m so going to be late,” Kira complained, as Connor collapsed beside her and smirked. 

“I can get you there on time,” he replied, grinning mischievously. 

“Dr. O is going to skin you alive if you keep using your super speed all the time,” she scolded, giving him a playful shove. 

“Fine, I’ll drive you, but don’t complain when we get stuck in traffic,” Connor responded, as she tossed her pillow at him. He caught it and started following her into the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” she questioned. 

“We should save time and shower together,” he replied huskily, as they stumbled into the bathroom. 

“That’s so not going to save any time,” Kira giggled, not really caring if she was late anymore.

~*~

Blue Bay Harbor

Ninja Ops

Hunter returned from the Thunder Academy late that afternoon. Since both he and Tori each taught at the two academies, Sensei Watanabe and Sensei Omino allowed him use of the teleportation system so he could live in Blue Bay Harbor with Tori and still teach at the Thunder Academy. Dressed in his black Ninja uniform, which was trimmed in crimson, he ran a hand through his shaggy sandy blonde mane. 

“Hey man,” Dustin called, as he came trudging down the stairs. Hunter chuckled at his dirt covered appearance. 

“What, did you take a dirt bath?” he joked. 

“Sort of,” he said nervously, as she Shane came down behind him, laughing. Tori and Cam were next, both chuckling as well. Hunter’s grin widened. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“Would you like to tell him or should I, oh great Sensei Brooks?” Shane joked. 

“Dude…it happens, all right. I didn’t know there was mud hole in that spot,” Dustin responded. Tori giggled.

“Dustin was teaching his students to use their earth powers to travel underground and burrowed right into a mud hole. His students are covered in it,” Tori giggled, as she kissed Hunter’s cheek. 

“Yeah, ha ha ha, laugh it up,” Dustin said, taking it in stride. 

“So, are we grubbing?” Shane asked. 

“Totally, I’m starved. We gotta wait for Marah and Kapri though,” Dustin said, mentioning his girlfriend and her sister.

“They won’t be done with class for another half hour,” Cam mentioned. 

“You guys wait for them and we’ll meet you at the pizza place in an hour,” Hunter said, as he and Tori joined hands, before heading for the stairs. 

“Where are you guys going?” Shane asked. 

“For a walk,” Tori replied, rolling her eyes as the teasing and kissy noises began. 

“You guys are so immature,” she complained.

~*~

Aquitar…

Billy Cranston dug his fingers into the wiring of the panel and made one simple adjustment, before nodding to his friend. 

“Try it now, Cestro,” he told the blue Aquitian ranger. Cestro turned the nob and all the lights on the device in question lit up in working order. The blue Aquitian ranger grinned. 

“You crossed the wrong wires,” Billy said. 

“I labored over this for hours. I cannot believe I did not see that,” Cestro replied. Billy shrugged.

“Sometimes, it’s the simplest errors that can elude us,” the former blue wolf ranger said, fondly recalling the time that he had put the batteries in backwards in a device during one of his many battles as a ranger himself. 

“Thank you, now maybe Delphine will “chill out” as you earthlings say,” Cestro said. The former first blue ranger of earth chuckled and suddenly felt something latch onto his leg. He grinned and gazed down playfully at the tiny girl, whose green eyes danced with laughter. He lifted his tiny four-year-old daughter into his arms. In his teen years, Billy had never imagined being as happy as he was and certainly never suspected that it would be on a planet light years away from his birthplace. 

“Trina Marie, did you wander away from mama again?” Billy asked. 

“Yes, she’s as slippery as a dolphin,” Cestria’s voice chimed, as she entered her husband’s lab. Despite his young age when he arrived on Aquitar, he married Cestria a year later and after two years together, they began to start thinking about having a family. Unfortunately, they were nearly heartbroken to learn that they were not biologically compatible to produce children the natural way. But being a society with advanced technology, Aquitar’s gifted scientists told them it was possible to have a child, albeit if the child was mostly human. Even though Trina, named after his best friend Trini, was created in an unconventional way, she was still born of his and Cestria’s love. She was completely human, but her DNA was enhanced by the Aquitian affinity for water. She couldn’t breathe underwater like her mother, but already at four, she was a fast swimmer and could hold her breath longer than any human was capable of. She was also a child prodigy, like her parents, and a unique hybrid of human and Aquitian genes. Despite being unique, a human would never suspect that she was anything but a normal human child. She had her mother’s brown hair, gentle smile and her father’s green eyes. Neither Billy nor Cestria cared that her birth wasn’t traditional, because she was theirs and that’s all that mattered to them. 

“Daddy is working sweetheart,” Cestria cooed, watching her daughter pout and hook her arms around her father’s neck. Billy chuckled.

“It’s okay, we’re about done for the day,” he told his wife. Trina perked up at the sound of that and squealed in delight, as her father shifted her onto his back.

“Hold on Princess,” he told her, as he joined hands with his wife and they left the lab for their residence. 

~*~

Blue Bay Harbor Beach

Hunter and Tori strolled along the beach, hand in hand, as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon. 

“You’ve been quiet tonight,” she said, noticing the pensive look on his face. He sighed. 

“I talked to Blake today,” he stated. She was silent for a long moment.

“You told him?” she asked. 

“Video chat isn’t exactly how I wanted to do it, but when he called the Thunder Academy to talk earlier, I knew it was going to be the best time. I asked him if he would be home for Thanksgiving and he won’t, but possibly Christmas. I didn’t want him to find out then so I told him,” Hunter confessed. 

“How did he take it?” she asked. 

“He didn’t believe me at first, since he pointed out that you and I never had much to do with each other unless he was around. I told him that a lot of things had changed in four years. I think sometimes he forgets that it’s been that long,” Hunter replied. 

“Was he angry?” she asked. Hunter smirked. 

“He yelled at me and asked me how I could even think of stealing “his girl” when I was supposed to be his bro,” Hunter said, pausing for a moment. 

“I informed him that before he left that you weren’t anyone’s girl. I explained to him that him that we became good friends after he left and that’s all it was at first. He shrunk back a little when I told him that we bonded over both missing him,” Hunter said. 

“It’s true and I don’t want to feel guilty about being with you anymore,” Tori said passionately. 

“Me either. I love you and nothing’s going to change that,” he promised, as he caressed her cheek. 

“So…are things okay between you two?” she asked, biting her bottom lip. 

“We’ll be okay. He might have a stick up his ass for a while, but I know Blake and I think he’s actually madder at himself that he lost you to his big brother,” Hunter said sheepishly. 

“Lost me? Like I’m a trophy or something?” she asked indignantly. Hunter held his hands up.

“Hey, it’s how Blake is acting, not me. I know you’re with me because you want to be,” Hunter defended himself. She smirked. 

“And because I love you, thunder boy,” she added playfully. 

“I love you too, water nymph,” he whispered huskily to her. Tori felt the heat rise in her cheeks. The passionate, romantic side of Hunter was something only she had ever seen and she always blushed when he called her that, especially the first time he had, early on in their relationship, coining it in retort to her playful nickname of thunder boy for him. He decided it was the perfect name for her, since he often found her at the beach in her free time, surrounded by her element. 

“So you two are really okay?” she pressed. He nodded and kissed her forehead. 

“Yeah, we may compete with each other all the time, but we’ll always be brothers. I know deep down that he wants us both to be happy most of all,” Hunter told her. 

“I’m glad, but don’t think I won’t be telling him that Tori Hanson was not a trophy for him to win,” she said with a look that meant business. He chuckled and pulled her into his arms. 

“Blake can have all the motocross trophies in the world and I’ll still be the winner as long as I have you,” Hunter told her.

“You know, I know that you mean every single word of that and if you weren’t so sincere and…sexy, it might sound corny,” she teased. She suddenly laughed out loud as he dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her mercilessly. She shrieked and ran from him. He gave chase and caught her easily with his Ninja speed. She pretended to protest, as he swept her into his arms, bridal style. 

“You are such a cheater, Hunter Bradley. Using your Ninja powers out in the open like this is shameful,” she chided, though she couldn’t hide her teasing smirk. He smirked and plopped down in the sand, setting her down beside him, before leaning over her.

“Are you going to rat me out?” he asked.

“Maybe, unless you do something to convince me not to rat you out for your bad boy ways,” she replied, playing along. He smirked. 

“Oh I think I can,” he replied, as he kissed her passionately. As they began a playful make out session in the sand, the wind began to pick up and blew harshly around them, tossing sand about. The sudden change was enough to perk Hunter’s keen Ninja senses. Like they all were, he was particularly tuned to his element. He turned his head up to the sky and they watched dark clouds swirl over the ocean. 

“That storm moved in fast,” Tori mentioned.

“Yeah…too fast,” Hunter replied, as his eyes fixated on the strange clouds. 

“Hunter…what is it?” she asked. 

“This storm is not natural,” he replied, as the rumbling in the sky was felt beneath them now. Hunter got to his feet and helped her up, as the clouds in the sky took on a purplish glow. Tori’s eyes widened, as she watched her boyfriend raise his communicator to his lips. A communicator that was for emergencies only and hadn’t been used since Lothor’s return three years ago. 

“Shane, you and the guys need to get down to the beach now,” Hunter said in a deadly serious tone. He was in what she referred to as “red ranger” mode and that worried her deeply. 

“Hunter…it can’t be. It can’t be Lothor,” she whispered, as she gripped his hand. 

“It’s not Lothor,” he assured. 

“This is something…else,” he said in an ominous tone. She knew Shane would be in leader mode as well and not even question why Hunter had used the communicators they had used during their ranger days. It didn’t take the guys long to Ninja streak to the beach. 

“Dude, you’re freaking me out, man. What’s so important that you used the communicator?” Shane asked, as he rushed toward them with Dustin and Cam flanking him. Hunter pointed at the sky and looks of awe and confusion came to the others faces. 

“Dude, those are some seriously creepy clouds,” Dustin said. 

“Look at the water!” Cam cried suddenly, as it was suddenly oozing purple. 

“Gross…what is that?” Tori wondered. 

“I don’t know, but somehow I think we’re about to find out,” Shane responded, as the oozing substance reached the shore and began to take form.

“No way!” Dustin cried, as several oozing creatures suddenly surrounded them, muttering unintelligible words. Tori jumped back in disgust, as one made a grab for her. He was met with Hunter’s fist in response, knocking the creature away. He pulled back his fist and found it covered with purple goo. 

“That’s nasty! What are these things made of?” Dustin cried, as he shoved one away. 

“I don’t know, but they want a fight so let’s give it to them!” Shane called, as he delivered a flying side kick to one. Tori and Hunter took fighting stance back to back, but no matter what moves they used, the creatures kept getting back up. Dustin held his stomach in pain, as one got a good hit on him. 

“Man, these things definitely don’t belong to Lothor,” he said, as he made some motions with his hands and disappeared beneath the sand. Three of the creatures looked confused and Dustin unleashed his earth powers, as he emerged from the ground, blowing the creatures back and spewing sand everywhere. 

Cam clutched his arm in pain and helped Shane up, as he was thrown to the ground. 

“This is bad…” Cam said. 

“Yeah…are you sure the morphers are powerless?” Shane asked. Cam nodded. 

“The last battle drained them and Tori’s was only restored temporarily as well,” Cam said. 

“Then I guess we have to rely on our Ninja powers,” Shane said, as red energy swirled in the air around his hands and he launched an air attack at the oncoming foes. Cam smirked. 

“Or in my case, my samurai powers,” Cam said, as he made motions with his hands, calling on the residual energy from the Samurai Amulet that had bonded with him genetically. Green energy swirled into an energy orb and he launched it. He managed a direct hit in the chest, making a hole in the creature.

“Nice one Cam,” Shane complimented.

“They can be beaten! We just have to get creative!” Cam called, as he launched another attack. 

Water swirled around Tori, as she used her elemental attack. The torrent of water blew several back, but they kept advancing. 

“They don’t seem to mind water so much,” she said in disappointment. 

“Let’s try thunder then,” Hunter said, as crimson lightning sizzled between his palms. He concentrated and willed it into a crackling ball of lightning, before launching it at the creatures. But even if Hunter and Cam’s attacks seemed to slow them down, giving them a sliver of hope, the creatures kept coming until they slowly backed the former rangers into a cluster and surrounded them. And then, as quickly as they had come, they disappeared.

“What the…” Shane wondered in confusion as he looked around. 

“They’re gone…” Hunter said. 

“Good riddance,” Dustin huffed. 

“Yeah, but they were winning. Why did they just leave?” Cam asked. 

“I’m not sure, but I’m just glad they’re gone,” Tori replied. 

“We need to tell Sensei,” Shane said. 

“Knowing Dad, he’s already felt that something’s wrong,” Cam said, as they nodded to each other and Ninja streaked back to Ops. 

~*~

Ivan Ooze observed the battle between his Ooze henchmen and the five former rangers and Ninja’s on his view screen. The harnessing of their elemental powers intrigued him and the ability to use them so effectively would prove to be an exciting challenge. But he would dominate this world this time, of that he had no doubt. He would enjoy defeating them all time and again, delivering them the feeling of utter despair and just before he crushed them for good, he would pull back so he could do all over again the next day. The irony that they would experience what so many of the enemies that they had fought previously had only added to the delightful torture he had planned for them all.

“They are powerful, even without ranger powers,” Toxa said, as she watched her father recall their henchmen.

“Father…what are you doing?” she asked. 

“Relax my daughter, this was simply a test. Pay close attention and you will learn the art of revenge,” Ivan instructed, as he froze the screen on the four young men and one young woman. 

“Are you not worried about their control over their respected elements? The thunder one especially has shown immense unpredictability in the past,” Toxa said. Ivan smirked evilly. 

“Yes, he will be challenging, as most reds are. But he has one very exploitable weakness,” Ivan said. Toxa nodded.

“The wielder of water,” Toxa said. Ivan chuckled. 

“Those silly reds are usually easily manipulated when you threaten one of their females. The males in general always gravitate around the heart of the team,” Ivan said, as he pressed a key and the screen changed, bringing up several female former rangers. 

“Attack the heart of the team and bring turmoil. That idiot Zedd almost succeeded years ago, but then managed to muck it up of course. Fortunately, this isn’t my first rodeo. But first thing is first,” Ivan said, looking to his top General. 

“Xinshing,” he called. 

“I await your command, my Lord,” Xin said kneeling before him. 

“Send your troops to Aquitar and Triforia. Kill the Gold Ranger and the Aquitian rangers. Conquer Triforia and destroy Aquitar. It is of no use to my Empire. Once that is accomplished, send them to Mirinoi. I want the galaxy rangers captured and Mirinoi under my rule as well,” Ivan ordered. 

“I will have my best generals leave with a deployment at once,” Xin responded. 

“Good, then you will hit Mariner Bay. I want it in ruins and the Aqua base destroyed. If the Lightspeed rangers should die in the attack, it is of no consequence. Even if they do manage to survive, they will be powerless,” Ivan said. 

“At once my Lord,” he responded.

“Toxa,” he said. 

“Yes father,” she bowed. 

“Have you sealed the Earth in a barrier as I have instructed?” he asked. She nodded. 

“Yes father, neither Time Force nor SPD will be able to interfere as any time gates or warps will be nullified. The Animarium has also been sealed off,” she responded. 

“Good, prepare to take a detachment to Briarwood and destroy the magical forest and the town when I give the word,” Ivan said. 

“What about the Space rangers?” she asked. He smirked. 

“We will deal with them in due time as well,” Ivan responded…


	5. Chapter 4: A New Way to Bleed

Crimson Rising

Chapter 4: New Way to Bleed

By drifting far beyond the edge  
Freedom, freedom,  
Can’t you feel the ground caving in?  
Freedom,  
Give us a reason to believe again  
I feel it coming over me  
I’m still a slave to these dreams  
Is this the end of everything?  
Or just a new way to bleed?

Song: New Way to Bleed

Artist: Evanescence

~*~

Ninja Ops

They filed down the stairs into Ninja Ops and found Sensei Watanabe waiting for them.

“Dad…” Cam called. 

“I know Cam. I sensed the disturbance and saw your battle on the monitors,” Sensei informed, motioning to the recorded footage. 

“Sensei…have you ever seen creatures like these before?” Tori asked. 

“I have not Tori, but I fear that this is only the beginning of something very bad,” Sensei said, looking more worried than he had in a long time. 

“Those things could have beaten us, but they didn’t. Why?” Shane asked. 

“We were being tested,” Hunter concluded, as all eyes turned to him. 

“I fear that Hunter is right. Perhaps it is time to consult other teams to see if they have seen such creatures as well,” Sensei suggested.

“We could e-mail the footage to Adam in Angel Grove,” Tori suggested. 

“Hey, yeah and maybe Dr. Oliver in Reefside. He’s been a ranger for like…ever!” Dustin said. 

“It’s a good idea, but this is pretty sensitive footage where we’re all using our powers. I think we should go show them the footage in person,” Cam suggested. 

“And leave Blue Bay Harbor unprotected?” Shane asked warily. 

“I’ll go to Reefside and meet with Hayley and Dr. Oliver. It’s only forty minutes from here. Since Tori knows Adam, she and Hunter can ride to Angel Grove. It’s a good four hours, but if there is an emergency and you two get in a bind, we can always be teleported back in an emergency,” Cam stated. Hunter nodded. 

“We’ll get up early and be there by mid-morning,” Hunter decided.

“There’s nothing more to do here tonight. Let’s go eat and then all go home and get some rest,” Shane suggested, as they prepared to head back into town.

~*~

Los Angeles

Kira cheered loudly with the home crowd, as Conner made the final winning goal. His team surrounded him in victory and she cheered for him, as their eyes met from across the field. She made her way down from her VIP box to the sidelines where he scooped her up and spun her around. 

“Congratulations,” she whispered in his ear. 

“Thanks, I doubt I could do any of it without you,” he told her. 

“Whatever, you were playing soccer long before we were together, charmer,” she teased, as she saw the cameras locked on them. Conner rolled his eyes, as they refrained from the kiss they really wanted to share. Too many times they had been snapped by the various media publications and their love was something they preferred to be just for them and not for the world to exploit. Plus, every time they were caught on camera, Ethan was ribbing Conner about it on the phone the next day, much to his annoyance. Since the two of them had come from such different ends of the social spectrum in high school, their coupling intrigued both people that knew them and people that didn’t. But what they had between them was something only former rangers who were also together could understand. They both were just fine with being an enigma to everyone around them. What was a mystery to others made perfect sense to them and that was all that mattered.

“Come on, I’m starved. Let’s get out of here,” Conner said, as he picked up his bag. 

“Don’t you need to go celebrate with the team?” she asked coyly. 

“They don’t need me to get drunk off their asses. Besides, our celebrating is much more…entertaining,” he said, wriggling his eyebrows at her playfully. 

“You’re incorrigible, Conner McKnight,” she scolded. 

“But you love me, despite that,” he replied, as he led her toward the dark, private back parking lot where the players parked. 

As they neared Conner’s car, several pairs of beady purple eyes glared at them in the darkness. Conner and Kira stopped dead in their tracks, as they were surrounded by the oozing creatures. 

“Conner…what are they?” Kira wondered.

“I…don’t know,” he replied, as he pulled her closer. The closest creature hissed and growled at them, as he whipped his oozing dreadlocks at him. Conner cried out in pain, as he was slashed across the chest and thrown onto his back. 

“CONNER!” Kira screamed, as the creatures descended on her. Her Ptera scream rang out, as they tried to grab her. But it only momentarily deterred them, before they advanced again. Conner leapt to his feet, despite the lacerations on his chest. He grabbed her around the waist and used his super speed to make their escape. He finally stopped when they were a few miles away in an alleyway. 

“Oh my God,” Kira cried, as she examined the whip marks through his torn jersey.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, as he attempted to catch his breath. 

“We need to get to Dr. O. Call it red ranger instinct, but those freaks were definitely bad news,” Conner groaned. Kira nodded and examined where they were, before dialing a number on her cell phone.

“Hello,” Tanya Sloan answered.

“Tanya…it’s Kira,” her voice trembled. 

“What’s up girl?” her manager asked. 

“Conner and I were attacked by these purple creatures. We got away, but we need to get to Reefside to see Dr. O,” Kira explained. 

“I’m on my way. Where are you guys?” Tanya asked. 

“The corner of Harvest Road and twenty-first,” Kira responded. 

“Stay put and give me thirty,” Tanya replied. Kira let out a shaky breath and Conner hugged her close. Neither could know that their lives were about to change forever…

~*~

Blue Bay Harbor

Hunter gazed out at the ocean from the balcony just outside their small two bedroom apartment. Since the appearance of the creatures earlier in the evening, he had been on edge. There was something in the air and it was giving him a terrible, gut feeling that something big was coming and it wasn’t good. He couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had and the look on Sensei Watanabe’s face earlier told Hunter that they were going to be dealing with something far worse than Lothor. Sensei Omino had been briefed on the situation and now they were headed to Angel Grove to consult a veteran ranger in the morning. But Hunter already knew it was bad.

“Babe…are you coming to bed?” Tori called out. He turned and gazed at her, drinking in everything about her. Her beauty still managed to stun him to speechlessness on a daily basis. Even in a simple light blue tank top and white shorts, she was breathtaking and he wondered what she had ever seen in him. He wasn’t always the easiest person to deal with, though he had become better, thanks to her love. Where most usually gave up on trying to talk to him or get along with him, she had pressed on, somehow tearing down all his defenses and staking her claim on his heart. He never in a million years thought he’d fall so deeply in love. He imagined it would be Blake that would find someone and he would always be the loner Uncle to his brother’s big family. He had never contemplated that he would find someone first. His feelings for Tori had caught him completely off guard. She was everything to him and now there was possibly something out there that would threaten to take it all away.

“Yeah…” he finally replied, as he took her hand and went inside with her. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” she said suddenly, as they reached the bedroom. He smirked, as he tossed his shirt away.

“Oh really?” he asked playfully. She smirked back, enjoying the view of his bare, muscled chest and torso. 

“You’re not a mystery to me anymore, Thunder boy,” she replied, as she snaked her arms around his waist. 

“Nothing…and I repeat nothing is going to happen to me…to us…” she promised. He sighed. 

“I wish I could be as confident as you,” he replied. 

“We’re in this together, no matter what,” she promised, sealing it with a kiss on his lips, before climbing into bed, her eyes beckoning him. He undid his belt and stripped down to his boxers, before turning out the light and climbing in beside her. Despite his foreboding feelings, as usual, she managed to slowly kiss away his worries. And in the darkness, lost in the throes of their passion, for that night, they became the only thing that mattered or existed…

~*~

Early the next morning…

Ivan Ooze watched the former crimson thunder ranger and blue wind ranger, as they departed Blue Bay Harbor for Angel Grove. Just as he suspected, they were running to the more experienced rangers for advice and would soon know about him. The crimson one intrigued him and he couldn’t put his finger on why. He was powerful…and reminded him of someone, an enemy from long ago…

Flashback

Ivan cackled evilly, as the Council of Meledon fought him fruitlessly. 

“You cannot defeat me, wizard fools,” Ivan cackled gleefully, as he glared at Dulcea and her brother Zordon.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Ooze,” a strong male voice rang out. Flaming wings fizzled out, as the crimson phoenix ranger landed before him. Ivan snarled. 

“Zander…” he hissed. 

“Your reign of terror ends here. You will not continue to plague this young planet,” Zander stated, referring to the sparsely populated planet known as Earth, which was in its infancy.

“You won’t stop me, Phoenix ranger!” Ivan screamed, as he launched purple lightning at the Eltarian warrior. In one palm, crimson thunder crackled to life and in the other, a Phoenix fireball appeared. Zander launched his own attack, meeting Ivan’s magic with his own power. Ooze felt himself slipping back and tried in vain to regain control. But the Phoenix Ninjetti was too powerful.

“Ready the hyper lock chamber!” Zander called to his teammates. Zordon performed the spell and Ivan felt himself being sucked into the chamber.

“You’ll all pay for this…mark my words; I will return and destroy you all!” Ivan screamed, as he was sealed away in the prison where he would remain for six thousand years.

End Flashback

“No…it’s not possible,” Ivan muttered under his breath, as he stared at the one called Hunter Bradley. The resemblance to Zander was uncanny, but it had to be mere coincidence. The boy was in his twenties and Zander had been dead for thousands of years. A crimson thunder ranger that was the near spitting image of Zander, the legendary Phoenix Ninjetti was one hell of a coincidence though. He would have to keep a close eye on this one. If it was even possible that he was related to Zander, then he would have to be destroyed before his dormant powers were awakened. 

“Toxa…” Ivan called. 

“Yes Father?” she asked, coming to his side.

“Keep a close eye on this one, Hunter Bradley. He may be more trouble than we originally thought,” Ooze ordered. 

“I will do as you command,” she responded, as she observed the human she was charged with spying on. Her father was right…there was something about this one…

~*~

Reefside

Tommy Oliver rubbed his still sleep filled eyes, as he parked his jeep outside Hayley’s cyberspace. It was only six thirty in the morning and school wouldn’t start for another ninety minutes. For that reason, he had sharply protested Hayley’s early phone call an hour ago insisting that he meet her at her business. But when she said that it was urgent, as in Dino urgent, he had been jolted awake a little. 

“All right Hayley, you better have some coffee waiting for me,” Tommy called, as he trudged inside. 

“We do,” Hayley responded, as she and Cam Watanabe emerged from the back room.

“Oh boy, don’t tell me Lothor is back or something?” Tommy asked. 

“Not Lothor, but something. The others and I were attacked by these creatures last night. We fought them off with our powers, but we were really no match,” Cam explained, as he handed him a cup of coffee. 

“Dad and Hunter think we were being tested, because they pulled back so suddenly. We figured we should get some insight and since Tori has recently been acquainted with Adam, I sent her and Hunter to Angel Grove. I came here to show you this,” Cam continued, as Hayley put the footage on the monitor. Tommy’s eyes instantly hardened and his jaw set, as he clenched his teeth.

“Ivan Ooze…” he muttered. 

“You do know what these are then?” Cam asked. Tommy gave him a curt nod.

“So does Adam,” Tommy replied. 

“How much trouble are we in?” the former green Samurai asked. The former wielder of four colors glanced wearily at him. 

“Let’s just say that compared to this guy, Lothor and Mesagog were a walk in the park and a day at the beach,” Tommy responded, as he took out his cell phone. 

“I’ll call in sick and then I’ll walk you through the whole story,” he told them both. Ivan Ooze was not someone he had included in his ranger video diary, as it was a weekend that he and his former teammates would rather forget. 

~*~

Angel Grove

The crimson street bike sped into the Angel Grove city limits about ten that morning and Hunter slowed to match the posted speed limits

“Any idea where he lives?” Hunter spoke to her through their helmet microphones.

“No, but he said he owned a dojo. Let’s stop and look up martial arts schools in a phone book,” Tori suggested. Hunter nodded and pulled into a gas station. While he put gas in his bike, Tori went inside for drinks and to find a phone book. She bit her bottom lip, as she looked through the pages. There were way more karate schools in Angel Grove than she ever imagined. She started walking to the counter while still looking and felt herself bump into someone.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she apologized, as she looked up finding a large man in her way.

“No problem, looking for someone?” he asked. 

“Yes, he owns a dojo here, but I don’t know the name of it,” she replied. 

“Hey Bulkie, what kind of soda do you want?” a skinny dark haired man called from the back of the store.

“Surprise me,” he called back.

“I’ve lived in Angel Grove all my life. Who’s the owner?” the portly man asked. 

“Adam Park,” she replied. 

“Oh we know Adam, went to High School with him,” the skinny man said. 

“Yep, you’ll find him at the Red Frog dojo right on 5th street downtown. He runs it with his old friend Rocky Desantos,” the man said. Tori smiled. 

“Thank you so much,” she said. 

“Always glad to help a pretty lady,” he said, as they watched a tall, spiky blonde haired man come in and scan the place until his eyes rested on her.

“Thanks again for your help,” Tori said, as she met Hunter at the door. Bulk watched them for a moment, wondering why they seemed familiar. He had never seen them before, but something about the air around them reminded him of something he couldn’t put his finger on. The two paid for their drinks and gas and hurried back out to the man’s motorcycle. 

“What is it Bulkie?” Skull asked. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Bulk replied. 

~*~

Triforia

Explosions rocked the peaceful planet of Triforia, as a destructive invasion came as a sudden and rude awakening that morning. The Phantom ranger fell to his knees and his ruby flickered in and out, his power fading fast. 

“You fought valiantly, Phantom Ranger, but you were never a match for me,” Xinshing stated, as he drew his blood stained, curved blade back to strike. The master warrior’s prized weapon was made of a the sharpest known metal in the galaxy, found in abundance on his home planet of Duronia and heavily mined by the Ooze Empire in use for weapons making. It had even been used in the construction of Ivan’s original Ecto-Morphicons. The gleaming chrome colored blade pierced Phantom’s armor like butter and blood spattered violently, as the metal swept through him, now protruding out his back.

“NOOOO!” the Gold Ranger cried, as he charged Xin’s minions with a wild assault of Gold Rush attacks. Xin seemed unconcerned by the charging Prince of Triforia and gave his blade a sadistic twist, enjoying the sound of the ruby wielding ranger choking on his own blood in his throat. Extracting the blade with a quick pull, Phantom collapsed to the ground, face down, a pool of black blood, slowly turning crimson in color beneath him. 

“Murderer!” Trey cried, as he charged the green skinned animal that was destroying his home and had slaughtered his parents in their sleep with a carefully aimed blast at the palace. Xinshing stood unharmed by the Gold Rush attacks and sent a blast of red colored energy at the prince, hitting his staff and causing an explosion of gold energy. Trey was thrown back, as particles of black and gold exploded around him. The Gold power staff lay broken and charred in his hand, his powers destroyed forever. The unmorphed prince attempted to catch his breath, but felt the Ooze Empire’s top general grab him by the tunic and force him to his knees. 

“Triforia belongs now to the Ooze Empire. Your allies, including Aquitar, Mirinoi, and finally the Earth will follow,” Xin stated.

“The Earth rangers, powers or not, cannot be underestimated. They will not stand for what has occurred here today, monster,” Trey spat defiantly. Xin chuckled. 

“You rangers are so amusing. I have watched your Earth friends for years and believe me, I’m not worried about the likes of Tommy Oliver and his band of hormonal fools that call themselves power rangers,” Xin jabbed. 

“Then it is you who is the fool. Tommy Oliver will the least of your worries, lapdog,” Trey spat, earning him a nasty belt across the mouth. Blood sprayed from his broken nose and he coughed, as the metallic taste burned his throat. 

“Lord Ooze has ordered your execution, Gold Ranger. Have you anything else to spout before I take your head?” Xin commanded. Trey smirked, as he recalled his recent visit to the Ninjetti Temple. The Master Warrior of Phaedos had predicted the coming of this darkness and pleaded with the prince to prepare the necessary warning for the rangers of Earth. Fortunately, Trey had listened and his information would soon be in trusted hands. He was going to die…but he was confident that the lost prince of Phaedos, once his destiny was revealed, would avenge them all. 

“My death will ignite a war between good and evil. The Chosen warrior will rise and merge with his destiny. Fire will awaken in his soul. Thunder will tremble from his fingertips and the firebird will avenge all the victims taken by evil. The result of the final battle is unknown, but I have confidence in my side with the rangers of Earth standing in your Emperor’s way,” Trey stated, holding his head high. Xin smirked. 

“You’re about to die and you choose to spout some prophecy about thunder and fire?” Xin questioned. Trey actually grinned at the villain, the kind of smile that said he knew something that the villain before him didn’t. Xinshing didn’t care and brought his gleaming blade up.

“Good night sweet prince,” Xin hissed, as he beheaded the Gold Ranger, ending his life in the name of Lord Ooze. Triforia belonged to the Ooze Empire now…

~*~

Reefside

Hayley’s Cyberspace

“He fell into the path of the comet and collided with it. There was a big explosion and he was gone. I…can’t even comprehend how he could be back from that,” Tommy said, finishing his story of their battle with Ivan Ooze twelve years ago. 

“If he is a morphological being as you said and he’s made up mostly of this purple ooze substance, then it’s very possible that his remnants have been floating through space on the comet debris all this time,” Cam speculated. Hayley nodded. 

“That’s the only explanation. The question is: how did he manage to pull himself together when he was just particles of splattered ooze?” Hayley wondered. 

“Even a morphological being needs help pulling that one off,” Cam stated. Tommy nodded in agreement. 

“Then he’s not working alone. Someone brought him back and I haven’t got a clue as to who it could be,” Tommy replied. 

“Zordon’s wave either destroyed all the usual suspects or turned them good. Any evil that has come after that has had no connection to those villains or Zordon, excluding Thrax of course. Am I correct?” Hayley asked. Tommy nodded.

“Yeah, Trey witnessed the wave hit Rita and Zedd. They were turned good and they’ve remained that way as far as I know. Zedd is still around and though he’s been all mysterious, he has given up his old ways. As far as I know, Rita is the same way,” Tommy responded.

“From my research in trying to keep up with ranger history, I remember hearing that Rita was helping the Mystic Force rangers recently, so I think it’s safe to say she has nothing to do with it,” Cam stated.

“No, this is someone new…someone we’ve never heard of,” Tommy said, more and more sure about that as the moments passed. 

“But…we’ve seen how well villains work together in the past. Lothor and Mesagog are the prime example. They worked together only to take on both ranger teams, but were waiting to double cross each other the first chance they got,” Hayley recognized. 

“Your point?” Cam asked. Hayley suppressed an eye roll. 

“My point is that why would this person or whoever it is go through what I’m sure was a huge undertaking to bring back someone like Ivan Ooze, knowing full well that once he was back, he would take control of the operation? Evil villains like to run their own show and control everything. None of them have ever been able to give up control to someone more powerful, even if it usually means losing to the power rangers,” Hayley said. Cam and Tommy looked at each other, a little surprised. Hayley sighed.

“You don’t sit at that monitor and watch all these battles and not pick that up…or apparently you do if you’re a man,” she quipped, earning a sheepish smirk from Tommy. 

“Okay…so if that’s true, then the person or people that brought him back have to be followers. Ones that are completely loyal to him and have no problem handing over control to him,” Cam concluded. Tommy nodded.

“Seems that way, which means we’re still in the dark until he wants us to know more. And Ivan Ooze likes to play games…sadistic games where people get hurt or killed. He puts on this campy front, with quick quips and jokes, but that’s all it is…a front to cover up how evil he really is. There’s nothing campy about his minions either,” Tommy said in a serious tone. 

“You got that right,” another voice said. The three turned to find a tired looking Conner and Kira trudge in with an African American woman in yellow behind them.

“Tanya?” Tommy asked, as he got up. The songstress smiled and hugged her old teammate. 

“How you doing, Dr. Oliver?” she asked, nudging him playfully about the doctor part. Tommy shook his head. His teammates always gave him plenty of ribbing about that since he had barely been able to get to class on time in high school. 

“I’d like to say well, but it looks like you guys had a rough night,” Tommy said, noticing the bandage under Conner’s torn jersey.

“Those things on the screen look like what we saw last night,” Kira said. 

“They attacked us in Blue Bay Harbor last night too. Tori and Hunter went to Angel Grove to show this to Adam,” Cam mentioned. 

“So you know what they are?” Conner asked. Tommy nodded with a look of dread on his face. 

“It’s not good, especially if he’s attacked two different teams now. It means that they know who we all are,” Tommy said. 

“We should start the gathering then. We just need to decide on a place to meet,” Hayley added. 

“Ninja Ops is still pretty secretive, though I doubt it can keep this guy out if all you said is true,” Cam mentioned. 

“Dr. O’s basement is a little small too,” Conner mentioned. 

“Ninja Ops is probably our best bet until Adam and I can figure out what kind of condition the old power chamber is in,” Tommy replied.

“Well…Adam reactivated Alpha recently. He had to repair the Morphing Grid for the Overdrive rangers. Can he help?” Kira asked. Tommy nodded with a smile. 

“Yes and Alpha also might have some insight. He knows most everything Zordon knew and there might be stuff we don’t know,” Tommy said gravely. 

“What do you mean?” Conner asked. Tommy sighed.

“Zordon was our mentor…like a second father to most of us. But it was no secret that he didn’t tell us everything,” Tommy explained. 

“And you were okay with that?” the soccer star questioned. Tommy shrugged.

“Not always, but we all respected him. He was a very wise sage. If he didn’t tell us something, then I’m sure he had a good reason,” Tommy said. 

“Well, let’s hope so. What we don’t know might get us killed,” the former red Dino ranger spouted. Kira elbowed him in the ribs for his blunt and slightly disrespectful comment.

“It’s okay Kira, he’s right. I need to get in touch with Adam,” Tommy said, as they decided to go back to Tommy’s house and make the calls from their base of operations in the doctor’s basement…


	6. Chapter 5: Fix You

Crimson Rising

Chapter 5: Fix You

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Song: Fix You

Artist: Coldplay

~*~

Aquitar

“What happened then?” Trina asked, as she listened with avid interest to her father’s story. It was a nighttime tradition for him to tell her of his exploits as a power ranger on his home planet of Earth, a planet she had visited only once a couple years ago. She didn’t remember it, since she had only been two, but she frequently talked with her Grandpa Cranston over the video communication system that Billy had left with his father during the visit.

“Well, after walking through that jungle for hours, we finally found The Great Power. We became rangers again and returned to Earth to save it from Ivan Ooze. Then we had a big party to celebrate and fireworks lit up the skies of Angel Grove for hours,” Billy told her.

“I wanna see fireworks,” Trina said. Billy smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“Maybe next summer, we’ll take a trip to see Grandpa. On Earth, there’s a holiday where we celebrate our freedom and one of the traditions is lighting up the sky all night with fireworks,” Billy told her fondly. 

“Can Mommy come?” Trina asked. He smiled. 

“Well, Mommy can’t last very long on Earth, but if you can convince your Aunt Delphine to let us use the teleportation system for the day, we might be able to swing it,” Billy told her. Trina’s eyes lit up at the possibility.

“But for now, it’s time for little mermaid’s like you to go to sleep,” he insisted. 

“Okay, but when is Mommy coming home?” she asked. He kissed her forehead. 

“Mommy’s working late in the lab, but she should be home anytime now and she’ll come kiss you when she does,” he promised. Trina nodded and snuggled down in her bed. Just as Billy was about to leave her room, the whole compound shuddered. The former blue ranger went rigid, as he listened for any commotion. When nothing happened, he relaxed and was about to leave his daughter’s room again when a violent jarring of the compound threw him off his feet. He crashed to the floor and his four-year-old shot up in alarm.

“Daddy…what’s happening?” she whimpered. Billy leapt to his feet and scooped her up. 

“I’m not sure baby,” he whispered, as he ran out into their living area and peeked out into the residence hallway. The walls were cracking and he sprinted through the corridor, clutching his daughter to his chest. The entire place was going to come down and he frantically ran to the labs to find Cestria. But nothing he had ever seen during his days as a ranger could have prepared him for the sight that met him. He felt bile in his throat, as he stared at the carnage of body parts and remains of scientists he had worked with on a daily basis. He looked up through the hole and saw the five Aquitian rangers fighting some alien invaders. He couldn’t make out much, but the beings were equipped with obvious scuba type suits that were allowing them to battle the water breathing rangers. 

“CESTRIA!” Billy cried, as he started to frantically search for his wife in the debris. There was no answer and he called again, trying to keep the panic out of his voice, for Trina was already sobbing against his chest. 

“Billy…” he heard a faint whisper and found her pinned beneath a large beam. 

“Oh God…” Billy cried, as he knelt beside her.

“Hang on, I’m going to get this off,” he told his wife, as he set their tiny four-year-old beside her mother. Cestria smiled at her beautiful little mermaid, as they called her. 

“Mommy…” Trina cried, as Cestria brushed her caramel hair from her face. Billy tried to get a good hold on the beam, but as he pulled his hand away, he noticed that it was covered in his wife’s blue/green blood. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked under it, finding that it was keeping pressure on the wound in her stomach. If he moved it, she would bleed out in seconds. As he watched his wife gaze at their daughter with tears in her eyes, he realized that she already knew. But he wasn’t about to accept it. 

“I’ll get this beam off you as soon as Cestro gets back and we’ll get you into surgery,” he told her. Cestria smiled sadly at him.

“You know that I will bleed out before I can be saved and Cestro is already dead, my love,” she said, as tears slid down her cheeks. 

“What?” he asked in disbelief. 

“Billy, you have to listen to me. Aquitar will fall. I was on my way to tell you when we were attacked,” she said desperately, as she sought his hand. Billy took her hands and squeezed them tightly; unable to keep the tears at bay any longer.

“Triforia has fallen too. Prince Trey was murdered by the same beings that invade us now. They are a race of unknown warriors in the servitude of the Ooze Empire,” Cestria explained. Billy gritted his teeth in anger at that name.

“Ivan Ooze is dead,” he insisted. 

“I am afraid that he is back and his vengeance has already claimed millions of lives. The Earth will be next and you must join the others,” Cestria told him.

“I’m not leaving. The Aquitian rangers will deal with these monsters,” Billy hissed, as he looked up at the raging battle. The black battle Borg was in two pieces, there was no sign of the blue and yellow ones, the white was missing an arm, and the red had sustained heavy fire. 

“Cestro and Tideus are already dead. The others will not make it much longer,” Cestria cried sadly. 

“If this enemy is that strong, then the Earth rangers don’t stand a chance either. Most don’t even have their powers anymore. I’d rather die by your side then run only to die there,” Billy whispered, so only she could hear. She shook her head.

“No…save our baby. The Earth rangers will not be so easily defeated. The prophecy says so, but they will need you too, my Wolf,” she whispered. 

“What prophecy?” he asked, confused by her words.

“You will know soon. Please Billy, save our baby. Leave Aquitar before it is too late. They have no use for a planet full of water. Triforia has only been taken over, but Aquitar will be destroyed…please go…save my baby…” Cestria pleaded. Hot tears poured down Billy’s face.

“I…can’t leave you…” Billy cried. 

“I’m dying my love, there’s nothing that can save me. Save Trina before it’s too late. I love you,” she choked. 

“Mommy…” Trina sobbed. 

“Be strong for your Daddy, my little one. I love you so much and Mommy will always be with you,” Cestria said tiredly. 

“Cestria…” Billy sobbed, shaking his head in disbelief that with all his knowledge and abilities that there was nothing he could do to keep the love of his life from slipping away. 

“I’ll always be in your heart, my Wolf. Promise me something?” she requested. 

“Anything,” he cried. 

“You must go on…you must live, not only for Trina but for yourself. Mourn me, but do not remain alone forever,” Cestria requested. 

“I’ll never love anyone the way I love you,” he refused, as he kissed her hand. 

“In time you will love again. My years with you were the most cherished times of my life…” Cestria said, as her eyes became glassy, cutting off anymore words. Her body stilled and her last breath left her. Sobbing, Billy gently closed her eyes and scooped his daughter up, as another violent explosion destroyed the last of the battle Borgs. He saw Delphine fall and knew Aurico would follow. Clutching their crying daughter, Billy made his way to the ship bay and after strapping his tiny little girl into a seat, the small ship made an unnoticed escape among the chaos. Sobs overtook father and daughter, as moments later, a bright flash could be seen behind them as their home was engulfed in a fiery explosion. Billy raised the shields, as debris peppered their small craft and he rocked his daughter gently, crying with her for all they had lost…

~*~

Angel Grove

“This is the place,” Tori said, as they went in.

“You okay?” Hunter asked. She nodded.

“I just hate being the bearer of bad news,” she answered.

“Me too, but if this Adam guy is anything like you described than he and Dr. Oliver will both know what to do,” he replied, as they watched from the back of the dojo as Adam conducted his mostly adult class that he taught during the day, while his afternoon classes would be filled with mostly kids. Another man also instructed a group of novice white belts and both former rangers concluded that this was probably Rocky Desantos. They watched, as the students were bowed out and dismissed. Adam noticed them at that point and Rocky curiously joined him.

“Hey Tori, what brings you to Angel Grove?” he asked.

“I wish it was good news, but I’m afraid we have something to show you. The footage is pretty…sensitive,” she said. Adam and Rocky exchanged glances.

“Let’s go in back. Oh and this is Rocky Desantos. He’s one of us,” Adam said, winking at them. Tori smiled.

“Hunter Bradley,” he said introducing himself.

“Nice to finally meet you, Hunter. Tori talked a lot about you,” Adam snickered, enjoying her embarrassment. She elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs, as he grinned wolfishly.

“His ego doesn’t need any help,” she teased.

“Let’s go in back and we won’t have to talk in code,” Rocky suggested. They nodded and followed him in back.

“Whoa, nice tech cave. Cam would love this,” Hunter mentioned.

“Thanks. Tori, you remember Alpha,” Adam said.

“Of course, he fixed the morphing grid. This is Hunter, former crimson thunder ranger,” Tori said. Hunter nodded in acknowledgment.

“Crimson? Does that mean your team had two reds?” Rocky asked. Hunter smirked and nodded.

“It’s a wonder that he and Shane are still alive,” Tori teased. Hunter nodded.

“We’re buds now though. As much as we wish this was a social call, it isn’t. Something happened last night in Blue Bay Harbor. Cam took the footage to Reefside to show Dr. Oliver and we came here. We were attacked by these creatures and they just disappeared even though they were winning. I think they were testing us,” Hunter explained.

“What kind of creatures are we talking?” Rocky asked.

“Really creepy and nasty,” Tori grumbled.

“Yeah, there was purple goo all over our hands and shoes from fighting them,” Hunter mentioned. The mood in the room changed immediately and both veteran rangers looked a little paler.

“Like purple ooze?” Adam asked begrudgingly.

“Yeah, do you know what they are?” Tori asked.

“Let’s see that battle,” Rocky said. Hunter handed the disc to Alpha and he fed it into the slot on the control console, bringing the footage on the screen.

“Shit…” Rocky cursed, as he watched the battle. Adam was silent and pensive while Rocky started pacing like a caged animal.

“What the hell…we killed him! We saw him fucking explode when he hit Ryan’s comet!” Rocky exclaimed.

“Calm down Rock,” Adam chided.

“Then you have seen these things before,” Hunter stated. Adam nodded.

“In 1995, our team faced a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze. At the time, we called on the power of the dinosaurs, but he destroyed our powers like they were nothing,” Adam said.

“We had to teleport to a planet many galaxies away called Phaedos to seek the Great Power. The power of the Ninjetti,” Rocky said.

“But even then, we were outmatched by his power. He put Rita and Zedd to shame. In our Megazord, we lured him into space and we were down to nine percent power,” Adam said, pausing for a moment.

“We thought we were screwed. He had a hold on us and we couldn’t break free. The cockpit was half caved in. I was just waiting for him to rip open the crane zord and send us floating off into space. But it just so happened that Ryan’s comet was passing by Earth’s orbit that weekend, like some damned after school special,” Rocky mused, earning a smirk from Adam.

“So…what happened?” Hunter asked impatiently.

“Well none of us guys knew it, but Aisha found some random emergency button. She smashed it and the Megazord kneed Ivan in the balls,” Rocky said.

“And he went floating straight into the path of the comet, destroying both. Or so we thought,” Adam finished.

“So if he is alive, then why did he attack us and why did he wait twelve years? If he wants revenge, why didn’t he go after you guys first?” Tori wondered.

“That’s the million dollar question right now,” Rocky asked.

“He may be studying all former rangers. He probably knows that we’ll eventually all team up against him. You guys also still have your Ninja powers. He may have just wanted to test how much trouble you guys will pose to him,” Adam suggested.

“But if you guys are Ninjas like us or Ninjetti, shouldn’t you guys still have some of your Ninja powers?” Hunter asked. Rocky and Adam glanced at each other.

“I don’t know. We thought all that was destroyed when the power coins were destroyed,” Rocky said.

“We drew power from our given animal spirits when we were Ninjetti. Ninjas like your team draw from their respective elements. That could be the only real difference between us. I guess it stands to reason that we may have dormant abilities that we don’t even know about,” Adam theorized.

“Sensei may have some insight. We can ask him when we get back. But first we need to figure out where to go. If he’s testing former rangers, we need to figure out who is next,” Hunter said.

“Well, from what Tommy has told me, the Lightspeed team isn’t active, but the morphers are still intact. The Wild Force morphers are kept safe in the Animarium. The Galaxy rangers are on Mirinoi, and the space morphers are still active. Other than that, I think most of the powers were destroyed or drained. Ours were only restored temporarily to help the Overdrive rangers,” Adam said.

“Including ours and the Dino Thunder rangers. Kira and the other Dino rangers still have their abilities from their Dino gems though,” Tori mentioned.

“Well, we know Tommy is still in Reefside, along with Hayley as well. What about the other Dino rangers?” Adam asked.

“Connor and Kira are in L.A. And I think she mentioned that Ethan was at MIT on the east coast. I’m not sure about Trent though,” Tori informed.

“All right, Rocky and Aisha will start contacting the rest of the original twelve. I’ll call Carlos and he can round up the space team and contact Andros. He’ll have to warn the Galaxy rangers on Mirinoi. Tommy can warn his team,” Adam listed off, before looking at the couple. 

“Are you two up for another mission?” Adam asked. They nodded.

“Whatever you need,” Hunter responded.

"Head to Silver Hills. It’s about two more hours from here and go to the Silver Guardians headquarters. There you’ll ask for Wes Collins and Eric Meyers, red Time Force and Quantum rangers. They’ll know how to get in direct contact with the Wild Force rangers in neighboring Turtle Cove,” Adam said.

“Before you head out, let’s go back to my house. You can fuel up and I’ll get you a few supplies for the trip,” Rocky suggested. They nodded.

“Thanks,” Tori responded.

~*~

Ivan Ooze’s spaceship 

In orbit of Earth’s Moon

Xinshing walked into Ivan’s Throne room and bowed respectfully to his risen Emperor and his heir, proudly laying the charred remains of the Golden power staff and burned, useless power ruby.

“Triforia belongs to you now, My Lord. Prince Trey and the Phantom ranger have been executed. I also just received word from my other generals that Aquitar is nothing more than a pile of space dust now. The Aquitians are all dead,” Xin reported. Ivan chuckled evilly, as he swirled the wine in his goblet. 

“Excellent. Proceed with our plan for Mariner Bay at once,” Ivan ordered. Xin bowed deeply. 

“It will be done, My Lord,” Xin said, as he rose and went to gather his army for the teleportation to Earth. 

“Toxa…it’s time for the same fate to befall Briarwood as well,” he urged. She rose from her Throne and nodded. 

“Yes Father, I will take the rest of our army,” Toxa said, as she got her mission underway. Meanwhile, Ivan took the lift on his massive cruiser down to the landing bay and observed the construction that was underway on his four new Ecto-Morphicons. Built in the likenesses of a serpent, a vulture, a hornet, and a scorpion, the latter two being remakes of his original designs, they would realize his plans of dominating not only the Earth, but the entire Universe…

~*~

Reefside

Home of Doctor Tommy Oliver

“Can’t you just call Jason’s cell phone?” Hayley asked, as she tapped away on the keys in the Dino cave.

“I could, but you know Jason is FBI. I don’t want the government getting wind of any of this yet. They’ll find out soon enough, but if he hears his old communicator go off, he’ll know to take it alone,” Tommy said. Hayley nodded. It was mid-morning already in Quantico so Jason would definitely already be working. She made the contact and they waited several moments. A few years ago, after the red ranger mission, Trini had successfully added a small screen Jason’s communicator and the veteran ranger’s face soon appeared. 

“I really need to get my wife to change the damned tone on this thing,” Jason complained. 

“Hey Jase, I know you’re at work, but we’ve got an emergency. Can you talk without someone hearing?” Tommy asked. The first red ranger of Earth sighed. 

“Yeah, I’m alone, but you’re not. Wanna tell me who I’m talking to?” he asked. Tommy nodded. 

“This is Hayley. She was the Dino team’s tech advisor a few years ago, this is Connor and Kira, former red and yellow Dino rangers, Cam Watanabe, former Green Samurai ranger from the Ninja team, and you know Tanya,” Tommy introduced. 

“Jason Lee Scott, first red ranger,” he introduced himself. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“In short, Ivan Ooze is back,” Tommy responded, getting right to the point. Jason frowned. 

“No way…didn’t you guys watch him get blown up when he hit that comet?” Jason asked. Tommy nodded. 

“So we thought, but he’s pulled himself back together. His goons attacked Connor and Kira last night in L.A. and Cam’s team in Blue Bay Harbor,” Tommy replied. 

“Two of my teammates have gone to Angel Grove to inform Adam Park as well,” Cam added. Jason nodded.

“So what’s the plan?” he asked, as they heard a sudden beeping.

“We have an encoded incoming  
transmission from outer space,” Hayley interrupted.   
“Any idea who it’s from?” Tommy asked. She shook her head.

“You don’t think it’s him, do you?” Connor asked, referring to Ivan Ooze.

“Not likely. What does the encryption say?” Tommy asked. 

“Blue Wolf to White Falcon,” Hayley read.

“Does that mean anything to you?” Hayley asked. 

“Billy,” Tommy and Jason said simultaneously. 

“Patch it through on the 3-way,” Tommy requested, as Billy’s face appeared in a split screen next to Jason. He looked completely terrible. 

“Billy…what’s going on?” Jason asked. 

“It’s Aquitar…it’s gone,” Billy responded. 

“Gone?” Tommy questioned. 

“Ivan Ooze is back and his army blew it out of the sky. My daughter and I are the only survivors,” Billy said, trying to calm the torrent of emotions in his voice.

“Billy…” Tanya gasped quietly.

“My wife told me before she…died that Triforia has fallen too. Trey is dead and Mirinoi and Earth are next,” Billy replied. 

“Oh my God,” Tanya said, putting her hand over her mouth.

“Ivan’s goons have started popping up here on Earth too. We’ve decided that the Ninja school in Blue Bay Harbor is our best option to start gathering former rangers,” Tommy said. Billy nodded mutely. 

“I’ll be reaching Earth by tomorrow. Is there an inconspicuous place to set my craft down?” Billy asked. Cam nodded. 

“Blue Bay Harbor is surrounded by wilderness and our school is hidden in it. Any place around the coordinates I’m sending you should be fine,” Cam said, tapping the information into the computer and sending it over the transmission.

“Thanks…I’ll see you guys soon,” Billy said, quickly ending the transmission. 

“This just got way worse. Poor Billy,” Jason said, his voice cutting through the tension. Tommy sighed. 

“Damn that monster,” Tommy growled, as he balled his hands into fists. He remembered fighting alongside the humble Aquitian rangers who had come to their aid in their time of need, despite risking their health and lives. 

“I’ll take an emergency leave of absence and see that Trini does too. Hopefully, we can make it to Blue Bay Harbor. I’ll get us on a direct flight out there and hopefully we can be there late tonight,” Jason decided. Tommy nodded.

“In the meantime, I’ll contact Zack and Kimberly too,” Jason added. 

“What about Kat? I have no idea how to get a hold of her. Do you Tanya?” Tommy asked. She shook her head.

“No, we lost contact years ago,” Tanya replied sadly. Jason sighed and ran a hand through his closely cropped brown hair.

“Is this connection absolutely secure?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Hayley replied. 

“I know where Kat is and strangely enough, it’s in Blue Bay Harbor right now. But that information is classified and cannot go any further,” Jason stressed.

“Classified?” Tommy questioned in confusion.

“I’ll explain later, but she’s…in witness protection with her son,” Jason informed. Tommy’s and Tanya’s eyes widened.

“Witness protection?!” Tommy exclaimed. Jason sighed.

“It’s a long story and I’ll tell you in person later. Let’s just say that her soon to be ex-husband is a very dangerous man,” Jason said, leaving it at that for now. Tommy and Tanya were both stunned.

“All right, we’ll see you in soon. Call me when you land at the airport,” Tommy said. Jason nodded. 

“Will do bro and May the power protect us all,” Jason said somberly, as the transmission winked out. Tommy blew out a shaky breath and turned to the three younger former rangers and Hayley. 

“All right, let’s give Tori and Hunter a couple hours to make contact with Adam and then we’ll call him,” Tommy said. 

“What now?” Kira asked. Tommy looked up at the pair.

“You two need to return to Los Angeles and make arrangements to get time away. Then pack your stuff and head to Blue Bay Harbor,” Tommy said. Kira nodded. She was in between albums right now and didn’t have a lot of media appearances or concerts currently.

“I’ll cancel what few interviews and appearances you have in the next few weeks,” Tanya assured her.

“Conner…I know it’s the middle of the season, but do you think you can take leave?” he asked the red ranger, who had been silent since Billy’s shocking revelation.

“That asshole sent his goons after Kira…after us last night and now he’s killed billions of people on another planet. There’s no place I need to be except finding a way to kill this bastard. The coach can go to hell or replace me if he has a problem with it. I don’t care,” Conner spat, as he gripped Kira’s hand tightly. There was something the former red was never short on and that was passion. Passion for his sport was just one facet, but Conner’s passion and love for Kira was another, along with his passion for saving lives as a ranger. When Ivan Ooze killed his first innocent person and attacked Kira, it became Conner McKnight’s mission to stop him. Tommy nodded, proud of Conner’s conviction and instant leadership. He remembered a time when the red Dino ranger had nearly quit the team, because it was interfering with his soccer ambitions. But that Conner had long since matured. His growth and change from the once conceded jock to the strong leader he was now was astounding at times. They were going to need a lot of red ranger leadership like this in the days ahead, of that he was certain…


	7. Chapter 6: Iridescent

Disclaimer: I don’t own Power Rangers. I think Saban owns them again. It was Disney for a while, but whoever owns them, it’s definitely not me. I also don't own any song lyrics used. I'm just borrowing to set the tone of the chapter.

AN: Here’s chapter 6! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

AN 2: Set in 2007 following the Operation Overdrive episode “Once a Ranger”. Everything after that episode is AU.

Crimson Rising

Chapter 6: Iridescent

You were standing in the wake of devastation  
And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down  
Insides crying "Save me now"  
You were there, impossibly alone

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

Song: Iridescent

Artist: Linkin Park

~*~

Angel Grove

Home of Rocky and Aisha Desantos

After closing the dojo with an emergency sign up citing a family emergency, Hunter and Tori followed Adam and Rocky back to the Desantos house. Aisha had already been called and left the vet clinic that she owned early, picking up their daughter from daycare on the way.

“Daddy!” Olivia Ashala Desantos called, as she ran to him as fast as her little five-year-old legs would carry her. Rocky smiled and scooped her up, before kissing his wife tenderly.

“He’s really back?” the pretty African-American woman asked.

“Afraid so ‘Sha,” Rocky said, as the woman turned and smiled invitingly to them.

“This is Hunter Bradley and Tori Hanson, crimson thunder and blue wind ninja rangers,” he said, as Aisha shook their hands.

“Nice to meet you both. I’m Aisha Desantos, second yellow Ranger,” she replied. Hunter nodded.

“Good to meet you,” he greeted.

“Nice to meet you,” Tori repeated.

“Let’s go inside and make some sandwiches. Sounds like you guys have a trip ahead of you and we have phone calls to make,” Aisha said. They agreed and went inside the very nice and spacious two-story home.

~*~

Olivia swung her legs, as she sat on the counter, while her mother made sandwiches, and she chatted animatedly with Tori, who had just become her new best friend. Tori chatted back, adoring her as much as Olivia seemed to instantly adore Tori. The blue water ninja was glad that there was still innocence like this in their sometimes very ugly world. She did what she did to protect that innocence. 

Olivia’s black hair was up I pigtails adorned with yellow ribbons, her skin was a beautiful caramel color and she had obviously inherited her father’s smile. Her pigtails bounced as she giggled.

“She’s beautiful,” Tori complimented. Aisha smiled.

"Thank you. She’s Daddy’s little princess. Rocky denies her nothing,” Aisha said, both amusement and disdain in her voice. Tori smiled and wondered if she and Hunter would have children someday. She knew he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. They had talked in sensual whispers the previous night after making love. The unexpected battle had brought forth the need to express their love both physically and verbally. She knew what he feared now, even though she insisted that she could take care of herself. He had lost everyone he cared about, namely his parents at a very young age. Blake leaving to tour with Factory Blue had hit him harder than anyone save for her knew. And now that evil had returned, possibly to hunt every living ranger, former or not, he was afraid of losing her. She remembered his tangible fear from the night before. 

~*~

“Hunter!” she cried out in ecstasy, as he coaxed a powerful climax from her. He pumped hard and fast, unable to speak anything intelligible as her tight, slicks walls hugged him, etching pleasured agony on his face. Tori grazed her teeth along his neck and her mewls of pleasure that she was still reaping from her orgasm drove him wild. He captured her lips in a searing kiss and she gladly welcomed his tongue into her mouth. 

“I love you,” Tori whispered in his ear. Her confession broke his control and he erupted inside her with a passion filled howl. He collapsed into her waiting arms and she kissed him tenderly. 

“I love you too,” he finally managed to say. She smiled brilliantly, but noticed his pensive look, as gently pulled himself from her hot depths and rolled onto his back. She propped herself up on his chest and his arm slid around her waist. 

“What’s bothering you?” she asked, as she kissed his bare chest and idly traced the lines of definition over his muscled torso. 

“I just thought the danger was behind us. I’m happier than I ever thought I could be and now I could lose you,” he said dejectedly. 

“You are not going to lose me,” she insisted. 

“You fought those things too, Tor. They made Lothor look like a chump and I have a feeling they were just the lackeys,” He responded. 

“That doesn’t mean you’re going to lose me,” she said. 

“The fates or whatever is out there like to fuck with me,” Hunter said darkly. Tori sat up and covered her unclothed body with the sheet. 

“No one is going to take me away from you, Hunter Bradley. You’re holding on way too tightly for that to happen. Not to mention that I’m not a pushover in a fight. I’m not going to let anyone take me away or you away,” she replied. 

“I wouldn’t survive losing you, Tor. You’re everything to me,” he confessed, as he sat up behind her, pressing his bare, sculpted chest against her naked back. Sensually, he kissed her shoulder, before moving open mouthed kisses to her slender neck. Tori shivered in delight, as his hands slid up her slender, toned abdomen and cupped her beautiful, full breasts. She moaned and hot desire pooled at her center again. 

“Hunter…” she moaned, before his lips were on hers, sparking the passion between them again. 

~*~

“Thinking about someone?” Aisha asked knowingly. Tori blushed, as she had been caught staring at the tall, handsome blonde in the living room. 

“Yeah, I just thought all this was finally over,” Tori sighed. 

“You and me both, girl. I haven’t been a ranger for fourteen years and now this. I’m married to a red and you’re dating one, which means they’ll both be out in front, leading the attack. Ivan Ooze was our toughest battle, like going from the little league to pros in one big leap. I’d be lying to you if I told you that I wasn’t scared,” Aisha said quietly, as she stroked her daughter’s hair. Tori looked at Olivia and then back at Aisha, before squeezing the former yellow ranger’s hand. 

“We’ll all do what we have to in order to protect what’s important,” Tori assured her. Aisha smiled and lifted her daughter off the counter. 

“Why don’t you help Tori take some sandwiches to your daddy, Uncle Adam, and Hunter,” Aisha told her, giving her a small plate, while Tori took a bigger one. 

“Go on munchkin, I’ll be in soon,” Aisha prodded. Tori smiled and watched her carefully carry the tray in. 

“Mommy said to bring these,” Olivia announced, as she and Tori set the plates down. 

“Thanks princess,” Rocky told her, kissing her on the head. Tori sat next to Hunter, as they ate quickly and plans were drawn out. Soon, they were at the door.

“Be careful,” Aisha pleaded to their two new young friends. Tori nodded. 

“We will and we’ll call when we make contact with Wes and Eric,” Tori promised, they shared a hug. Olivia looked at her expectantly and Tori knelt down to hug her. The little girl looked shyly up at Hunter, who smiled gently at her. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Olivia whispered in Tori’s ear though everyone could hear. Tori giggled. 

“Yes,” she said back in a loud whisper. 

“He’s really handsome,” Olivia whispered again. Tori giggled and the others chuckled, enjoying Hunter’s embarrassment

“I know,” she replied with a giggle, before she and Hunter walked out the door hand in hand. Once they were on his bike and their helmets were secure, Hunter revved the engine and Tori held on tightly, as they headed out.

~*~

Mariner Bay

The day had started out as any ordinary weekday in the Mariner Bay. Dana and Carter Grayson left their home for their busy careers, hers as a doctor and his as a firefighter. But that day, at eleven twenty three in the morning, would be a date and time etched into the memories of every Mariner Bay citizen who managed to survive. 

Carter Grayson limped as fast as he could, carrying two crying children out of the burning building. He set them down, preparing to go back in, as his wife ran an emergency triage center nearby. The hospital was one of the first hit buildings and Dana had only made it out thanks to her ranger powers. They were under attack again and naturally, they morphed to combat the new evil. But these green skinned warriors were like nothing they had ever fought before, making the demons they had faced seven years ago seem like nothing. These beings had come out of nowhere and demanded nothing. There was none of the usual bravado that evil villains came spouting, daring the rangers to face them and boasting that they would destroy them. There was none of that this time. These aliens just came and left destruction in their wake. Buildings crumbled instantly with one energy blast that the creatures seemed to wield not from a weapon or magic, but simply from their hands. Somehow, they gathered energy from their very life force and used it without draining their energy. And when they weren’t blasting things, they proved that they were skilled fighters. They immediately morphed when the chaos erupted, but it had not mattered. Fighting these things, even morphed, still meant certain defeat. They had learned that lesson hard early on when Chad was hit head on with a blast that tore through his ranger armor and left with a gaping hole in his midsection. He died moments later in the arms of his friends. Moments later, their powers had failed when the Aqua base was destroyed, taking the lives of Joel, Angela, Captain Mitchell, and hundreds of others. 

As Carter stumbled back toward the burning building, it exploded, blowing him to the ground. There were still a lot of people inside, but now they were lost, senselessly murdered for nothing. Carter let out a strangled yell, representing the pain and loss they had experienced in just a few hours. It was now a mission of survival and that meant those they had saved were their concern now. 

“We need to move everyone to the underground bunker beneath the firehouse,” Carter ordered to his remaining teammates. 

“But there are more people…” Dana started to protest. 

“There’s no time Dana! We’re all dead if we don’t get those we can to the bunker,” Carter said, instantly sorry for snapping at his wife, who hadn’t had time to mourn her father yet.

“Carter’s right. This is a recovery mission now. There are other rangers out there and they’ll come for us,” Ryan said, aiding the red ranger in his painful decision.

“How can you be sure?” Kelsey asked, as she held a small whimpering child in her arms.

“Because no ranger, current or former, will take this attack lightly. This is war,” Carter said gravely, as they began moving those survivors in the triage center to their destination, all the while praying that they would not be discovered. 

~*~

Briarwood

Nick stared on in horror, as the magical forest around Briarwood burned like a raging inferno. His parents were overseas, exploring the world together and making up for lost time. After traveling across most of the United States with them, he decided to opt out of the overseas trip, because he missed his friends. Okay, so he missed Madison the most. So with his parent’s blessings and promises that they would see him soon, he made his way back to California to surprise them. But this was what met him upon his return. 

The power was gone now and…all the magical creatures. And Claire…poor Claire never had a chance. Nothing he had experienced or witnessed during his ranger days could have prepared him for this. His stomach twisted and he swallowed the bile in his throat. The city was leveled and he knew the chance of finding his friends alive was slim. 

“Madison…I should have never left you,” he nearly sobbed in anguish, but pushed it away.

Without wasting another minute, he ran through the razed city and found his friends exactly where he knew they would be if alive. Outside the crumbled Rockporium, the four rangers sat defeated, battered and dirty, with minor injuries and hopeless expressions. 

“Nick…” Madison squeaked, as her turned her dirty, tearstained face up at him. 

“Maddie…” he croaked, as he knelt down beside her. 

“We failed…we couldn’t stop this,” Maddie cried into his chest, as he held her.

“I’m sorry, I should have never left,” he whispered. 

“You’re damn right you shouldn’t have,” Vida spat, glaring at him with hard, tear-filled eyes.

“Stop it V, he couldn’t have stopped any of this either,” Chip argued. 

“None of us could. Whatever these green guys are, they’re way out of our league,” Xander chimed in.

“Yeah and we just ran away like cowards!” Vida spat, as the tears finally started coming. She allowed Chip to hug her tightly and grateful when he started to cry with her. 

“No, you didn’t run away, V. You did what you had to in order to survive so we can fight again another day,” Nick told them quietly. 

“What do we do now?” Maddie sniffed, as she lifted her head from his chest. 

“If these things are gone, we find survivors and we help them anyway we can,” Nick said. 

“Nick is right. There’s others out there…other rangers way more experienced than we are. They’ll do something about this,” Xander assured her, trying to employ his usual lighthearted charm, though he was having trouble mustering his upbeat façade. 

“Like the ones you just worked with?” Chip asked. Xander nodded. 

“Them and so many more, mates. I think this is just the beginning,” Xander replied. Nick nodded. He knew there was frightening truth in that statement…

~*~

Los Angeles

Thanks to Tanya’s connections, she had herself, Kira, and Conner on a private jet back to L.A. within an hour. It took nearly no time at all and they would be right back on the plane in just a few hours to return to Blue Bay Harbor. 

Kira was at their apartment packing and he was talking to his coach, which wasn’t going well at all.

“I don’t believe this, McKnight. It’s the middle of the season!” Coach Stevens yelled. Conner sighed. 

“I know coach, but I need to be there for my family. Believe me, if I thought I wasn’t needed, then I wouldn’t be asking for an emergency leave of absence,” Conner insisted. 

“Just what kind of bloody emergency is this?” Stevens demanded. Conner sighed.

“Oh nothing much, just an immensely evil being that plans to conquer the planet and a group of former, powerless rangers are all that stands between him and the annihilation of the human race. Nope, no emergency there,” Conner ranted in his head, fighting the urge to pace like a caged animal. 

“I’d rather not go into detail, but believe me, I have to go. You know that I’m dedicated enough to my career that I wouldn’t just up and leave if the situation wasn’t dire,” Conner argued. 

“I’m not sure that I do,” the coach retorted. Conner blanched. 

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?” the red Dino ranger questioned. 

“It means that I recall hearing about how you did this back in high school. You blew two chances then when a scout tried to recruit you. The only reason you got another chance later was that you’re so damn good. But you can be replaced, McKnight,” the coach spat. Conner steeled his gaze on the older man and clenched his teeth. 

“So that’s it? I take leave and you’re going to kick me off the team?” Conner questioned. The coach shrugged. 

“I won’t have a choice. And sure, the teams will look at you again in next year’s draft, but some coaches will be reluctant to take on a player that’s known to abandon the sport on any whim,” the coach threatened. Conner exhaled a strangled breath, trying to keep his cool. He wanted to scream at the coach that if he didn’t do this that there might not be an Earth left soon, much less a game. Conner sighed, as the coach spoke again.

“I’m sure your family will understand that you can’t just leave,” the coach reasoned. 

“So, you’re saying that I need to choose between the team and my family?” Conner asked. 

“If you want to put it that way, McKnight, but don’t make me out to be the villain here. The season’s over in a few weeks. I’m sure your family will be fine without you until then,” the coach suggested. 

“Then I’ve made my choice,” Conner stated calmly. The coach smiled and stood up, ready to congratulate his star player on seeing things his way. But when Conner handed him his security badge and tossed him the key to his locker in the locker room, the coach’s face was stricken with shock. It remained that way, as his most talented player walked out of his office without looking back.

~*~

Phaedos

Zedd appeared on Phaedos and immediately sensing his presence, Dulcea emerged from her Temple. 

“The Ninjetti spirits are restless. Something has happened, hasn’t it?” Dulcea questioned. Zedd sighed. 

“Ivan Ooze has returned,” Zedd announced. 

“That’s impossible!” she refuted. 

“I wish it was, but it seems his daughter and top General found a way to bring him back. Now he’s seeking revenge. The Gold and Phantom Rangers are dead, Triforia has fallen, Aquitar has been destroyed, and he has ravaged two former ranger cities on Earth,” Zedd listed, but put his hand up, as she prepared to ask him if it was Blue Bay Harbor.

“He destroyed Mariner Bay and Briarwood. The Lightspeed morphers had no connection to the morphing grid, so their repair will not be so easily or quickly done. And I believe he wanted to take out the morphers for the ranger team that draws off magic too,” Zedd told her, as she surveyed the two desolate cities through her viewing pond. 

“That monster,” she hissed under her breath. 

“He is intrigued by the Ninja ranger’s powers over the elements and seeking to toy with the ones who destroyed him in the first place. This has drawn Tommy’s Dino rangers into the mess as well,” Zedd told her gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Then he has seen Hunter?” she asked. He nodded.

“I’m afraid so,” Zedd replied.

“Does he suspect?” she asked. 

“I’m not sure, but it wouldn’t surprise me if he suspects some kind of connection. A crimson thunder ranger that bores such a resemblance to Zander, his mortal enemy next to your brother, will strike him as too coincidental,” Zedd told her.

“Then it’s time,” Dulcea replied. Zedd nodded. 

“Only the combined powers of the Ninjetti and the Phoenix can stop him for good,” Dulcea said.

“You want me to bring them all?” Zedd asked. She nodded.

“They are the ones the scrolls speak of. Other former rangers will be there for support, but the prophecy says that twenty will stand against evil in the final battle and will follow the one with the firebird spirit to save their home. The scroll will reveal those twenty I speak of,” Dulcea said. Zedd nodded. 

“I will go to Blue Bay Harbor at once to begin that gathering, which may already be underway,” Zedd replied. Dulcea nodded gratefully. 

“He might not take any of this very well at first, especially when he finds out he’s related to me,” Zedd mentioned. Dulcea nodded. 

“I know, but I’m confident that you can convince him that what you speak is true. He can be hotheaded like his father, but I believe he has a young woman standing beside him to keep him in check,” Dulcea mused with a smile. Zedd nodded. 

“There’s a strong woman behind all hot headed ranger males, most of the reds especially. And yes, my brother was a hothead and you’ll be happy to know that your son is the same,” Zedd told her with an eye roll. Dulcea smiled. 

“I kept him in line and I’m sure the dolphin spirit will do the same for my son,” Dulcea said confidently. Zedd chuckled. 

“Yes, my nephew is whipped if that’s what you’re looking for,” Zedd teased, as he used his powers and disappeared, returning to Earth to change his nephew’s life and the lives of nineteen other former rangers forever…

~*~

Reefside

Home of Dr. Tommy Oliver

“No, I understand. You, Ashley and Zhane need to protect KO-35 after what happened to Triforia and Aquitar,” Tommy said, as he spoke with Andros over the comm system in the Dino cave. 

“I wish there was more I could do. I am regretting accepting T.J, Cassie, and Carlos’ resignations. They could help if they still had their morphers,” Andros replied regrettably.

“No one can blame them for wanting to move on completely. Most of us thought that time in our lives was finally passed, including me. With what just happened in Mariner Bay and Briarwood, you better stay on KO-35 and the galaxy rangers shouldn’t risk leaving Mirinoi unprotected,” Tommy confirmed. He wasn’t really sure what any of them could do anyway. The Lightspeed powers might as well have been non-existent against this enemy. He doubted the space morphers or quasar sabers would offer much resistance. 

“Still, Ash and I will contact them and let them know what’s going on after I contact the galaxy rangers. May the power protect us all,” Andros said, as the comm went dark. Tommy sighed and grabbed his packed duffle bag. It was time to leave for Blue Bay Harbor. As he tossed it into the backseat of his jeep, he thought about that little saying that Zordon had coined so long ago.

May the Power Protect You

“We could use a little of that power right now, Zordon,” Tommy mumbled to himself, as he started the engine and pulled out of his driveway, leaving his house behind for the open road.


	8. Chapter 7: Hope So Far Away

Disclaimer: I don’t own Power Rangers. I think Saban owns them again. It was Disney for a while, but whoever owns them, it’s definitely not me.

AN: Here’s chapter 7! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

AN 2: Set in 2007 following the Operation Overdrive episode “Once a Ranger”. Everything after that episode is AU.

Crimson Rising

Chapter 7: Hope Is So Far Away

Memories that Fade

Colors that run

Shadows that fall upon us all

Imagine no more war

Something we all crave for

 

Hope

Hope is so far away

Yet with each passing day, we want it so much more

I can scream but will anyone listen?

I can run but is anyone coming?

Hope is close but it’s still so distant

It’s in our hands just to make it happen

Song: Hope Is So Far Away

Artist: Eyeshine

 

Silver Hills

Two hours later, at about two in the afternoon, Hunter and Tori sped past the city limits sign that read Silver Hills. Tori guided Hunter from the directions they had gotten at their last stop to the Silver Guardians headquarters. After parking, they walked hand in hand toward the building, but they were promptly stopped by two men wearing uniforms and caps with the Silver Guardians logo on it. 

“Civilians aren’t allowed past this point,” one of them said sternly. 

“We’re here to see Wes Collins and Eric Meyers,” Tori said politely. 

“Commander Collins and Commander Meyers are very busy men. You’ll need to schedule an appointment and come back later,” the other replied. 

"It’s really important that we see them now,” Hunter insisted. 

“And it’s like I told the young lady. Come back when you have an appointment. Leave now or we’ll have to escort you from the grounds,” the first one said, as he grabbed Tori’s arm. 

“Let go of me,” she cried, surprising him by twisting his arm and releasing herself with ease. He foolishly made a grab for her again, but Hunter was in his face this time. 

“Trust me dude, you don’t want to touch her again if you value your health,” he threatened. 

“Threatening an officer can get you thirty days in jail,” the officer threatened back. But Hunter only smirked. 

“You’ll have to catch us first,” Hunter said. They were preparing to Ninja streak when a voice called out to the officers. They immediately stood at attention and saluted. 

“At ease men,” Wes Collins ordered. 

“Sir, these trespassers claim they need to speak with you and Commander Meyers,” the officer reported.

“You two must be Hunter Bradley and Tori Hanson,” Wes said. The pair looked at each other in surprise. Another dark haired, smirking man joined him. 

“Dr. Oliver called us. Follow us,” Eric said. 

“Sorry about the welcoming committee,” Wes said. 

“I still think we should have seen what you two got. It would have been fun to see those two dimwits get their asses kicked,” Eric mused. 

“Tori could have easily taken them both by herself, but I like to have fun too,” Hunter said with a smirk. 

“Wes Collins,” he introduced, shaking their hands. 

“Eric Meyers,” Eric said. 

“I’m a little confused. Adam thought it would be best not to call anyone that was in the state. They were only going to make calls to those not easily reachable in person,” Tori said. Wes and Eric exchanged a nervous glance. 

“What’s going on?” Hunter asked, picking up on it right away. 

“Things have changed. Mariner Bay has been destroyed,” Wes said gravely. 

“What?!” Tori exclaimed. 

“And the Lightspeed rangers?” Hunter asked. 

“Chad and Joel, their blue and green rangers, were killed, along with their technical advisor, Angela Fairweather, and head of the aqua base, Captain Mitchell. Despite their grief, the other four remaining rangers are leading the rescue efforts. Thousands are dead and hundreds more are injured or missing,” Eric said. Hunter gripped Tori’s hand, as things suddenly took a new, frightening direction. 

“We want to help,” Hunter said. The two men nodded. 

“We have a vehicle waiting to take us. We’ll show you what footage we have on the way. It won’t be easy to watch,” Wes warned. Suddenly, they heard an odd squawking and looked up, only to see giant black and purple birds flying toward them. 

“Oh no, those are the birds Rocky told us about,” Tori said. 

“Look out!” Hunter called, as two of the birds dived on Wes and Eric, toppling them to the ground. Hunter and Tori ducked low to the ground, as two more swooped over them. 

“If you can still morph, then do it!” Hunter called. 

“Time for Time Force!” Wes called. 

“Quantum power!” Eric called, as they morphed into their respective ranger uniforms. Hunter and Tori stood up back to back and in Ninja fashion, pulled away their civilian clothes to reveal their Ninja uniforms, both black and trimmed in crimson and light blue respectively. The dozens of birds swarmed around them and were holding up fairly well, even against Wes and Eric’s weapons. The Silver Guardians’ weapons were only blowing them back, but they kept coming. 

“Power of water!” Tori called, as water swirled around her and blew back the beaked creatures. 

“Power of Thunder!” Hunter called, as he hit two dead on with a crackling orb of energy. One exploded and feathers flew everywhere. Hunter smirked. 

“They don’t like thunder,” he said, as two more crackling orbs of energy appeared in his palms. Tori smiled at him, as two more exploded. 

“I guess it makes sense that thunder is a weakness,” Tori said, as she suddenly felt something sharp pierce her skin on both shoulders. She screamed, as she realized it was the talons of one of the Tengu warriors. 

“HUNTER!!!!” she cried, as he started lifting her off the ground. 

“TORI!!!!” he cried, as he Ninja streaked toward her and grabbed her legs. Tori shot water in its face and it dropped them both. With that, the creatures peculiarly disappeared. 

“What the hell was that about?” Eric complained, as he demorphed. Wes followed suit, as Hunter examined the scratches on her shoulders. 

“I’m fine,” she insisted. 

“There’s first aid in the suburban. We need to make a quick stop in Turtle Cove and then we’ll be on our way to Mariner Bay,” Eric said. They nodded and followed. After wheeling Hunter’s bike into a trailer Eric hitched to the black suburban, they got in and while Wes drove, Eric fiddled with the DVD player, while Hunter used the items in the first aid kit to treat Tori’s scratches, ignoring her protests that she was fine. 

“Oww…stupid birds,” Tori grumbled, as the antiseptic stung. Hunter smirked at her antics. 

“Hold still and this won’t take long. You’re not getting out this,” Hunter chided. She huffed. 

“Oh, like you’re always the model patient,” she retorted. His smirk widened. 

“Touché,” he responded, as he finished with the bandages and Eric paused the footage, while Wes merged onto the interstate. He played the footage and Eric had been right. It was hard to watch, which meant it would be even harder to see in person. Tori gripped Hunter’s hand, as buildings fell, the people screaming in horror and pain echoed in their ears, and the blue Light speed ranger made the ultimate sacrifice. Hunter swallowed the lump in his throat and silently vowed that he wouldn’t lose anymore rangers, least of all his own teammates, no matter what he had to do. He glanced down, seeing Tori trying with a great amount of effort not to let the tears in her eyes fall. She would cry, but not now. She would cry when they were alone in the security of his arms. 

Eric froze the screen on a green skinned man with the coldest black eyes any of them had ever seen.

“We don’t know who this guy is, but he’s definitely the General of this merry band of green freaks,” Eric stated, as Hunter made a note to memorize this one. He felt his element stirring in his blood, churning like it always did when he felt a serious battle coming on. He swallowed, his mouth feeling dry all the sudden and he felt hot all over. There was a roaring in his ears and his blood coursed like fire through his veins, as he stared into evil. 

“Babe?” Tori’s voice cut  
through the roaring and he was suddenly back to normal.   
“Huh?” he asked. 

“You were miles away,” she said, putting the back of her hand to his flushed face.

“You’re burning up,” she added, recoiling her hand. He exhaled a shaky breath. 

“I’m fine…I’d just like to get a piece of that guy,” he covered, not really sure what had just happened. Tori gave him a questioning look and he flashed her one of his lazy smiles in reassurance. 

“I’m fine…you know how I get when I feel a battle coming on and this guy needs to pay,” Hunter stated. 

“And he will when we face him,” Eric tossed in, confident that he and Wes could take the alien trash. Tori didn’t look so sure. 

“Maybe, but I don’t think the Lightspeed rangers are slouches. These guys seem like they’re in another league,” Tori replied. 

“Maybe, but they were caught off guard. We’ll be ready now,” Wes affirmed. She relaxed a little, as Hunter laced his fingers with hers. Wes veered right, taking the Turtle Cove exit and reminded Hunter of an early question.

“So what’s in Turtle Cove?” he asked. 

“Wild Force,” Eric replied simply.

~*~

Reefside 

Conner answered his phone, as Tanya drove them back to the private air field where the plane waited to take them back to Blue Bay Harbor. It was three in the afternoon now and evening on the east coast. He had left a message for Ethan earlier and was finally getting a return call.

“Hello,” he answered. 

“Dude…don’t you have a game tonight? I thought I’d get your voicemail,” the former Tricera ranger said.

“Something way more important has come up. Have you heard anything about what happened today in Mariner Bay?” Conner asked. 

“I’ve been in class most of the day, but it’s all over the internet. That was some serious quake,” Ethan responded.

“Quake? Is that what they’re calling it?” Conner asked, as he exchanged a glance with Kira and saw Tanya look back at them through the rear view mirror.

“Uh yeah dude, what else could cause that kind of destruction,” Ethan replied. 

“Try a monster attack,” Conner hissed. 

“Bro, you’re not serious,” Ethan scoffed. 

“Trust me Eth, the government might be trying to cover it up to keep people from panicking, but we’ve got a situation on our hands and we need you on the first plane to Blue Bay Harbor,” Conner said in what Ethan would call his red ranger voice. 

“Conner, I have finals all week. I can’t leave right now. And how did you get out in the middle of the season?” Ethan asked. 

“Ethan, you know that I wouldn’t leave in the middle of the season unless the situation is dire. I don’t want to say much more over the phone since I doubt this is secure, but trust me, you need to get back to this coast as soon as possible,” Conner urged. He heard Ethan blow out a shaky breath.

“All right, I’ll see what I can do and I’ll call you tomorrow,” Ethan said, as they said goodbye and Conner hung up. Kira gave him slight smile and slid her hand into his. He smiled back and caught Tanya’s eye.

“How long do you think they can pass off what happened in Mariner Bay as a quake?” Conner asked. Tanya shook her head. 

“I’m not sure. They can probably fool anyone that hasn’t seen the sight for themselves for a while, but Mariner Bay’s survivors know what’s happened and I’m sure the Internet is already swarming with rumors by now,” Tanya replied. Conner’s phone rang again and he looked at the caller id, deciding to let it go to voicemail.

“You’re not going to answer that?” Kira asked. 

“It’s my Dad. I’m sure my parents have heard about the coach kicking me off the team by now. I’m really not ready for that conversation,” he replied, as she put her hand on his shoulder. 

“How do you think your parents would react if they knew the real reason?” Tanya asked. 

“What? You mean that I used to be a Power Ranger?” Conner questioned. Tanya nodded and he shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it. I always thought I’d never be able to tell them,” Conner responded.

“Some of us have told our parents, years after we retired from being rangers. Others have chosen not to in fear of less than stellar reactions,” Tanya informed. 

“Did you tell yours?” Kira asked. Tanya nodded. 

“My parents are archeologists and were presumed dead in a cave in when I was young. But I never believed they were gone and thanks to being a ranger, Zordon allowed me to search the dig site. I found them alive and told them everything. I knew my parents would be proud of me,” Tanya explained. 

“Have other former rangers told their parents?” Conner asked.

“Well, I can only speak for my team, but it got a little hard for Tommy to hide after a while,” Tanya said with a chuckle. 

“And it kind of came up in the conversation when Billy told his dad he was staying on another planet to live. But Rocky’s mom is really overprotective and was stressed out enough trying to raise all his brothers and sisters by herself so he never told her. And Adam still hasn’t and refuses to tell his dad till this day,” Tanya explained.

“Why?” Kira asked. 

“Because Adam’s dad is a cop and he’s not very fond of the power rangers,” Tanya replied. 

“He doesn’t like the power rangers?” Conner asked, floored at such a possibility. Though he supposed he was being naïve in thinking that. 

“But without the power rangers, Earth would have been conquered long ago,” Kira reasoned. 

“He realizes that and he is grateful that the rangers have always taken care of whatever evil that has faced them. But he doesn’t think they should be allowed to conceal their identities and should abide by the same rules and codes that police officials do. He doesn’t think they should be above the law, at least that’s how he sees it. The numerous times rangers have been turned evil only fuels his argument,” Tanya explained. 

“Wow…I guess I never thought there are actually people out there that have a problem with the power rangers,” Conner replied. Tanya sighed. 

“Believe me Conner, there are more of them than you think. I probably shouldn’t be telling you all this, but there are even many that believe the rangers are the reason so many evils have flocked to Earth in the first place,” Tanya said. 

“Oh please, that’s complete garbage!” Conner scoffed.

“Does Dr. O know all this?” Kira asked. Tanya nodded. 

“He’s the expert on it, besides Adam. They keep up on the chatter in case the occasion ever comes that we have to actively cooperate with the local or federal governments,” Tanya responded. 

“Let’s hope they just let us handle it,” Kira said, trying to be optimistic. 

“I hope so too Kira, but with what happened in Mariner Bay, they may try to stick their noses into ranger business even more,” Tanya warned. Silence left them to ponder their thoughts after that and Connor tried to imagine how his parents would react to knowing that he had been a ranger. His twin lived in Blue Bay Harbor with his dad while his mom was still in Reefside. Eric would soon know since he attended the Wind Ninja Academy and Conner decided that first; he would break the news to Eric before making a decision about telling his parents. 

~*~

San Diego

Blake Bradley threw off his riding goggles and helmet, as he finished his practice runs and cut the engine on his bike. 

“Were you just taking a light cruise out there or actually trying to post your slowest time?” one of his teammates, Brian, asked. Blake shook his head. 

“Guess I’m a little distracted today,” Blake responded. 

“Yeah, we all heard the shouting match you were having with your brother over video chat last night,” Brian informed. Blake shrugged. 

“I overreacted, but it still makes me wonder what could have been,” Blake replied. 

“You mean with this girl, Tori?” he prodded. 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter. She’s happy with my brother and I think my brother is happy too. And for Hunter, that’s sayin’ something. I left four years ago and me thinking that she was just going to wait for me until I decided I wanted to be with her was a little egotistical I guess,” Blake reasoned. 

“Boy, I’ll say. But you’re the amazing Blake Bradley. I guess we should be used to your ego tripping,” Brian teased, nudging his arm. Blake nodded, taking it in stride.

“Very funny…suppose I deserve that,” Blake responded.

“Buck up man, there’s plenty of fish in the sea. We’re going out to get a beer. You comin’?” he asked. Blake opened his mouth to say yes when he heard a sound he hadn’t heard since Lothor’s return. He dug into his bag and stared at the communicator. 

“Hello? You okay man?” Brian asked. 

“Uh…yeah, but I’ll have to take a rain check on that beer,” Blake said, as he headed off without another word. Once he was sure he was alone, he raised the device to his lips. 

“Go for Blake,” he answered.

“Blake…it’s Cam,” Cam’s voice sounded.

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“Trouble…Big trouble,” Cam answered.

“Nah, it can’t be Lothor again,” Blake refuted.

“I only wish it was Lothor. It’s worse…way worse, but I can’t say much more over the communicators. Just get back to Blue Bay Harbor as soon as possible,” Cam ordered. Blake shook his head.

“Look, I’ve got a race tomorrow, I can’t just leave! Besides, what can we do? We don’t even have powers anymore,” Blake argued.

“Look, I realize that this sucks the big one dude, but we’re all gathering…as in all who have ever held ranger powers. We don’t have a choice. We’re staring down the barrel of the annihilation of the human race right now,” Shane’s voice sounded. 

“I told you not to say too much over the communicators. He might be listening,” Cam warned. 

“He already knows that we know about him. Just get here,”   
Shane’s voice ordered.   
“Got it…I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Blake said through clenched teeth. He angrily stuffed the communicator into his bag and went to his hotel room. After packing a few things and leaving his teammates a note, Blake hopped onto his navy blue street bike. Luckily, he was currently in San Diego for his next race, so he could avoid slow airports and make the 3 hour trek home on his wheels…

~*~

Turtle Cove

The black suburban pulled up next to the red jeep, where five young people were gathered. The four occupants got out and the two Ninjas trailed behind the Silver Guardians. 

“Wes…” Cole Evans greeted with a handshake.

“Eric…” he continued with another handshake.

“Good to see all of you…we just wish the circumstances were better,” Wes said, nodding to the other four that made up Wild Force. 

“The Government is calling it an Earthquake, but that story isn’t going to hold much longer considering that Briarwood is gone now too,” Taylor informed, her eyes meeting Eric’s in a piercing stare.

“Briarwood too? Are the Mystic Force rangers okay?” Tori chimed in. 

“I think so. We think they’re helping with the relief efforts. Someone named Adam Park told me that they hoped to send someone to get them soon and take them somewhere called Blue Bay Harbor,” Cole said.

“Ninja Ops,” Hunter concluded. Tori nodded. Tommy and Adam were bringing everyone together.

“If Tommy is gathering ranger teams, then it’s safe to assume that he wants us to get the Lightspeed rangers and head there,” Wes decided.

“That’s fine, but who are they?” Taylor asked, ever the suspicious one. Eric rolled his eyes.

“Relax Lieutenant, they’re rangers too,” Eric said stiffly. She glared at him. 

“Actually it’s Captain now, Mr. Meyers,” she replied coldly.

“That’s Commander Meyers and you know it,” he shot back. 

“This is really not the time for your lover’s quarrel,” Wes warned. 

“Try ex-lover,” Taylor said icily. The tension between the two was thick, making it obvious that things hadn’t ended well between them. 

“I’m Tori Hanson, former Blue Wind Ninja ranger,” Tori introduced, cutting through the tension. Alyssa greeted her with a warm smile. 

“Alyssa Enrile-Evans,” she greeted, a hand resting on her obviously pregnant belly. 

“Hunter Bradley, former crimson thunder ninja ranger,” he greeted with a nod to her and a handshake with Cole.

“Cole Evans, former red as well. You’ve unfortunately met our crabby yellow ranger Taylor Earhart and this is Danny Delgado and Max Cooper, our blue and black rangers,” Cole introduced. Greetings were exchanged. 

“Were you able to get your morphers from the Animarium?” Wes asked. The Wild Force team exchanged glances. 

“No…and we’re not sure why, but we’ve been completely cut off from the Animarium. I’m afraid we’re powerless,” Cole said regrettably. 

“Then it isn’t a coincidence,” Wes mumbled. 

“What isn’t?” Hunter asked.

“Before you two arrived in Silver Hills, I tried to contact the other Time Force rangers in the future…but I just got static. I thought maybe there was just some interference,” Wes said gravely. 

“He’s doing this. He’s cutting us off from any help we might try to get,” Hunter suggested. 

“It looks that way,” Wes replied.

“How secure is this Ninja Ops of yours?” Eric questioned. 

“It’s very secretive…but Adam said that about the old command center they had the first time they faced his Ooze guy. It didn’t keep him out of there and I don’t know if we can keep him out of Ninja Ops now either,” Tori said uncertainly. Hunter clutched her hand. 

“The higher the concentration of former rangers the better probably though and Cam has early warning systems installed all over the woods surrounding the school,” Hunter added. 

“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel any better,” Taylor grumbled. 

“You have a better idea?” he challenged. Cole shot her a stern glare and she kept her mouth shut this time. 

“All right, you guys follow us in your jeep. Fortunately, Mariner Bay’s only an hour drive,” Wes called. Cole nodded and took Alyssa’s hand, prompting Eric to say something.

“Cole, are you sure it’s a good idea to bring her along considering…her condition?” Eric asked. 

“I can help…” Alyssa insisted, looking at Eric and her husband.

“I may not be able to do any heavy lifting, but I can certainly help in triage,” Alyssa insisted. Cole nodded. 

“She’s right about that,” Cole agreed. Eric nodded, as they got into their vehicles and headed back to the highway.


	9. Chapter 8: Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I don’t own Power Rangers. I think Saban owns them again. It was Disney for a while, but whoever owns them, it’s definitely not me.

AN: Here’s chapter 8! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

AN 2: Set in 2007 following the Operation Overdrive episode “Once a Ranger”. Refer to the prologue and chapter 1 for other important author’s notes.

Crimson Rising

Chapter 8: Keep Holding On

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Song: Keep Holding On

Artist: Avril Lavigne

~*~

As Tommy drove to Blue Bay Harbor, he started making another call after checking in with Jason again. 

“Hello,” 

“Anton…it’s Tommy,” he said.

“Tommy, good to hear from you,” Anton responded.

“Yeah, I wish it was under better circumstances, but I’m afraid we’ve got problems again,” Tommy began.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with what’s going on in Mariner Bay, would it? I’m having a hard time buying the Earthquake story,” Anton replied. 

“I should have known you’d never buy the government garbage. But yeah, we’re gathering in Blue Bay Harbor. I’d feel better if you and Elsa made your way there,” Tommy suggested.

“I’ll make arrangements. Anything you need, just name it,” Anton said. 

“Thanks. For now, I just need you to get Trent back here from New York as fast as possible,” Tommy replied.

“I’ll call him and send my private jet. We’ll all be there tomorrow or the next day at the latest,” Anton responded.

“Thanks. I’ll see you soon,” Tommy said, sighing as he hung up the phone. 

~*~

Blue Bay Harbor…

Zedd looked at the small establishment known as Storm Chargers and knew that this would be the best place to start. He walked in and looked around when a pretty red head approached.

“Can I help you?” Kelly asked. 

“I’m not sure, I’m actually looking for Hunter Bradley,” Zedd replied pleasantly. 

“I haven’t seen him around the last couple days, but those two might know,” Kelly said, pointing to a Polynesian boy in red and a chocolate haired half Latino boy in yellow, who sat on the sofa. He instantly recognized them from his observance as Shane Clarke and Dustin Brooks. 

“Thank you,” he replied, politely, before approaching the two young men. 

“Excuse me, can either of you tell me where I can find Hunter Bradley,” he inquired. Shane and Dustin exchanged glances and stood up. 

“Uh…he’s out of town at the moment, actually. He should be back later today though,” Shane responded. Zedd nodded. 

“Good, I’ll wait then. It’s imperative that I speak with him soon,” Zedd replied. 

“Sounds serious,” Dustin prodded. Zedd smirked. 

“It is very serious and it’s best if I wait to tell the story when Hunter arrives, though speaking to your Sensei beforehand might be a good idea,” Zedd mentioned, watching Dustin become nervous and Shane go rigid. 

“How do you know about Sensei?” Shane questioned. 

“I’m not an enemy, red ranger. I’m an ally, I assure you and the information I have will only further your endeavors to take down Ivan Ooze,” Zedd responded quietly. 

“Dude…you know about Ooze?” Dustin asked. Zedd nodded. 

“Back off Dustin, we don’t know if we can trust this guy yet,” Shane ordered. 

“You can Shane. We need to listen to whatever it is he has to say,” a new voice chimed in. They turned to see Cam filing in with Connor, Kira, Hayley, Tommy, and an African American woman the two didn’t recognize. Zedd smirked. 

“Hello Tommy,” he greeted. Tommy nodded curtly.

“Zedd,” Tommy returned his greeting. 

~*~

Mariner Bay…

Wes sped past the Mariner Bay city limits with Cole behind him. The smoke had been seen from the highway for miles, but it still didn’t prepare them for the scene of horror that waited for them and when they reached a point in the city near the firehouse, they knew something else was going on. Wes had sent a Silver Guardian detachment ahead of them to help pull survivors from the rubble, but his men stood in a cluster off to the side, while several other men in similar tactical gear milled about, around three other men dressed in military uniforms, looking completely out of pace. Survivors were being loaded into buses and Eric noticed that Carter, Dana, Kelsey, and Ryan stood defiantly before the uniformed men. They were obviously sporting minor injuries, Carter’s being the worst, as he seemed to struggle to stand on his right leg. 

“This doesn’t look good,” Hunter said, as they got out of the vehicle and started toward the Silver Guardians. 

“What are you guys doing just standing around?” Eric demanded to know. 

“I’m sorry Sir, but we’ve been ordered to stand down,” the lead officer reported.

“By who?” Wes demanded. 

“By me, General Randall Gorbin, head of sector nine or G.A.M.A,” the man in the center said. He was probably in his fifties with salt and pepper hair and displayed his General stars proudly on his uniform.

“Sector nine? There is no such thing,” Eric refuted. 

“Technically you are correct, Commander Meyers, GAMA, is an organization that is off the government books and is shrouded in more secrecy than even the CIA. We were founded in 1996, roughly two and a half years after Rita Repulsa’s arrival on the moon,” the General informed. 

“If it’s so secretive, then why are you telling us?” Wes asked. 

“Because they know about us…all of us, isn’t that right General,” Carter spat, in obvious pain from his wounds. The aging man smirked. 

“Yes, since the Ninjetti rangers, we have been closely monitoring each ranger team in their efforts against would be alien conquerors, thus the acronym GAMA, Global Alien Monitoring Alliance,” the general informed. 

“That’s impossible…there’s no way you could have been monitoring us!” Hunter hissed. 

“On the contrary, Mr. Bradley, while we may not be able to gain access to the Wind Ninja Academy…or the Thunder Academy for that matter…yet, we know of their existence, Sensei,” the general said. 

“And you won’t gain access,” Hunter promised. 

“That’s all well and fine, but where the hell are you taking all these survivors?” Wes demanded to know. 

“To hospitals in neighboring cities of course,” the general replied simply.

“He means to the hospital on the nearest military base. They’re not ready for people to know that we’re under alien attack so he has to keep tabs on the survivors,” Taylor chimed in, knowing military protocol. 

“You can’t keep those people against their will,” Tori protested. 

“On the contrary Ms. Hanson, we are at war with an alien enemy and the power rangers have failed. We have executive orders from the President to do whatever is necessary to not only combat this enemy, but protect the people, even if it is from themselves,” Gorbin responded. 

“The power rangers have not failed. We were all taken by surprise, but make no mistake, the beings responsible for this will pay. I think you better just stay out of what you don’t understand and leave it to the experienced alien fighters,” Hunter spat. 

“I think I’d rather not leave my fate to a multicolored band of hormonal young people, who renegade around their respective cities above the law, especially from one with a juvenile record,” Gorbin hissed. Hunter glared daggers at the man and felt Tori squeeze his hand. To this day, only she, Blake, and Sensei Omino knew about his trouble with the law when he was twelve. He felt the other ranger’s eyes on him. 

“I’m not sorry for trying to feed my little brother and I will do whatever I have to for Earth. You may be able to take these survivors with you for now, but we’re not going anywhere with you, so I hope you’re ready for a fight, old man,” Hunter growled. Gorbin chuckled.

“As entertaining as that would be, hotshot, we’re not interested in taking you rangers today, though if we did, we’d be taking all of you straight to prison for vigilantism…but that’s for another day,” Gorbin, said, as he turned away, walking toward his Hummer. The two other military officials followed him when he turned back for a moment. 

“Oh and one more matter. I’m sure you have figured it out, but as of now, the Silver Guardians have been acquired by the U.S. government and your services, Commander Collins and Commander Meyers are no longer required,” Gorbin said smugly. Eric snorted and threw off his beret with Wes following suit. They dropped their weapons without care at their feet and finally tossed their badges away.

“That’s okay…I prefer the Quantum blaster anyway,” Eric hissed. 

“And finally Ms. Earhart, I trust you understand that if you don’t report for duty that you’ll face suspension and subsequently a dishonorable discharge,” Gorbin continued. Taylor made her choice in an instant and threw her tags down in the pile, which also had the key to her military locker at the base. 

“My ranger rank has always meant more to me anyway,” she spat. Gorbin nodded and continued on, until the government vehicles and buses, carrying survivors, finally moved out. As they were finally gone, Carter couldn’t hold out any longer and collapsed off his leg in pain. 

“Damn it Carter, you have to stay off this leg,” Dana cursed, as she examined it. 

“It’s broken. I need to set it and get it in a stint before we can move him,” Dana informed. Alyssa hurried to the makeshift triage area and got the things needed.

“This is going to hurt,” Dana told her husband, as she prepared to set the bone.

“Yeah, just do it,” he said in a pained voice. She shook her head and did, eliciting a sharp cry from him, followed by a growl, as he attempted to act like the pain wasn’t that bad. Dana shook her head and looked at Alyssa and then Tori. 

“Are your reds this ridiculously hard headed?” she asked off hand. Tori smothered a laugh and Alyssa nodded whole heartedly. 

“Afraid so,” Alyssa voiced. Cole looked indignant. 

“Oh definitely,” Tori agreed, as Hunter tossed her a questioning look.

“Sorry babe, but we both know it’s true,” she offered with a kiss to his cheek.

“I just can’t believe all that just happened. Talk about government conspiracies,” Danny voiced in disbelief. 

“No doubt. It’s like from a movie or a comic book!” Max agreed.

“You would know, geek boy,” Taylor quipped. 

“So what’s next?” Cole asked. 

“We’re heading to Blue Bay Harbor, home of the Wind Ninja Academy, with Hunter and Tori. Tommy is gathering other ranger teams there,” Wes informed. 

“Let’s get the cripple in the suburban,” Eric mentioned. 

“I can walk, just help me up,” Carter insisted. 

“No you can’t! Your leg is fucking broken Carter Grayson and so help me I’m not losing you today too, because you’re too pigheaded to take care of yourself,” Dana cried, finally starting to break down. Carter’s bravado deflated instantly, as he pulled his wife into his arms. 

“I’m sorry Dana…I’m so sorry,” he whispered. Tori leaned against Hunter and he put his arm around her waist, as Eric and Danny helped Wes load Carter into the suburban. 

“What did you do to get a juvie record?” Taylor asked suddenly, looking back at Hunter. Her teammates all shot her looks and she shrugged. 

“Relax…I’m just curious. I like to know who I’m working with,” Taylor assured them. Hunter sighed. Only select few knew about it, but he decided that it really didn’t matter anymore.

“My parents were killed when I was eleven and my little brother Blake and I were on the streets for a while. No money meant I had to steal to feed us. It was wrong, but when your little brother is hungry, you don’t really give a damn,” Hunter explained sternly. 

“Why didn’t you go to the police?” Taylor pressed. Hunter scoffed. 

“Blake and I aren’t related by blood. Our parents adopted us and I knew they would separate us. Blake was still cute enough that he probably would have been easily adopted. Call me selfish, but I couldn’t take losing my brother after losing my parents too,” Hunter said, recalling that painful time in his life. 

“Luckily, Sensei Omino found us and took legal guardianship, assuring the authorities that I wouldn’t have any more run-ins with the law, so I got off with a warning when the store owner decided not to press charges. The arrest was still on my record though, but it was expunged when I turned eighteen. Anything else you’d like to know, Captain?” Hunter snapped. 

“No…geez, sorry I asked,” Taylor mumbled. 

“I see you still have a way with people,” Max quipped. Taylor scoffed. 

“Shut up,” she grumbled. 

“Come on, it’s still a good four hour drive back to Blue Bay Harbor,” Wes called, just as Hunter’s communicator went off.

“That’s probably Cam,” Tori said.

“Go for Hunter,” he answered. 

“Hunter…it’s Cam, where are you two?” he asked. 

“In what used to Mariner Bay,” Hunter answered. 

“That’s still four hours out. I’m going to teleport you all here. Briarwood is gone too and Tommy says he wants everyone back here as soon as possible,” Cam informed him. 

“I guess our cars aren’t going anywhere. They’ll be fine here for now,” Cole decided. Hunter nodded. 

“There are thirteen of us,” Hunter said, as Eric and Danny put Carter’s arms around their shoulders to hold him up.

“I’ve got a lock. Prepare to teleport in three,” Cam called. True to his word, three seconds later, all thirteen disappeared in streaks of light. 

~*~

At the same time in Blue Bay Harbor

“Dude, I seriously can’t believe this. I mean, you’re Lord Zedd except for the whole evil thing,” Dustin ranted, as they trekked through the Blue Bay Harbor woods. 

“Dustin, if you don’t give it a rest already, I’m going to seriously hurt you dude. Leave the man alone,” Shane growled. Zedd smirked with amusement. 

“I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Dustin quipped back.

“He’s okay Shane. I appreciate his enthusiasm. You also know your ranger history well, Dustin,” Zedd responded, as they arrived at a massive waterfall.

“Tommy, are you really sure about him?” Shane questioned for a final time. Tommy nodded.

“He’s really changed Shane. Zordon gave him a second chance and he’s taken it. Believe me, if anyone had a reason to hate him, it would be me,” Tommy responded. Shane nodded in acceptance, before accessing the secret entrance and he, Cam and Dustin started forward, walking across the water. Zedd followed like it was nothing he had not seen before, while the other visitors looked uncertain.

“Come on guys, trust me, you’re not going to fall in as long as we have the portal open,” Shane assured them, as they carefully followed. 

~*~

“Cyber Cam, has there been any word from Hunter and Tori?” Cam asked. 

“Sorry dude, no chatter on the comm,” Cyber Cam flittered, as he decided he would greet the newcomers. 

“Later Cyber Cam,” Cam ordered, as his cyber double disappeared with a disappointed look. The others, except Shane and Dustin gave him a questioning look. 

“What? He runs things around here for me when I can’t,” Cam replied, as Sensei Watanabe approached. 

“Hey Dad, we brought some friends…and a new ally,” Cam stated. 

“It’s good to see you again Tommy and your young teammates. Conner, Kira, it is good to see you as well,” Sensei greeted. They each bowed curtly and exchanged greetings. 

“Sensei, this is Tanya Sloan, former yellow Zeo and Turbo ranger,” Tommy introduced. 

“It’s an honor, Sensei Watanabe,” Tanya greeted. 

“It is my honor to meet another warrior of light,” Kanoi responded.

“And this is Zedd…” Tommy said uncertainly. Kanoi greeted him, before Tommy could continue. 

“For one to return to the light after walking a path of darkness takes true strength and character. To strive to right one’s own wrongs takes even greater courage. Welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy,” Kanoi said. 

“How…” Tommy started to ask Cam, who shrugged. 

“That’s just Dad…he just knows. We kind of quit asking how a long time ago,” Cam said in amusement. 

“Thank you Sensei Watanabe, I don’t deserve the humble welcoming I have been given and I don’t intend to betray the confidence I’ve been shown. But as you all know, we have a serious situation on our hands. Ivan Ooze is one of the most powerful tyrants in the universe and as things stand now, this planet is doomed,” Zedd began with an ominous tone.

“That’s not very optimistic,” Conner quipped. Zedd smirked. 

“I do hate being a downer, but the situation isn’t as bleak as that statement would lead you to believe, Mr. McKnight,” Zedd continued, as he paced before them.

“Okay, I know I’m the slow one, but I’m totally lost,” Dustin mentioned. 

“I’m with Dustin,” Conner agreed, making Zedd chuckle. 

“Relax boys, I promise that I will explain everything, but Hunter needs to be here and it’s better if we gather as many as possible. It’s a long story that goes back six thousand years,” Zedd responded. 

“What could it have to do with Hunter?” Shane asked. 

“Much more than you can imagine, actually, but it also has to do with Ivan Ooze. The first rule in combat is to know your enemy so it’s time I make sure you all understand exactly who and what we are dealing with,” Zedd remarked. 

“I’ll get Hunter and Tori back here. They should be with the Lightspeed rangers, along with Eric and Wes,” Cam said, as he sat down at the Ops computer terminal.

“It may be at least tomorrow before Billy and later tonight before Jason’s group gets here. I don’t even know if Jason got a hold of Kimberly and Zack yet. And…Kat is here in Blue Bay Harbor,” Tommy said, remembering his conversation with Jason.

“We should go find her,” Conner suggested. 

“No…if she’s in witness protection, then we have to wait for Jason to get her. He’s her handler and we don’t want to put her and her son in danger,” Tommy replied. 

“Time is not on our side, so once Hunter is here, I’ll proceed with my story. Cam can record me and play it back for the others later if necessary,” Zedd suggested. Tommy nodded, as Cam made contact with Hunter.

A few moments later, thirteen people appeared in Ninja Ops. Wes and Danny helped Carter to a chair.

“Carter…” Tommy said. 

“Hey Tommy…” Carter greeted with a pained expression, as the former black dino ranger took notice of everyone that had arrived. He soon noticed that Lightspeed was only four members in number.

“Where’s…” Tommy started to ask him, as he saw the look in Carter’s eyes and in an instant, Tommy knew exactly what had happened to Blue and Green Lightspeed rangers. Tommy felt his stomach drop like a lead weight. They had lost Trey, the Phantom ranger, the Aquitian rangers, their entire planet, and now two earth rangers. 

“He will pay for this,” Tommy assured the red Light speed ranger in a low whisper. Carter’s look of determination mirrored Tommy’s, simply nodding that he promised to see to it as well. 

“Whoa…kind of crowded in here,” Blake Bradley said, as he trekked down the stairs.

“Blake!” Dustin greeted. Cam and Shane greeted him next, before he finally came face to face with Hunter. 

“Hunter…” Blake greeted. The older brother clapped him on the shoulder.

“Welcome home, little bro,” Hunter replied. Blake nodded. 

“Tori…” he greeted awkwardly. 

“It’s good to see you Blake,” she replied, her awkwardness equal to his. 

“Everyone, please find a seat. We have much to discuss and time is of the essence,” Kanoi called to the young people in the room. They all quieted and found seats, even though most of them didn’t know what was going on.

“Our guest has valuable knowledge we need to know about our enemy and he knows what must be done to combat this evil. We must listen now to his story if we are to preserve our future,” Kanoi said, as all eyes turned to Zedd…


	10. Chapter 9: Stand By Me

Disclaimer: I don’t own Power Rangers. I think Saban owns them again. It was Disney for a while, but whoever owns them, it’s definitely not me.

AN: Here’s chapter 9! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

AN 2: Set in 2007 following the Operation Overdrive episode "Once a Ranger". Everything after that episode is AU.

Crimson Rising

Chapter 9: Stand By Me

Oh, why you look so sad,   
The tears are in your eyes,   
Come on and come to me now.

And don't be ashamed to cry,   
Let me see you through,   
'Cause I've seen the dark side too.

When the night falls on you,   
You don't know what to do,   
Nothing you confess   
Could make me love you less. 

I'll stand by you,   
I'll stand by you,   
Won't let nobody hurt you,   
I'll stand by you. 

~*~ 

Briarwood

Nick hid behind a chunk of concrete debris, as well armed men in black police-like uniforms milled about the city, gathering survivors and shuffling them onto buses.

“Where do you think they are taking those people?” Madison whispered. He shook his head.

“I don’t know, but I don’t trust them, especially the ones over there,” Nick said back, pointing to an aging man in full military uniform and his two MP’s that seemed to flank him wherever he went. Always weary of authority, the others deferred to their leader and hid with him. 

“You’re right not to trust them, red ranger,” a dark haired, petite woman said, as she appeared before them. Vida narrowed her eyes, but she slowly smiled, as recognition dawned on her. 

“Mystic Mother…” she whispered. 

“But how…” Chip echoed, wondering how she even existed anymore, much less how she was before them in physical form. 

“I don’t have much time to explain, rangers. We must go,” she said. 

“But what about the survivors?” Madison asked. 

“Those men will prevent you from interfering, but the people will be safe for now. We must be on our way to Blue Bay Harbor,” she responded. 

“What’s in Blue Bay Harbor, Mystic Mother?” Xander asked. She smiled warmly. 

“I am no longer the Mystic Mother, green ranger. My powers were mostly sacrificed for your cause, but I escaped with my life fortunately. And Blue Bay Harbor is home to the Wind Ninja Academy. Rangers are gathering to combat the evil that did this to your city,” she explained. 

“What do we call you now then?” Nick questioned. She smiled. 

“By my name, of course. It’s Rita,” she stated, as the followed her.

~*~

Blue Bay Harbor

Ninja Ops

Zedd surveyed the young people before him, though his eyes couldn’t help but drift back to his nephew. He had to keep his concentration, but found it a little difficult knowing that he was not only about to change Hunter’s life forever, but also to remind himself that he wasn’t staring at his brother. He saw Dulcea in the young crimson thunder wielder too, but he was unmistakably the son of his late brother.

“Who are you?” Tori asked, snapping him away from his thoughts. 

“I am Zedd of Eltar and long ago, before my fall to darkness, I battled Ivan Ooze alongside my own team of rangers, thousands of years ago,” Zedd began his story.

“My fall is very much a part of the story I am about to tell, but I assure you that my days of evil are long passed. I was given a chance at redemption by my old friend Zordon upon his death and I vow to you as a former warrior of the light that I will not betray this chance, rangers,” he assured them. A few of them shifted uncomfortably, but most seemed to accept his word. 

“My story begins six thousand years ago,” Zedd began. 

“During my youth, the galaxy was a place of relative peace until a tyrant known as Ivan Ooze began conquering defenseless worlds in a galaxy neighboring Eltar. He was ruthless and more powerful than even the strongest sorcerer on Eltar. The Ooze Empire was soon established and his reach began to extend into our galaxy. He had managed to conquer a gifted race of warriors with the ability to use energy blasts that drew not from magic, but from their own life force, without draining them immediately,” Zedd said, pausing, as he saw recognition in Carter’s eyes.

“The green beings that attacked Mariner Bay,” he stated. Zedd nodded. 

“The Duronians. They make up most of the Ooze Empire’s elite army and the one that took the life of the Blue Lightspeed ranger is known as Xinshing, who alone has killed hundreds of rangers from various worlds, including Trey of Triforia now as well,” Zedd continued. 

“Back to my story though. Ivan’s rise to power was troubling to the Council of Elders on my home planet and when Master Vile began his conquest to conquer the M51 galaxy, they decided that something had to be done,” he said. 

“What did they do?” Danny asked with rapt attention.

“They called upon our allies on the Planet of Phaedos and insisted that it was time to allow the Ninjetti spirits to be awakened to combat the forces of evil. Their only stipulation was that their very own Princess would join the ranks. Zordon wasn’t happy,” Zedd chuckled. 

“Why?” Hunter asked. 

“Zordon’s father was a Council elder and lost his wife early in Zordon’s life. The Queen of Phaedos was also widowed fairly early in her marriage as well. They met and fell in love. The union produced a daughter, the crown Princess of Phaedos. Zordon’s sister…Dulcea. He was a little overprotective of his baby sister,” Zedd stated, expecting the gasp from Tommy that came.

“Dulcea is Zordon’s half-sister?” he asked in disbelief. 

“Yes Tommy,” Zedd answered. 

“He never told us,” Tommy replied. 

“I know, but trust me, everything Zordon did had purpose, I assure you,” Zedd stated. 

“Anyway, the team of warriors was assembled and we called ourselves the Council of Meledon. It consisted of Zordon, our white ranger, who led us beside my older brother…Zander, the crimson ranger. Dulcea represented Phaedos, as the silver ranger. Trephan of Triforia was our gold ranger, a direct ancestor of Trey, Dolphia of Aquitar was our blue, and I was our green ranger. I’m afraid the trouble started though when our Ninjetti spirit animals were revealed. In hindsight, I was a jealous fool,” Zedd spat in disgust with himself.

“What do you mean?” Shane asked. 

“My family consisted of a long line of powerful warriors, almost a dynasty on Eltar. We were the chosen family of the Phoenix Ninjetti spirit, the most powerful and rare Ninjetti. The Phoenix only chooses one family line and one per generation to bestow its power to. My father was chosen…and then I was passed over in favor of Zander. The Phoenix of course made the right choice, but I couldn’t see this at the time. All I wanted was power and it strained my relationship with him,” Zedd continued. 

“So did your brother defeat Ivan Ooze?” Dustin asked. Zedd smiled. 

“Yes, though it was Zordon’s spell that sealed Ooze away in the hyper lock chamber, it was my brother’s powers of fire and thunder that overpowered the tyrant. Unfortunately, our problems didn’t end there,” Zedd answered. 

“Master Vile, right?” Tommy asked bitterly, remembering his destruction of the power coins. 

“Yes…he wanted my brother dead, because of the threat he posed to his rule and my brother set his sights on freeing M51 from Vile’s clutches. While my brother fought against his armies, I grew more bitter and angry at always being in his shadow. Vile picked up on this of course and told me about a power source that would make me more powerful than Zander if I could get my hands on it,” Zedd stated. 

“The Zeo Crystal,” Tommy guessed. Zedd nodded. 

“Of course, he didn’t tell me that it would destroy anyone that touched it if they had evil in their hearts. Being pure evil, Vile would have been incinerated upon contact with it, but I wasn’t completely gone by then and he knew this. I was burned alive when my hand touched the crystal, leaving me as the skinless monster that would later terrorize Zordon’s chosen rangers. My anger was only compounded when my brother arrived and stole the powerful crystal away, seeing that its guardians sealed it away on Earth’s moon and away from Vile’s clutches. I betrayed my brother and vowed to get revenge on him. Vile was only more than happy to use me to do his bidding,” Zedd spat bitterly. 

“What happened then? If your brother was so powerful, then Vile didn’t stand a chance, right?” Dustin asked. Zedd gave him a thin smile.

“If only it were that simple. He couldn’t defeat my brother directly, so he instead went after my brother’s wife. By that time, Zander and Dulcea had married and she was with child,” Zedd told them. 

“So Vile went after her and the baby,” Tori guessed. Zedd swallowed the lump in his throat, as he looked between the pair, as Hunter held her hand. His mouth went dry as he realized the very real possibility that they could face the same dilemma someday. He shook away those thoughts. He had vowed to protect his nephew this time and that protection would extend to her as well. 

“Yes, he wanted the child destroyed. As long as the Phoenix Ninjetti existed, he could never complete his conquest to rule the universe. He attacked Phaedos and these catastrophic events led to the annihilation of Dulcea’s people. Vile used a spell to curse Dulcea, forcing my brother to either watch her die in his arms or sacrifice himself. Being the man he was, he did the latter of course,” Zedd told softly. 

“I don’t think I understand,” Cole voiced. 

“He used his full power of the Phoenix to reverse the aging curse on his wife, though she would be forced to remain in her palace on Phaedos for eternity, lest she would wish to rapidly age again. Usually, the Phoenix has the power to recover from even the most devastating of wounds, but Zander went a step further and allowed his essence to be passed onto his child, protecting the baby from any curse Vile could try. The old snake was infuriated that he couldn’t take the child and raise it to be evil, but thrilled that Zander was out of his way,” Zedd continued. 

“So what happened to the baby? I clearly don’t remember there being anyone else with Dulcea when we were there twelve years ago,” Tommy questioned. 

“The Temple where Dulcea resides is enchanted and for thousands of years, she cared for her child that remained as unchanged as she did. But she and Zordon both knew that the time would come for the child to be sent away so he could grow into the warrior he was destined to be,” Zedd stated. 

“But wouldn’t the child age really fast too if he or she left the Temple?” Max asked with hungry attention.

“The child is a boy,” Zedd confirmed.

“Zander saw to it that his heir wasn’t cursed like his beloved was. The boy aged at a normal pace and through the years, Zordon kept a watchful, yet unknowing eye on the nephew we shared. I took up that mantle for him when he died and gave me a second chance to redeem myself,” Zedd told them, as he shared a look with Sensei Watanabe. The Ninjas looked to their teacher, seeing that it seemed he suddenly knew something that the rest of them didn’t. 

“It’s a fascinating story, but what exactly does it have to do with us? Or the situation we’re in?” Eric asked dryly. Wes nudged him for the obvious disrespect in his tone. But if Eric cared, he didn’t show it. 

“I’m glad you asked that, Mr. Meyers and the answer is everything…because that boy is in this room,” he announced, eliciting shock and gasps throughout the room. Uncharacteristically, it was Dustin that made the connection first. 

“Hey…didn’t you come here looking for Hunter?” he asked. All eyes turned to the former crimson thunder ranger and the blonde looked very uncomfortable, but tried to shake it off with a lazy smirk.

“You guys can’t seriously be thinking that he’s talking about me?” Hunter asked incredulously. 

“Dude…you are the crimson ranger,” Shane reminded. Hunter shook his head in vehement.

“No way dude, he’s not talking about me. He can’t be,” Hunter refuted, as he felt Tori squeeze his hand tightly.

“The Crimson thunder ranger too,” Blake added, earning a glare from his big brother.

“Thunder, not fire,” Hunter refuted, as Tori gave him a meaningful look. She hadn’t forgotten about the incident as they watched the footage of the green skinned General who had terrorized Mariner Bay and neither had he. 

“Hunter…I know this has to be really difficult to take in, but the dormant Phoenix spirit has already become restless and I know you have felt things that you haven’t felt before, things that you can’t explain,” Zedd approached gently. Hunter looked at him questionably and shook his head.

“This is too much. I’m not the one you’re looking for. I was born here on Earth…I had parents…” Hunter tried to reason.

“You’re adopted bro,” Blake reminded.

“So are you,” Hunter shot back. 

“It is absolutely no coincidence that you are the crimson thunder ranger, the only ranger to wield the color since your birth father,” Zedd stated. 

“But I don’t have any ability with fire, no one does. There’s no school of fire,” Hunter refuted. 

“That’s because only the Phoenix can wield fire and your fire is only beginning to stir. Thunder is easier learned, but your fire has only recently begun to stir in the presence of evil, hasn’t it?” Zedd questioned. Hunter looked at him and then shook his head. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denied. 

“Hunter…on the way to Mariner Bay when we were watching Xinshing destroy Mariner Bay, your skin was on fire…and it was like you couldn’t hear me for a few minutes,” Tori reminded. He shook his head.

“It was nothing,” he denied again. 

“Let me guess, there was a roaring in your ears like a volcano waiting to erupt,” Zedd said knowingly. 

“I need some air,” Hunter said, as he jumped up and Ninja streaked to the exit. Tori sighed and Ninja streaked after him before anyone could stop her. 

“All this has been fascinating, but we have even more problems than Ivan Ooze,” Eric voiced finally.

“What else could there be?” Cam asked. Wes and Eric exchanged a glance.

“In short, none of our identities are as secure as we may think,” Wes stated. 

“What are you talking about?” Conner asked, speaking for the first time.

“I mean that there’s a government organization out there that knows all about us. We were lucky enough to run into them in Mariner Bay,” Eric answered, as they explained what had happened.

~*~

Blue Bay Harbor Beach

The ocean breeze ruffled through Hunter’s shaggy blonde locks, as he stared out at the choppy white caps. He felt her eyes on him, as she arrived and sighed. 

“Those are some killer waves,” he mentioned.

“They are, but I didn’t come here to check out the waves,” she replied, as she came beside him. He ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’m sorry, I just had to get out of there and get some air,” he apologized. 

“It’s a lot to take in, but don’t think I’m going to let you brood about this all alone,” she said, threading her fingers with his.

“We’re still in this together,” she promised. 

“I know…I guess I’m…overwhelmed a little,” he replied. She knew in Hunter talk that overwhelmed meant scared, but she would deal with that later. 

“Of course you are. You just learned who your real parents are, among other things,” she mentioned. 

“Like that Zander was the most powerful ranger of all time and has some pretty big shoes to fill,” Hunter added. 

“It’s still not a burden that you’re going to share alone,” she reminded. 

“I’m not even from Earth,” he said sadly. She tilted her head and gently brushed his bangs away from his eyes, her hand gently stroking his cheek with a loving touch. 

“Do you really think that there is anything that could change the way I feel about you?” she asked, gazing into his intense blue/gray eyes. They were so much like the color of the sky over the ocean just before a storm and just a glance from those eyes easily sent tingles through her body. 

“I know this is a lot to wrap your mind around, but the fact that you’re the one that will probably save us all really doesn’t surprise me. I’m not going anywhere and I’ll be right by your side every step of the way,” Tori told him, before kissing him softly. Spurred on by her lips moving over his, he responded hungrily, slowly deepening the kiss, the intensity growing between them. His hands slid around her waist and pressed on the small of her back, squelching any remaining daylight between them, as he moved his lips passionately over hers. Their lips finally parted, as their lungs demanded air and they stared into each other’s eyes, lost in the intense emotions that swept through them. 

“We should probably get back and see what’s next,” he finally mentioned. She smiled and nodded, as they joined hands when he stopped suddenly. 

“Hunter?” she asked, as he looked behind them, his eyes darting everywhere. 

“What is it?” she pressed. 

“I…don’t know, but it’s that roaring in my ears again. I think…something’s wrong…” he said uncertainly. As if on cue, they heard a woman scream and grabbing her hand, they raced off to find the source. 

~*~

Ninja Ops

Blake ran a hand through his hair, as he paced nervously. He tended to worry about Hunter when he went off on one of his tangents of brooding and self-loathing. It was way too much to take in at once and his big brother had never been too good at dealing with his emotions. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Shane looking at him.

“He’ll be fine,” Shane assured him. 

“Yeah man, Tor will make him talk. She doesn’t let him bottle his emotions anymore like he used to,” Dustin mentioned. Blake looked a little uncomfortable and Dustin winced. 

“Sorry dude, I forgot that this has to be weird for you,” he added. Blake shrugged. 

“They seem happy together and Hunter’s never really been truly happy before, not since our parents were killed. I had no right to expect Tori not to move on when I didn’t even make a move in the first place,” Blake refuted. Shane patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

“You’re right,” Shane reminded him, as they heard the security signal chime on the console. 

“That probably means trouble,” Cam said, as he honed in on the signal coming from Blue Bay Harbor beach. When he pulled up the scene on the viewing screen, they expected to see alien monsters, but instead they saw a tall blonde woman with a little boy, surrounded by several armed thugs. The weaponry had likely tripped Cam’s sensitive security scanners. 

“That’s Kat…” Tommy cried, as they saw Hunter and Tori, who must have been nearby, arrive. 

“Connor, let’s give them a hand. If I’m right, those goons work for whoever is after her and that means we can’t wait for Jason to bring her here,” Tommy called. 

“I’ll teleport you guys to the beach. Be careful, they’ve got guns,” Cam warned, as Connor and Tommy disappeared, while the others watched, waiting to see if they would be needed.

~*~

Blue Bay Harbor Beach

Kat ran as fast as her legs would carry her, clutching Aiden’s hand beside her, as he ran as well. They had been found again and now Malcolm’s thugs were chasing them across the beach. She felt one of them grab her arm and yank her back. 

“Aiden run!” she pleaded, as the man backhanded her, sending her crashing into the sand.

“Mom!” Aiden screamed, as the thugs surrounded him. Instead of cowering before them, he sunk into a fighting stance like he had learned from his Uncle Jason.

“Look boys, the shrimp thinks he can take us on,” one chuckled. Keying off, Aiden delivered an impressive kick to the man’s leg. 

“Ow…you little shit!” he screamed, as he grabbed the boy by the hair and tossed him to the sand.

“No…please, just leave him  
alone!” Kat pleaded, as the others hovered above her.   
“Don’t worry sweetie, you won’t be feeling anything in a second. Mr. Renaldi’s orders for you are clear,” the leader sneered, as he cocked his gun. Hot tears slipped down Kat’s cheeks, as she realized that it was over. Suddenly, a crimson and aqua blur snatched the woman and child from the sand and reappeared several feet away, safely depositing the two on a bench. Kat looked at the young man and woman in confusion, as the young blonde woman put her son in her arms. 

“Stay here…we’ll deal with this,” the man in crimson told her. 

“Matt…take care of these punks…” the leader ordered, as the man fired his gun.

“Thunder shield!” Hunter cried, as a crimson film sizzled to life in front of him and Tori and the bullets fell harmlessly to the sand. 

“What the…” the men uttered in confusion. 

“Get them now!” the leader demanded. Hunter leapt at the stockiest one that was easily twice his size and elbowed him in the gut. The man grunted in pain, as he disarmed him and then swept his legs out from under him. Another came at him, but Hunter was too quick. He kicked him in the gut and rolled over his back, as he doubled over in pain. He kicked the third one in the face and then sent him face down into the sand with a knife punch between his shoulder blades. The other two, clearly thinking that Tori would be easy prey, actually holstered their weapons and attacked her. The water ninja kneed the first foe in the gut, surprising him with her strength and she grabbed his arm, flipping him over onto his back, before leaping into the air and scissor kicking the second attacker. Hunter joined her, as the men scrambled to regroup, preparing to fire their weapons. Hunter looked to Tori and she nodded. Since they had discovered that the government knew about their powers, they didn’t see much reason to hide it anymore. It seemed like it would only be a matter of time before everyone knew anyway and they weren’t about to be killed to keep a secret. Water swirled in her hands and she blasted them back with a raging torrent. 

“What the fuck?!” one screamed, as they all landed in a dripping pile in the sand. Hunter glared at them and truly frightened them with the crackling orbs of lightning that appeared in his palms. 

“What…the hell are you?” one of them uttered. Hunter ignored his question.

“Only a bunch of cowards would gang up and hurt a woman and her child. If I ever see you in this city again, I’ll roast you all,” Hunter threatened, as he watched them run away in fear. Tori turned to the other blonde and smiled warmly at her. 

“It’s okay…they’re gone…” she assured him. Kat shook her head.

“You don’t know my ex-husband. He’ll just send more of them. Come on Aiden, we have to go,” Kat said.

“Thank you, but we can’t stay,” Kat said, still in panic mode. 

“Kat wait!” a new voice called. The blonde stopped and turned, her eyes widening in disbelief. 

“Tommy?” she questioned. 

“It’s okay Kat, you don’t have to run anymore,” he told her. She shook her head.

“You don’t understand Tommy. I have to contact Jason,” Kat said, trembling. 

“Jason is already on his way here. We’re all former rangers here and we can take you some place that he can’t get to you. Trust me,” Tommy assured her. 

“Mom, if they’re rangers, then we’ll be safe,” Aiden said in awe, as he looked up at them. 

“Why is Jason coming here?” Kat asked. Tommy sighed.

“Because all rangers are gathering. I promise we’ll explain, but not here,” Tommy replied. Kat nodded, as she took Aiden’s hand and followed the four former rangers. 

“That was so awesome! How did you do all that?” Aiden asked, wide eyed, as they trekked along the beach. Hunter smiled.

“We’re Ninjas and we study at a school that teaches one not only martial arts, but to use the power of their inner ninja powers of the elements. Some are air ninjas. Some are earth ninjas. And as you’ve probably guessed, Tori is a water ninja and I’m a thunder ninja,” Hunter explained.

“And you are power rangers too?” Aiden asked in amazement. Tori smiled.

“We were, but we don’t have our ranger powers anymore,” Tori responded. 

“I wish I was a ranger. Then I’d really make my dad sorry for hurting us,” Aiden said sadly. 

“He’s not going to hurt you again or your Mom. Now that we’re involved, he’ll pay. It may have to wait until after we deal with Ivan Ooze, but he’ll get what he deserves,” Tommy promised.

“Ivan Ooze…didn’t you and the others defeat him before I became a ranger?” Kat asked. Tommy nodded.

“He exploded with the comet, but someone has put him back together,” Tommy sighed.

“Trey is dead and Triforia has been conquered. And…Aquitar was blown to pieces,” Tommy told her sadly. Kat felt her heart leap into her throat. 

“Billy…” she said sadly. 

“He made it off. He and his daughter are the only survivors. They’re on their way here, but Cestria died in his arms before they had to flee,” Tommy told her. 

“Oh my God…poor Billy,” Kat cried. 

“It gets worse,” Conner said. Kat looked to the young man. 

“Oh, I’m Conner McKnight, former red Dino ranger,” Conner said. Kat smiled and shook his hand. 

“Katherine Hillard and this is Aiden,” she replied.

“Hunter Bradley, former crimson thunder ranger,” Hunter introduced.

“Tori Hanson, former blue wind ranger,” Tori added.

“Thank you to both of you again…I don’t want to think what would have happened if you hadn’t intervened,” Kat thanked them. 

“We’re just glad we got there in time,” Hunter replied. 

“So…you said it gets worse?” Kat asked with a sigh.

“Ooze’s army has destroyed Mariner Bay and Briarwood. The Mystic Force rangers all survived, but the blue and green Lightspeed rangers were killed, not to mention hundreds of innocent people in both cities,” Tommy said evenly. 

“My God…what are any of us going to do? Do any teams still have powers?” Kat asked.

“The Overdrive team does, they’re the newest, but they don’t stand a chance. Nothing against them, but their lack of experience is going against them. We’re way more experienced and we barely defeated him the first time,” Tommy said, pausing for a moment. 

“Other than them, we can count on the Space rangers and Galaxy rangers if they get here, but so far, we haven’t been able to get in contact with Andros. K0-35 and Mirinoi could be under attack for all we know, but we have an ally that seems to know what we have to do,” Tommy said hesitantly.

“An ally?” Kat asked. 

“Yeah…it’s Zedd…” Tommy said carefully.

“Zedd?! As in Lord Zedd?” Kat exclaimed.

“Easy Kat, he and Rita aren’t the same people. They’re on our side now and though he just found out, Hunter is actually his nephew. Zordon’s too,” Tommy replied. Kat was trying to find words and wrap her mind around that concept. 

“It’s probably best if you just watch the recording of Zedd telling the story when we get back to Ops,” Tori suggested, as Hunter raised his communicator to his lips. 

“Hey Cam, we’re clear and we’ve got six to teleport,” Hunter said.

“Standby in three,” Cam responded, as a few seconds later, they disappeared in six streams of light.


	11. Chapter 10: Shape My Heart

Disclaimer: I don’t own Power Rangers. I think Saban owns them again. It was Disney for a while, but whoever owns them, it’s definitely not me. I also don’t own any song lyrics used. This chapter’s again belong to Eyeshine, one of the best bands ever, in my opinion.

AN: Here’s chapter 10! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

AN 2: Set in 2007 following the Operation Overdrive episode "Once a Ranger". Everything after that episode is AU.

Crimson Rising

Chapter 10: Shape My Heart

The sounds of traffic fade in and out

The lights of a city blurry now

The cause for panic is over

Stress and discomfort I soon forget

 

You take my pain away

You make my world okay

You shape my heart so I can feel what love is

You take my hate away

And we’ll last forever

Right here or wherever

Song: Shape My Heart

Artist: Eyeshine

En route to Blue Bay Harbor

“No, I understand Zack and I wouldn’t even be calling if this weren’t a serious code red,” Jason said into his phone, as he drove down the highway. Trini sighed and looked out the passenger window, seeing the sign that told her that Blue Bay Harbor was only another sixty miles away. They had flown into Angel Grove this morning and rented a car. Behind them was a burgundy SUV carrying Rocky, Aisha, their daughter Olivia, and Adam. 

“All right, I’ll keep you posted,” Jason said dejectedly. 

“No man, I understand. You need to do what you think is right,” Jason added. Trini looked at her husband and knew that Zack was not taking the call to action well at all. She sighed. Maybe it was best he didn’t get involved, at least not now. Zack had married Angela and moved to New York. He owned a very successful dance studio, which Angela helped him run, taking care of the business and financial side, while raising their young son. She knew about his days as a ranger and was in no way impressed. She expected Zack to be done with that life and be there for his family. Trini really couldn’t blame her and for someone who hadn’t been a ranger, it was more difficult to understand the gravity of the situation. It helped too that she and Jason didn’t have kids yet. They had a good marriage, but busy careers, his as an FBI agent and hers as surgeon. Saving lives was part of what they did so transitioning temporarily back to their lives as rangers was just another spectrum of that. 

“All right, take care. Yeah, don’t worry, we’ll be careful and I’ll give your condolences to Billy,” Jason said, as he finally hung up his cell phone. 

“Not coming?” Trini asked. Jason shook his head. 

“The minute Angela heard that what happened in Mariner Bay was an alien attack, she freaked out and forbid Zack to go anywhere near this and I quote, “crazy state”,” Jason replied. 

“Guess I can’t really blame her. I’m just used to being married to a red,” Trini mentioned, as she reached over and squeezed his hand. He smirked. 

“Guess it doesn’t matter if it’s human or alien evil. Always seems like I’m tracking down one or the other,” Jason mentioned. Trini smiled. 

“It’s part of who you are and even though I worry every single day, I know that you wouldn’t be happy if you weren’t doing something to make a difference,” Trini replied, as his phone chirped. He handed it to her so she could read the text.

“Who’s it from?” he asked. 

“Tommy. I guess Malcolm’s goons turned up in Blue Bay Harbor and were after Kat again,” Trini said. 

“Damn it…is she okay?” he asked. Trini nodded.

“She’s with Tommy and the others now. Someone named Hunter and Tori took out five of them by themselves,” Trini said in disbelief. She knew the type of people that Malcolm hired to do his dirty work. They weren’t pushovers and they were always heavily armed.

“Those names sound vaguely familiar. I’m guessing they’re rangers from the secret Ninja school,” he said, with a chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked. 

“If those kids fight that good, I totally want to spar them,” he mentioned. Trini rolled her eyes. Some things would never change.

“Have you heard from Kim yet? Jason asked. Trini shook her head. 

“Not yet. But she is training possible future Olympians for next summer’s games,” Trini reminded. 

“Yeah, well there might not be any games next year if we don’t take care of Ooze, so she better answer her damn phone. It’s well past time that she and the rainbow ranger talked anyway,” Jason griped. Trini smiled.

“He really hates it when you call him that,” Trini reminded. Jason grinned. 

“All the more reason to do it. Besides, he’s the one that can’t make up his damn mind about what color he wants to be,” Jason joked. Trini shook her head.

“I’ll try Kim again,” she said, as she dialed the number.

~*~

Ninja Ops

Hunter and Tori led the returning party down the steps and Aiden continued to babble on in amazement about the waterfall portal they had just stepped through. 

“Wow…this place is awesome…” Aiden said in awe. Tommy chuckled, as the little boy went about looking around. 

“Oh my God…Kat!” Tanya cried. 

“Tanya!” Kat cried in response, as the two friends hugged each other tightly.

“When I heard you were in witness protection, I was so worried,” Tanya said.

“I know…I’m sorry,” Kat replied.

“We’re just glad you’re safe,” Tommy mentioned. 

“And we’re going to make sure you stay that way, but aren’t you going to introduce me?” Tanya asked, as she pointed to the little boy that was looking around.

“Aiden…come here,” Kat called. 

“This is Mommy’s friend Tanya,” 

“It’s nice to meet you Aiden. Your Mom and I go way back,” Tanya said.

“Yeah, you were the yellow ranger when my mom was the pink one, right?” he asked, surprising Tanya. She nodded.

“Sure was kiddo,” she replied, as he went back to looking around.

“He’s amazing Kat,” Tommy told her. She smiled. 

“He’s my world and he fears nothing…unfortunately. He wants to be a ranger someday too, it’s all he can talk about,” Kat said, chagrin in her voice. 

“I’m surprised you told him. Not many seven-year-olds can keep that kind of secret,” Tanya mentioned. 

“Aiden seems a lot older than he is. Moving around all the time isn’t easy, but he never complains,” Kat replied sadly. Tommy squeezed her shoulder. 

“Don’t feel guilty. Getting out of that situation was the best thing you could have done. The rangers have bigger fish to fry right now, but don’t think we’re not going to pay a visit to this guy when we’ve dealt with Ooze,” Tommy said. On the way back to the school, they had given Kat the rundown on what was happening. 

“I don’t want anyone putting themselves in harm’s way for me. It’s not fair for me to ask that of any of you,” Kat refuted. 

“Uh…no disrespect Ms. Hillard, but Hunter and Tori aren’t the only Ninjas around. If they can take out five armed guys, then what do you think all six of them can do? They kicked our asses when we were rangers,” Connor mentioned. Shane chuckled. 

“Yeah, we so did,” Shane chimed in, earning chuckles in response. 

“You are among friends and family here, Katherine and you and your son are welcome here at the Wind Ninja Academy as long as you like. I’m Sensei Kanoi Watanabe,” 

“Thank you for your kindness, Sensei,” Katherine replied, her weariness starting to fade. 

“You teach Martial Arts here, right?” Aiden asked. Kanoi smiled. 

“Yes young one. Here the ways of the Wind Ninja are learned. I sense you have had a few Martial Arts lessons?” Kanoi asked. 

“A couple from my Uncle Jason, but we never get to stay long enough anywhere else for me to learn more,” Aiden said sadly. 

“Well, perhaps that can change now,” Kanoi offered the young man. 

Hunter smiled at the boy and felt Tori take his hand. He looked at her and noticed her concerned gaze, which was mixed with her love for him. 

“Are you going to be okay?” she asked. He nodded. 

“Yeah…it’s a lot to take in, but I’ll be fine, because I have you. And because I’m trying to look at this from the perspective that you would look at it,” Hunter replied. She smiled coyly.

“Oh and how would I look at it?” she asked. He returned her smile. 

“That despite everything that I’m going to face now, I just found out that I also have an uncle who wants to be a part of my life and a mother that’s still alive,” he replied, as he brushed her hair from her face, gently caressing her beautiful face. 

“You always help me see the good in everything. Your love takes the pain, anger, and hate away. I’m a better man because of you,” Hunter continued, as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, before approaching his Uncle, leaving her breathless with a dreamy stare and her feelings for him making her heart swell with love.

“I’m…sorry I ran out. It was just a lot to take in,” he said, as Tori stood beside him. She smiled, as they joined hands.

“But I think we’re ready for whatever we have to do next,” Hunter added. Zedd smiled. 

“I knew you’d be back and there is more to be revealed when a few more arrive. Rita will soon arrive with the Scroll of Fire and it will tell us who will be accompanying you to Phaedos,” Zedd replied.

“The Scroll of Fire has been missing from the Wind Ninja Academy for almost twenty-five years,” Cam mentioned. Zedd nodded and glanced at Kanoi.

“Yes Cam…it has and that’s because I made sure it was given to Zordon. The Bradley’s delivered it themselves for safekeeping,” Kanoi said. 

“My adoptive parents?” Hunter asked. He nodded. 

“I was still evil at the time you were sent to Earth and though I didn’t arrive here until 1994, your mother and Zordon had to make sure I had not even an inkling that you were here. Had I found you when I was evil and took you, all would have been lost. Sensei Watanabe and your adoptive parents couldn’t tell you of your true heritage or it could have jeopardized everything,” Zedd explained. Hunter sighed deeply, again taking in more overwhelming information. 

“What does the scroll say?” Hunter asked. 

“I don’t know. I don’t speak Triforian. It originally came from Triforia and was in Trey’s hands the moment Zordon got a hold of it,” Zedd replied, before continuing.

“About a month ago, your mother began noticing the restlessness of the Ninjetti spirits and contacted Prince Trey asking him to record the translation of the scroll and send it to Earth. Rita has retrieved it and is on her way here with the Mystic Force rangers. They managed to survive the massacre in Briarwood,” Zedd explained. 

“I know this is going to sound disrespectful, but how does an ancient scroll tell us anything?” Connor asked, expecting the nudge that Kira gave him. Zedd chuckled.

“I used to ask Dulcea the same thing just to make her mad,” he quipped. 

“But the scroll will tell us what we need to know. The Chosen Twenty is what the passage in the scroll is called. We know Hunter is one, but it will reveal nineteen others that are destined to fight alongside him. However, every former ranger will have an important role in the preservation of the Earth and the survival of the human race, I assure you,” Zedd said, his tone deeply serious now. 

“This is all really deep man,” Dustin mentioned.

“No doubt,” Blake added, his mind still whirling.

“Dude, you being an alien makes so much sense though,” Shane ribbed, nudging Hunter’s arm. 

“I knew that was coming,” Hunter said with an eye roll. 

“And don’t forget a prince too,” Dustin reminded, as they, including Cam, snickered. 

“Hunter’s a prince…that’s a good one,” Blake teased. 

“Shut up…” Hunter grumbled, as he playfully shoved his little brother. 

“And you wonder why people worry when they find out that you guys are supposed to save the world,” Tori added dryly. The guys snickered again.

“Oh admit it Tor, you want to kiss your prince charming,” Shane teased, batting his eyelashes dramatically. The kissy noises ensued and she playfully shoved him away.

“Ugh…you guys are so immature,” Tori said, glaring at them. 

“She’s right. Maybe we should kill time and do something productive, like spar?” Cam suggested. 

“That’s actually a good idea. How long has it been since you’ve sparred, little bro?” Hunter asked. Blake sighed. 

“I’m back five minutes and you’re already on my case about this?” Blake complained. 

“That long, huh?” Hunter teased. 

“We’ll see how cocky you are when I mop the floor with you,” Blake boasted. Hunter scoffed. 

“In your dreams. I may not be able to beat you on the track anymore, but we both know that sparring is my arena,” Hunter challenged, as they circled. 

“You’re going down bro,” Blake retorted, as he launched himself at the taller blonde. The spar soon caught everyone’s attention, as the Bradley brothers shuffled along the full expanse of the room, trading blows and kicks. 

“Wow…are those two always like this?” Kira mentioned to Tori, who smiled. 

“More or less. Hunter can be pretty…intense sometimes,” Tori mentioned, as she bit her bottom lip. 

“Oh really?” Kira teased, nudging her friend. Tori smiled shyly, realizing what she had just said aloud. She shrugged.

“It must be a red thing. One minute he’s being a goofball with the guys and the next he’s giving me chills just with a look,” Tori said quietly. Kira nodded.

“Conner is the same most of the time. I totally get it,” Kira agreed. 

Meanwhile, Blake continued his onslaught on his older brother, connecting with a spinning roundhouse. Hunter grunted at the blow, but blocked Blake’s next punch, grabbing his arm and flipping him onto his back, effectively winning the match. Blake groaned, as Hunter grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. 

“Dude…it’s worse than I thought. You’re slipping big time,” Hunter teased. 

“Shut up…” Blake grumbled. 

“I think that’s Crimson-one, Navy-zero,” Shane teased. 

“All right, all right, I’ll beef up my training regimen,” Blake conceded, as they heard the Ops computer chime. Cam was on it and pulled up the schematics. 

“There’s a small craft heading toward here. I think it might be Billy, though he’s earlier than expected. The ship is honed in around the coordinates I gave him,” Cam called. Tommy nodded and looked to Tanya and Kat. 

“Can you open the portal for us?” he asked. Cam nodded. 

“Just head west. There’s a clearing about half a mile and he should be landing there. I’ll watch the monitors so I can reopen the portal when you get back,” Cam said. 

“Thanks Cam,” Tommy said, as the three of them headed up the stairs. 

“So…what do we do now?” Connor asked. 

“More sparring. Ooze could send his goons any time, especially since I’m sure he knows we’re building our numbers,” Hunter said. Zedd smiled to himself, as he silently watched his nephew naturally take charge without even realizing it.

“Whoa…it’s like a Power Ranger convention in here!” Kapri quipped, as she and Marah bounced down the stairs with six people following them. 

“Where have you two been?” Cam questioned. 

“Relax cousin…” Kapri complained.

“Yeah is that anyway to greet your awesome cousins?” Marah asked, as she greeted Dustin with a kiss on his cheek. 

“For your information, Mr. I’m Such a Super Genius, we were on a mission for Sensei,” Kapri added. 

“Yeah, he sent us to get the Overdrive rangers,” Marah said, as the five newest rangers and Mr. Hartford looked around in awe.

“Mr. Hartford, I’m Sensei Watanabe,” Kanoi greeted. 

“Thank you for contacting us. It looks like with what’s going on we’re in over our heads again,” Mr. Hartford greeted in return. 

“So, you’re the newest red?” Eric asked, as he approached Mack. He nodded.

“Mack Hartford,” he answered, holding out his hand to shake. 

“Welcome Rookies,” Eric said, shaking his hand.

“Rookies?” Will asked, a little offended. 

“Don’t be too offended. Eric considers everyone after Time Force as quote, Rookies,” Wes replied, with a smirk. Shane raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” he asked. 

“Nothing personal kids,” Eric retorted with a playful smirk. Shane’s gaze steeled at being called a kid. 

“Oh dude…it’s on!” Dustin called. 

“Care to spar a rookie then?” Shane asked. 

“You mean me against you and crimson boy?” Eric asked. Hunter smirked. 

“I’ll spar you…if you can manage to get past Shane,” Hunter challenged, eliciting whistles and calls all around the room. 

“You sure that’s a good idea, Eric? These guys are highly trained Ninjas,” Wes warned. The Quantum ranger scoffed. 

“Please Wes…stand back and you might learn something,” Eric boasted. Taylor rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, we’re about to watch you learn how to get your butt kicked,” she mumbled. Eric strode confidently into the center and sunk into fighting stance, taunting Shane with a hand motion, daring him to charge. Shane smirked and quick as a flash, he pulled away his street clothes, revealing his black Ninja uniform, before sinking into fighting stance as well. Eric and Shane were about to charge when the Ops computer picked up another alert. 

“Hold it!” Cam stopped them, as he checked the scanners.

“Guys, we’ve got trouble at Storm Chargers,” Cam called.

“That’s Adam,” Kira called, pointing at the monitor.

“Rocky, Aisha, and their daughter too,” Tori added. 

“And Jason and Trini,” Wes finally added. 

“What the hell are those things?” Ronny asked, pointing out the oozing creatures. 

“Ooze’s henchmen,” Conner said, clearly remembering his and Kira’s encounter. 

“Have Tommy meet us there when he gets back,” Cam called to Hayley, as the other five Ninjas joined Shane in pulling away their street clothes and revealing their Ninja uniforms. 

“Who else wants to learn how to do that?” Max asked, raising his hand. He shrunk back under Taylor’s glare. 

“Time for Time Force!” Wes called.

“Quantum Power!” Eric echoed. 

“Let’s go guys,” Mack called, but his Dad held him back.

“We’re sitting this one out for now, son,” he said. 

“But Dad, we can still morph!” Mack protested. 

“Yeah and how well did that help against Thrax?” Conner questioned. Mack looked disheartened.

“No offense dude, but these guys make Thrax look like one of those campy villains from a Saturday morning cartoon. Most of us are out of our league,” Conner explained. Mack nodded sadly and stood down. 

“Can you teleport us to Storm Chargers?” Hunter asked. 

“But our identities…” Cam argued. 

“It’s almost dark…and it doesn’t matter anymore, not after we ran into those sector nine guys in Mariner Bay,” Hunter argued back.

“He’s right, people are going to get hurt if we don’t get there now and Ninja streak will just waste energy,” Shane added. Cam sighed. 

“Fine. Everyone else standby in case we need reinforcements. I have a bad feeling about all this,” Cam griped, as he initiated the teleportation sequence, teleporting the six of them and the two Time Force rangers to Storm Chargers.

~*~

“This is the place Hunter told us about,” Adam said, as they parked outside the small shop called ‘Storm Chargers’. 

“Okay, I’ll call Tommy,” Jason said. 

“Have you heard from Kim yet?” Aisha asked her predecessor. 

“Not yet, but it’s still early evening yet. I’m sure she’ll be home and check her messages soon,” Trini responded, as the sea air filled their nostrils. 

“Mommy, look at the beach!” Olivia called, as Rocky picked her up so she could see the beautiful scene in the near distance.

“Pretty neat place, huh?” he asked with a grin. She nodded. 

“Is this where Tori lives?” she asked. Aisha smiled. 

“Sure is baby. We’ll be seeing her soon,” Aisha promised. Her statement was followed by a growling sound and they looked around in confusion. 

“Crap…we’re in trouble guys,” Adam called, as Ivan’s henchmen scrambled toward them from the beach.

“Damn it…Aisha, get Olivia out of here…” Rocky called. Aisha scooped their daughter up and ran inside the store.

“Can I help you?” Kelly asked. 

“We need to hide. Do you have a backroom?” Aisha asked, as Kelly saw the creatures and gasped.

“Back here…” she motioned. She followed, as she heard her husband and friends key off, signaling that the fight had begun. 

~*~

Tommy, Katherine, Aiden, and Tanya arrived in the small clearing just as the small ship landed. 

“Mom…who is in there?” Aiden asked. 

“He’s an old friend. He was Earth’s first blue ranger,” Kat explained, as she knelt down beside him.

“He has a little girl who is a little younger than you and she just lost her Mommy. She and her Daddy are sad so I want you to be really nice to her, okay?” Kat whispered. Aiden nodded. 

The craft’s ramp dropped and the former Blue Wolf ranger slowly came down, carrying a tiny girl in his arms. He accepted the immediate hugs from Kat and Tanya, as his daughter looked on shyly. 

“It’s good to see you all,” Billy said. His voice was hoarse and he looked like he hadn’t slept in two days. 

“You too man, we just wish it was under better circumstances,” Tommy said softly. Billy nodded. 

“This is my daughter Trina,” he introduced. 

“Billy…she’s beautiful…” Kat said, as she knelt down beside Aiden.

“This is my son Aiden. He’s not too much older than you Trina,” Kat said. The little boy waved.

“Hi…” he said shyly. 

“Hi…” she replied just as shyly. 

“Is he yours?” Billy whispered to Tommy. The former white ranger shook his head.

“No…the dad isn’t in the picture. I’ll explain that later,” Tommy replied, as his communicator chimed. 

“This is Tommy,” he answered.

“Tom…Ooze’s goons have ambushed Jason and the others at Storm Chargers,” Hayley informed. 

“Damn it…can you teleport me there and the others back to Ops?” he asked. 

“I’ve got a lock,” Hayley replied. 

“I guess he knows we’re amassing our forces now,” Billy said. Tommy nodded. 

“Be careful Tommy,” Kat warned. He nodded, as they were teleported. Blue Bay Harbor was under attack…


	12. Chapter 11 Survival

Disclaimer: I don’t own Power Rangers. I think Saban owns them again. It was Disney for a while, but whoever owns them, it’s definitely not me. . I also don’t own any song lyrics used.

AN: Here’s chapter 11! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

AN 2: Set in 2007 following the Operation Overdrive episode “Once a Ranger”. Everything after that episode is AU.

Crimson Rising

Chapter 11: Survival

And I’ll light the fuse  
And I’ll never lose  
And I choose to survive  
Whatever it takes

You won’t pull ahead  
I’ll keep up the pace  
And I’ll reveal my strength  
To the whole human race

Yes I am prepared  
To stay alive  
And I won’t forgive,  
Vengeance is mine  
And I won’t give in  
Because I choose to thrive

Yeah, I’m gonna win!

Song: Survival

Artist: Muse

 

Blue Bay Harbor

Jason delivered a split kick to two creatures, as more seemed to swarm around them, outnumbering them all five to one. He somersaulted and did a sweep kick, before one punched him in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground. Using his momentum, he was quickly back on his feet and side kicked it in the gut. It was a particularly nasty one and whipped its oozing dreadlocks, slashing Jason’s arm. He cried out and pulled back the injured limb, finding red slashes along it. Jason glared and jumped, spinning his body into a flying kick, sending the creature sailing back into the side of the Storm Chargers building. Ooze splattered everywhere, as the creature became nothing but a puddle. 

“We just have to hit them really hard!” Jason called. 

“Easier said than done,” Trini called. It was true. Getting the kind of momentum it was going to take wasn’t easy without ranger powers and took a lot of energy. Their martial arts skills were only going to get them so far. They needed power behind their fists and feet. 

“Quantum Defender!” Eric called, as he arrived with the others, wasting no time in shooting at the oozing creatures.

“Time Strike!” Wes called, as he joined Eric in blasting at the oncoming creatures. Tommy keyed off and kicked another with a spinning roundhouse, joining Jason and Trini. Rocky and Adam continued to battle, as Dustin and Shane arrived to help. The other four Ninjas kept the creatures from busting into Storm Chargers where Aisha guarded her daughter and Kelly. Red and yellow energy shot out several times from Shane and Dustin, but using their Ninja energies so frequently was quickly tiring them all out. 

Pressing on, Cam and Blake continued to keep them at bay, each managing to kill two, with a blast of green samurai energy and navy thunder. 

Hunter and Tori fought back to back, combining their kicks and punches for more impact, but it was only holding them back. Tori blasted another with water, not noticing another coming at her from the side. It whipped its dreadlocks and she gasped, realizing she didn’t have time to evade. 

“TORI!” Hunter cried, as he pulled her back and slammed his foot into the creature’s face. Tori held onto his arms and propelled her feet into a scissor kick, flipping it onto its back. Hunter grabbed the creature and tossed it away, intending to give himself more room for a flying kick. But to his and Tori’s amazement, the creature went flying into the wall of a building nearly half a block down. 

“Whoa…that was some throw, dude!” Dustin noticed. Hunter looked at his hands in disbelief, but had no time to ponder how he had done that. 

“Let’s try that new combo attack we’ve been working on. These things are really grossing me out,” Tori called. He smirked.

“Guess it’s a good opportunity to test it,” he replied, as they each willed their respective elements, concentrating them each into a medium sized sphere. Flails of energy whipped around them violently, as they slowly fused water and thunder, which caused the dangerous sphere of energy to now crackle violently, as it became a deep amethyst color. They nodded to each other and launched the energy at two oncoming creatures, which exploded upon contact, ooze flying everywhere, including all over just about everyone. 

“This just keeps getting nastier by the minute,” Blake complained, as he tried to fling ooze off his hands. 

“Can you two do another one of those?” Jason called. Hunter and Tori attempted to catch their breath.

“We’ll try,” Hunter said, as they created another fusion attack and killed two more. After that, Tori stumbled slightly, as exhaustion started to take over. Hunter caught her and steadied her.

“I’m fine,” she insisted, as she regained her composure. A scream from inside Storm Chargers captured their attention and they ran inside, only to find several terrorizing Aisha and Kelly in the back room. 

“We need to get them out,” Hunter called. Tori took Aisha’s hand and they made their way out. 

“Come on Kelly!” Hunter cried, as he put his hand out and kicked another creature away. 

Tori made her way back inside to see if there was anyone else trapped. Hunter got Kelly out when he heard Tori scream, as a support beam from the ceiling came crashing down, thanks to the creature’s destructive blasts made at the ceiling. 

“TORI!” Hunter screamed in horror, as he Ninja streaked to her, evading the beam. It crashed down, bringing chunks of the roof with it. They huddled together against the wall, as debris came down around them. Satisfied that they were no longer a threat, the two creatures went to terrorize the others outside. 

“This whole place is going to come down,” Tori said, coughing, as she inhaled too much dust. 

“We have to get out of here,” Hunter called, as he took her hand. He heard her cry out suddenly.

“My foot…it’s trapped,” Tori cried. He looked down and noticed that it had yet to crush her ankle, but was putting plenty of pressure on it. Grunting, he tried to lift it to no avail. More dust and debris rained down on them.

“GUYS I NEED HELP!” Hunter screamed, but no one could get to them. 

“Hunter…” Tori whimpered, as she started to realize that they might not get out before it collapsed.

“We’re getting out Tor,” he assured her, as he kept trying to lift it. Sweat poured down his face and he cursed, as it wouldn’t budge. Suddenly, he heard the roaring in his ears and this time, instead of trying to get rid of it, he welcomed it. Tori watched in amazement, as he lifted the chunk of concrete enough for her to get her ankle out. He dropped it and they Ninja streaked out of the store, just as it collapsed in on itself. The ten of them that were not morphed huddled together in exhaustion, as Wes and Eric sought to end the remaining six creatures quickly. 

“Wes…use the battlelizer. None of us can keep this up much longer,” Eric suggested. 

“If I’m using the battlelizer on foot soldiers, then we’re in serious trouble,” Wes grumbled, as he called his armor and unleashed the massive battle blast, engulfing the remaining creatures. A huge puddle of ooze was all that remained and they breathed a sigh of relief. Wes and Eric powered down and shared a serious look with Tommy and Jason. Those were just foot soldiers and if Ivan decided to get serious, then they were going to have big problems. 

“My store…” Kelly cried. 

“We’re sorry Kel…” Shane tried to console her.

“What the hell is going on?” she demanded. 

“Uh…we’re under alien attack?” Dustin offered. The redhead stamped her foot down.

“That’s obvious, but what the hell was all this?” Kelly demanded. 

“There’s no point in hiding it any longer,” Hunter told Shane.

“Hiding what? Tell me what’s going on?” Kelly demanded. 

“Well, you remember Lothor?” Shane asked. 

“That alien creep four years ago?” Kelly asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yeah…” Shane said, trying to find the words. Hunter, never one to mince words, just came out with it.

“We were the six rangers that defeated him. Most of the others here besides Wes and Eric, who are obviously still active, are former rangers from previous teams and we’re all gathering, because this new evil makes Lothor look like nothing,” Hunter said bluntly. 

“We’re really sorry about your store, Kel, but you’re going to need to come with us now for your protection,” Shane tried to explain. She threw her hands up.

“Go where?” she asked. Dustin scratched his head.

“Dude…you better just trust us and go with it,” Dustin suggested. 

“Hayley, I need you to teleport us all back,” Cam said into his communicator. Before Kelly could question anything else, all present were swept up by a teleportation beam.

~*~

Once they arrived back at Ninja Ops, most of them collapsed in near exhaustion. After taking a few breaths, Hunter surprised Tori by scooping her up and carrying her to the medical table.

“Hunter…what are you doing?” she questioned. 

“Your ankle needs looked at,” he replied. 

“It’s fine. It’s a little tender, but it’s not broken,” she insisted. 

“You need to let Cam look at it,” he insisted, as the others watched the two argue back and forth.

“Cam, will you tell Hunter that my ankle is fine?” Tori asked, steeling her gaze on her boyfriend.

“Cam, will you tell Tori that you need to look at it anyway?” Hunter asked, meeting her gaze. 

“Or Cam could tell you both to shut up and let him work,” Cam responded dryly, as he looked at Tori’s bruised ankle, before running his scanner over it. 

“It’s just bruised thankfully,” Cam concluded. 

“See?” Tori asked, eyeing him with a “told you so” look.

“Be that as it may, Tori, just a few more minutes and it probably would have been a lot worse. Just try to go easy on it for a few days,” Cam advised. Hunter gave her a nod and she huffed. 

“Easier said than done,” she replied. 

“Yeah, that was totally brutal out there,” Dustin added.

“If you’ll allow me to use your communication system, I should be able to contact Rita and then maybe we can get a lock on them to teleport,” Zedd suggested. Cam nodded, as he led him to the Ops computer. 

“What now?” Conner asked. Tommy sighed. 

“If Ooze gets serious and decides to send more than his foot soldiers, then we’re in real trouble,” Jason said. 

“We need to figure out who is going to Phaedos soon so hopefully we can get Rita here tonight. Then we need to all get some rest before heading out in the morning,” Tommy said. 

“My mansion can also be used as a base of sorts. There are plenty of rooms to go around. I’m sure Hayley and I can establish an easy teleportation link between here and there,” Mr. Hartford chimed in.

“Thank you Andrew,” Tommy said gratefully. Having the financial support of Mr. Hartford, Wes and his father, and Anton Mercer were going to be essential.

“My father is behind us morally and financially. There’s plenty of rooms in the mansion and a place to set up another base of operations as well,” Wes offered.

“If we could get to the Animarium, we could get our growl phones,” Taylor mumbled. 

“Why can’t you get to the Animarium?” Tommy asked. 

“Something’s cutting them off. I can’t get a hold of anyone from Time Force in the future either. Something’s blocking us,” Wes clarified. 

“Ooze no doubt,” Tommy growled. 

“We need to establish a communication system with each other and I’m not talking cell phones. It’s child’s play for his scientists to tap into the cell towers and I wouldn’t be surprised if he takes them out soon anyway,” Billy chimed in. 

“Yeah and if this sector nine knows all about us, then they’re probably monitoring the cell chatter too,” Eric mentioned. They nodded in agreement. 

“Do you think you have the equipment to build new communicators here?” Jason asked. Billy shrugged. 

“I’m not sure, but I know a place that has everything we need. I just need help,” Billy replied. 

“I hate to burst your bubble, Bill, but Divatox’s goons trashed the power chamber years ago,” Tommy said. Billy smirked.

“I really doubt they got to all the underground catacombs. I just need to get there,” Billy replied. 

“I dropped Alpha there before we came here to see what he could do. Maybe if we’re in luck, he’s at least got the comm system up and running,” Adam said. Billy smiled, the first smile they had seen since he arrived.

“Good thinking. Jase, hand me your communicator,” Billy said. Jason took it off his wrist and they watched the genius examine it. 

“Nice screen. I should have done that years ago,” Billy mentioned. Jason smirked. 

“Trini did it, but it still has the same annoying chime,” Jason replied. Billy winced, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

“Yeah, I’ll have to fix that too,” he said, as he started making adjustments. However, he lacked tools, so he knelt down and motioned to his little girl.

“Trina, come here,” he called. She toddled to her father and he held the device up to her. 

“Daddy needs your small fingers. Can you twist the yellow wire with the blue?” he asked. She nodded eagerly and went to work, flooring the others in amazement.

“Does…she understand this stuff already?” Jason asked. Billy nodded. 

“She’s smarter than I was at her age,” he informed them, practically glowing with pride. Trina pulled back her tiny fingers and let her father examine her work. Billy smiled and kissed her hair. 

“You did it princess, thank you,” Billy told her. She beamed and then scampered off, going back to playing with Olivia. Though the girls had just met, they were fast friends. Kat’s son sat with them, enjoying the interaction with other children, something he didn’t get outside of school because of his and Kat’s situation. 

“Billy to power chamber…” he called into the device, hoping he had the right frequency. There was a little static, but then they heard the familiar robotic voice of Alpha. 

“Aye yi yi…Billy is that you?” Alpha asked. 

“Yes, it’s me Alpha. Listen, I need you to start working on new secure communication system to connect all ranger communication devices together. I’ll get there to help you when I can, but for now, we’re counting on you Alpha,” Billy said. 

“You can count on me rangers,” Alpha promised. Billy let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’ve got them. They should be at the waterfall in just a few seconds. I’ll open the portal,” Cam called. Zedd jogged up the stairs and returned a few minutes later with Rita and the Mystic Force team.

“Wow…this place is definitely not Rootcore,” Chip said, as the Mystic Force team followed Rita into Ninja Ops. 

“That waterfall thing was some pretty cool magic,” Xander mentioned, trying to keep upbeat, as he spotted Kira and walked over to her. 

“Kira, beautiful,” Xander greeted with a surprise hug. Kira shook her head in amusement and hugged him back.

“Good to see you too, Xander,” she said, as Conner eyed the guy in green suspiciously. Kira broke away and motioned to Conner.

“Xander, this is my boyfriend Conner McKnight,” Kira introduced. 

“Oh right…the baseball star,” Xander said, shaking his hand exuberantly. 

“Soccer,” Conner replied quickly. 

“Right…soccer,” Xander responded, with a wink, as he moved on.

“He’s charming,” Conner drawled, as Kira rolled her eyes.

“He’s harmless. He flirts with every girl,” Kira assured him, as they saw the self-proclaimed lady’s man drift around the room, seemingly in heaven as he spied all the beautiful former ranger women. 

“He’s so embarrassing,” Vida growled in annoyance.

“He better be careful. Reds really don’t like it when you mess with their women,” Chip mentioned, tossing a glance to Nick. The red Mystic shrugged and slid his arm around Madison’s waist with a smirk. The two hadn’t much of a chance to talk yet, but it was obvious that the feelings between them were as strong as ever. 

“Tori…my gorgeous little surfer girl,” Xander greeted with a hug, immediately catching Hunter’s attention. She laughed. 

“Hello Xander,” Tori replied, hugging him back. 

“Guys, this is Xander. We teamed up to help the Overdrive rangers,” Tori introduced. 

“Tori here has some great moves, but I’m guessing you guys know that,” Xander said, wriggling his eyebrows playfully. Tori swatted his arm playfully. 

“These are my friends. Shane, Dustin, Cam, Blake and this is my boyfriend Hunter,” Tori introduced. Hunter gave a curt nod.

“A pleasure, mate. Tori here is one heck of a woman,” Xander mentioned. Hunter slid his arm around her waist.

“She is,” the crimson ranger agreed. 

“Man, you reds get all the beauties,” Xander added in envy. 

“Crimson actually,” Hunter responded.

“Pardon?” Xander asked. 

“My ranger color is crimson actually…you know, like the color of blood,” Hunter reiterated, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Tori. She rolled her eyes, as she heard snickers of amusement from just about all the others, particularly from the other four male members of her team.

“Dude, get some popcorn. This is gonna be good,” Shane said. By the look on Xander’s face, he had clearly gotten Hunter’s not so subtle message. 

“Riiight…well, nice meetin’ you,” Xander said nervously, as he moved on.

“You want popcorn at a time like this?” Dustin asked, confused by his request. Shane rolled his eyes and Cam chuckled in amusement. 

“Never mind dude,” Shane responded when Dustin’s eyes suddenly lit up in recognition. 

“Oh, I get it now!” Dustin laughed. Tori shook her head in amusement.

“That guy better keep his hands where I can see them next time,” Hunter said. 

“Oh please, like you should be worried, thunder boy,” Tori said, playfully grabbing him by the collar, bringing his face close. He smirked, as she attempted one of her glares that usually made Shane and Dustin run for cover. 

“Never said I was, water nymph. You’re mine,” he replied in a husky tone. She smirked coyly. 

“Prove it,” she ordered, as he drew her lips into a passionate kiss. Their teammates groaned. 

“Forget the popcorn and get the barf bags,” Shane complained, earning a real glare from Tori, as her lips parted from her crimson ranger’s. 

“Maybe if you guys would get lives of your own, you wouldn’t be stuck watching Hunter and me,” Tori retorted. 

“Maybe if you and Hunter didn’t make out everywhere, we wouldn’t always be forced to watch,” Shane shot back. Their banter was about to continue, until Tommy, Zedd, and Sensei Watanabe moved to the front of the room and commanded their attention.

Zedd held the Legendary Scroll of Fire in his hands and the recording that would translate it for them.

“Would you do the honors, Cameron?” Zedd asked, as he handed the young Samurai the disk. Cam nodded and slid it into the slot on the console, pressing play. The humble visage of Trey of Triforia appeared before them.

“Greetings Power Rangers of Earth. If you are watching this recording, then it is likely that I have not survived to come to you with my message in person. Several weeks ago, Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos called me to her Temple. The spirits of the Ninjetti are restless and she believes a time of great evil is about to come upon the universe. The time to reawaken the powers of the Ninjetti will soon be at hand. But they, along with the rest of the chosen twenty will be led by the Phoenix once more. The Chosen warrior will rise and merge with his destiny. Fire will awaken in his soul. Thunder will tremble from his fingertips and the firebird will avenge all the victims taken by evil. The burden of destiny that you must shoulder will not be done alone. Nineteen others shall stand by your side. Ten experienced warriors of the light who served before you, the Falcon’s four young charges, and the five that have stood beside the Phoenix in battle all along. Only together with the Legendary power that lies in wait for its chosen bearers can save the Universe. The Scroll does not speak of the outcome of the final battle, but I am confident that the son of Zander can rid the Universe of the evil that threatens all sentient beings,” the prince paused, before looking up again. 

“Hunter…I know that this undertaking may seem like too much to ask of you. Your parents never wanted it this way, I assure you. But you must accept your destiny and must not wait. Heed this warning and take your team to Phaedoes. Your Mother waits for you…” Trey said, as the recording ended, leaving the air in the room thick with emotion, as they absorbed the fallen prince’s words. 

Jason clenched his teeth and balled his fists. 

“Trey was a friend…the bastard is gonna pay,” he spat. 

“How do we know which ten he is talking about though? There were originally twelve of us in all,” Rocky reminded, referring to what was often coined as the original twelve in ranger history. Tommy shook his head.

“I don’t think Justin is included in this. He didn’t take over for you until we had the turbo powers and even then it was only because we had no choice with your injury. That leaves eleven of us,” Tommy said. 

“I don’t think we can count Zack in. I talked to him and he’s not coming. His wife Angela wants him having nothing to do with being a ranger again and he loves us, but he doesn’t want to be a ranger again either,” Jason stated.

“Guess that leaves the rest of us, except we’re missing one,” Billy said, looking pointedly at Tommy. He sighed. 

“Kimberly,” he said. 

“I’m still waiting for her to call me back,” Trini responded. 

“She’s probably not going to take it well either,” Adam said. 

“Kim’s our girl. She’ll do what she has to for family. If we have to become rangers again to protect our family and this is a family even if most of us are still getting to know of each other, then she’ll be right there with us,” Aisha said, as she stroked her daughter’s hair. Her feisty speech brought smiles to most of the faces in the room. 

“Mama bear is mad,” Jason teased. Aisha smirked.

“Mama bear is ready to tear that disgusting slime ball apart and those ridiculous sector nine creeps too,” Aisha added. 

“Yeah, as if we didn’t have enough problems,” Tommy grumbled. 

“You guys ran into them. How serious do you think they are?” Adam asked. Hunter and Tori exchanged a glance.

“They knew personal stuff about me that only Tori, Blake, and Sensei Omino know about,” Hunter confessed. 

“I’m in in the FBI and I’ve never even heard of them. That means they’re completely off the grid,” Jason said. 

“I don’t want to scare anyone, but they told us if they could they would lock us all up for vigilantism,” Wes said, eliciting gasps, especially from the youngest team. 

“But we haven’t done anything wrong!” Vida exclaimed.

“In their eyes, we hold ourselves above the law. They hate it because they can’t control us,” Eric replied. 

“Locking us up is obviously not something they could easily pull off and so their next conclusion will be to try and force us to work for them, especially when they find out most of us are rangers again,” Wes said. 

“But we would never do that,” Rocky refuted. Wes looked the other red ranger in the eye.

“Would you if they held your daughter’s life over your head?” Wes questioned. Rocky shrunk back, as the realization struck him. 

“This is crazy…isn’t our government supposed to protect the people?” Chip asked. Several red rangers, including his own leader, tossed him a look.

“Yeah and we’re not saying everyone in the government is bad, but we’re under alien attack. There are those that wait for opportunities like this one to grab for power. Imagine the kind of sway the wrong person could have if they had rangers “working” for them,” Tommy said. 

“When we get back from Phaedos, I need to get to the power chamber and see if I can access any of Zordon’s files. He planned for everything. I just have to find what he wants us to find,” Billy said. 

“We still need to get Kim,” she said. 

“Cam, can you teleport Trini and me to Emerald Falls? We can’t wait any longer,” Jason said. Cam nodded, as he tapped away on the Ops computer.

“Trent and Ethan need to get here too. They’re the final ones we’re waiting on,” Tommy said. 

“I talked to Ethan earlier and he wasn’t being cooperative. He said he’d try to get here in a few days,” Conner said. Tommy shook his head.

“Not good enough. Cam, do you think you can teleport Conner and me to Boston?” Tommy asked. Cam nodded and tossed him and Jason a small device for each. 

“That will allow you both to call me when you’re ready to come back and allow me to track you,” Cam said. Tommy nodded and pocketed the device, as did Jason.

“I’m coming too,” Kira said, as she grabbed Conner’s hand. Neither bothered to argue with her and the three of them disappeared in a flash of light. Jason and Trini were next, on their way to retrieve Kimberly.

“The rest of you should try and get some rest,” Cam suggested. After hashing it out amongst themselves, it was decided that Mystic Force and the remainder of Lightspeed would go to the Hartford mansion with the Overdrive team and Wild Force would go to the Collins mansion with Wes and Eric. Cam teleported them there respectively for the night. The extra bedrooms within the living area of the school were taken by the rest, while those that lived in Blue Bay Harbor went home. Between the two of them, Kanoi and Hayley convinced Cam that they could stay up and wait for Tommy and Jason to make contact, being that he would be joining the others on the journey to Phaedos the next day. Reluctantly, Cam agreed and shared his room with Blake, as they all attempted to get some sleep…


	13. Chapter 12: Stop and Stare

Crimson Rising

Chapter 12: Stop and Stare

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see

Song: Stop and Stare

Artist: OneRepublic

 

Ivan Ooze's spaceship

In orbit of Earth 

Ivan Ooze chuckled, as he watched the Red Time Force ranger having to resort to using his pitiful battleizer against his foot soldiers.

"This is almost too easy," Ivan scoffed, as he surveyed the battle. They were skilled warriors, of that, there was no doubt. To last and survive unmorphed against some of his powerful, yet less than superbly intelligent foot soldiers was commendable. If he were to unleash even one of the weakest monsters in his army, it would be over. But torturing them was all too entertaining. Xinshing and his Duronian army were among his most powerful warriors, but his army also consisted of many other powerful, formidable warriors from across the Universe. Worlds he held within the palm of his hand. It was laughable how his weakest soldier could crush even the strongest opponent that any ranger team had faced thus far. He had observed the fools that were seeking the jewels of Corona Aurora and being thwarted by the pitifully inexperienced rangers known as 'Operation Overdrive'. He had continued to let them go about their business so far, but even those fools had taken notice of Xinshing and Toxa's devastation in Mariner Bay and Briarwood. His continued allowance of their exploits would solely depend on them, of course. He was running this show and they would either serve him or be destroyed. It mattered not to him.

"Father…I have been observing the crimson one as you ordered," Toxa said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Any developments?" Ivan questioned.

"Perhaps more than we anticipated," Toxa responded, as she brought up the recent battle, showing the former crimson ranger throwing one of his henchmen with a force that could only be described as super strength.

"I did some research and this Hunter Bradley was adopted by two thunder ninjas as an infant," Toxa said.

"And why is that important?" Ivan questioned.

"There is no record of his birth on Earth…anywhere. It's as if he just appeared to the Bradley's one day. I even pulled the birth certificate that the humans have on record. It's a forgery, but no one has ever questioned the validity. He wasn't born at the time or place that the record states," Toxa explained. Ivan clenched his teeth and tried to calm his anger.

"This has Zordon's stench all over it," he growled.

"My Lord, allow me go and take care of him for you before he can become a threat. He sleeps now and he would be no match in a battle with me," Xinshing offered. Ivan balled his fists and purple lightning crackled around him violently.

"No…if he is in anyway related to Zander, then he is mine!" Ivan screamed.

"I never got the chance to make Zander pay for what he did to me…but if this Hunter Bradley is related to him, then I will have my revenge through him," Ivan growled.

"But Father, if he is the Phoenix…" Toxa protested, but he cut her off.

"It does not matter. I am far more powerful than I once was and this…brat hasn't even come into his full powers yet. Zander had experience with his abilities and this boy has none of that. He will fall, but not before he suffers for Zander's crimes against me," Ivan growled, as he stormed off the bridge, intending to check the progress on his massive weapons that were under construction.

 

Boston

Dorm Room of Ethan James

Ethan James lay slumped over his desk, having fallen asleep studying for his finals. As superior as his intellect had seemed compared to others in high school, he had quickly found out that he was more commonplace at MIT, meeting others with far superior intellect than his. He had breezed through most of his high school assignments and that had always left him with time on his hands. MIT had changed all that and had caught Ethan off guard at first, as he wasn't used to having to study quite so much for good grades. He had adjusted well enough and was doing very well, but it did not come as easy here as it had at Reefside High.

An incessant knocking slowly pulled the former blue Dino ranger from his sleep and he groaned, as he realized that he had fallen asleep in a very uncomfortable position. The knocking continued and he glanced at the clock.

"Who the hell is here at one in the morning?" he griped, as he stumbled toward the door. Ethan rubbed his eyes, as he came face to face with his former teammates.

"What are you guys doing here?" he demanded, as Conner, Kira, and Dr. Oliver filed into his dorm room.

"Come right on in," Ethan mumbled in irritation.

"Sorry Ethan, but we have an emergency on our hands. Pack your stuff quickly so I can call Hayley and have her teleport us back," Tommy ordered.

"Whoa…teleport?" Ethan asked.

"I told you to get your stuff and get back to Blue Bay Harbor. I wasn't kidding," Conner bit back.

"Not all of us can just up and leave, you know. I have finals, jock boy," Ethan shot back.

"And if we don't stop Ivan Ooze, then tomorrow is pretty iffy and next week isn't looking too good either," Kira retorted.

"Ivan Ooze?" Ethan asked.

"We'll explain when we get back to Ninja Ops. Just get your stuff," Tommy ordered.

"Why us? We don't have powers anymore and neither do the Ninja rangers. What can we do?" Ethan questioned.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're one of chosen twenty to quest for new powers. We don't do this, then you might as well say goodbye to our planet," Conner responded bluntly. Ethan blew out a frustrated breath.

"What am I supposed to tell my professors?" Ethan asked.

"You can e-mail them and tell them you have a family emergency. When all this is over, hopefully we can straighten everything out. I'm sorry Ethan, but none of us really have a choice in any of this," Tommy apologized.

"Yeah, if you think Mesagog was bad…then imagine him times ten and that's what we're up against," Kira added. Ethan sighed.

"Fine…give me ten minutes," he grumbled, as he went to pack. Once he finished, the four of them teleported back to Ninja Ops.

 

Emerald Falls

Home of Kimberly Hart

Kimberly Ann Hart tossed her gym bag onto the loveseat, as she sifted through her mail. It had been another long day of training potential Olympians and she was exhausted. She just wanted to sit down for a few minutes and try to decompress, before she would get up to do it all over again tomorrow. Her life hadn't exactly gone as planned, but she had a fairly successful career thus far. Her love life was a completely different story. After breaking up with Tommy, she had competed in the Pan Global Games and won the all-around silver medal in 1998, finishing just hundredths of points behind another competitor. Her golden dreams had become silver and she set her sights on the Olympic games that would take place in Sydney in 2000. Things had been exactly on track, as she successfully won the gold at the 1999 World Championships. She was on cloud nine, not only achieving all her gymnastic dreams, but also in love and engaged to her boyfriend Max Jarvis. He had been a young assistant on Coach Schmidt's staff during her Pan Globals training and she had fallen head over heels in love with him. Her breakup with Tommy had been the cowardly way to go, but he had convinced her that she just didn't have time to take a trip to Angel Grove to let him down easy if she wanted to medal at the Pan Globals. So going against everything she had learned as a ranger, she wrote that letter. In hindsight, it was the biggest mistake of her life. She didn't discover that for a few years though and continued her pursuit of gold. After becoming world champion, she could almost taste Olympic gold. Until three weeks before the Olympic trials. She had done the vault a hundred times, but the accident happened anyway. She didn't get enough rotation and landed wrong on her ankle, twisting it badly. She nursed the ankle for the next couple weeks, hoping she could still compete. But her dreams came crashing down at the Olympic trials when she sat down on her first vault, her ankle giving out on her. It had been over then. She didn't make the 2000 Olympic team and as if that hadn't been bad enough, she caught Max cheating on her with another gymnast a few months later. It seemed he had not been interested in dating, much less marrying, someone that wasn't going to achieve Olympic stardom.

After resting her ankle, she returned to training in 2001, hoping to begin her long journey to the 2004 games. But it wasn't meant to be. By then, she was in her twenties and almost considered past her prime in her sport. Add to that, a hamstring injury kept her from competing in the 2002 World Championships and Kimberly made the painful decision to retire from competitive gymnastics. She decided to go to college after that at the University of Florida to get her teaching degree and then moved to Emerald Falls, California in 2005 to take a coaching position at a relatively well known gymnastics school. She had ambitions of opening her own gym someday, but for now, she was hoping that coaching the next gymnastics superstar would further her career aspirations. Even though she fell short of her Olympic dreams, she didn't consider that her biggest failure. That slot was reserved for her relationship with Tommy. She broke his heart and her own, even though she didn't realize what she had lost until just a few years ago. True love often came around only once and she had a string of failed relationships to prove it. Her Falcon was the one, but after the way she treated him, she couldn't get up the courage to face him. She wouldn't blame him if he hated her and she believed she didn't deserve his consideration, much less his forgiveness. Cutting herself off from most of her friends had been the only way to deal with the pain.

She set the mail down on the table and noticed the blinking on her answering machine.

"Kim…this is Trini, please call me immediately when you get this. We have a serious situation on our hands," the first message played. Kim's brow furrowed in confusion, as she played the second one.

"Kim…it's Trini again. I really have to talk to you. It's urgent, as in Zordon urgent," Trini's message said. Kimberly gasped. She knew that meant it was ranger related, but what could she do? Her ranger days were long passed, all theirs were. She jumped, as there was a sudden urgent knocking at her door. Pausing the answering machine, she slowly approached the door. Behind it, she found Jason and Trini.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked, as they came in.

"Do you ever answer your cell phone?" Jason demanded.

"I've been working all day. I just got home," Kimberly defended herself.

"I'm sorry Kim, it's just been a really stressful day," Trini apologized.

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"Ivan Ooze…that's what," Jason replied.

"That's impossible…he's cosmic dust," Kim refuted.

"Was…he's back, he's more powerful, and has an entire army at his disposal. Twenty of us have been chosen to journey back to Phaedos and the scroll says you're one of them, so go pack your stuff and let's go," Jason said firmly. Kim glared at him. She had not missed his bossiness.

"I can't just leave, Jase. I have a lot of kids depending on me," Kim stated.

"The only way you're going to do them any good is to ranger up again. Ooze isn't playing games this time!" Jason argued.

"I don't care! I'm not the same person anymore and I'm not going back! You'll have to find someone else!" Kimberly screamed.

"Jason…this isn't helping!" Trini said, trying to calm him down.

"Fine…I'll just tell Billy that his wife was just murdered for nothing! That Trey and the Phantom ranger have been killed for nothing! That Chad and Joel died for nothing! Mariner Bay and Briarwood are in shambles!" Jason cried. Kimberly shrunk back.

"Billy's wife?" Kimberly squeaked, as Jason paced.

"Aquitar was attacked about the same time as Triforia. They killed Trey and took over his planet. But after Cestria and the Aquitian rangers were killed, they destroyed the planet. Billy and his daughter barely made if off alive," Trini said quietly. Kimberly felt her legs give out, as she sat down, running her hands through her hair. How selfish she felt now that the gravity of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She understood all too clearly now. If she didn't do this, then there would be no Earth.

"Give me ten minutes to pack," she said, as she ran to her room. When she returned, she felt Jason's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I screamed…I didn't mean to. I…It's just hitting me harder than I thought it would, especially Trey's death and Billy's pain…it's so …" Jason said, but Kimberly hugged him in response, cutting him off.

"Don't apologize…let's go kick that disgusting slime ball's ass, but this time, we better make sure he's really gone," Kimberly said. Jason nodded with a half-smile.

"So…Phaedos again?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's one hell of a story," Jason replied, as Trini handed Kimberly a small device with a screen.

"Watch this and it will tell you the back story. You'll meet everyone else in the morning. For now, we'll teleport back to Ninja Ops in Blue Bay Harbor," Trini explained. Kimberly sighed, as she prepared to dive back into a life she had sworn she'd never return to.

 

Blue Bay Harbor

Apartment of Hunter Bradley and Tori Hanson

His lips dueled with hers in a passionate rhythm, as sounds of their lovemaking filled the darkened bedroom. Her sapphire gaze burned into his silvery/blue one, they made love.

The fires and spark of passion between them undeniable. The love in their eyes told that their coupling was so much more than just physical and came to an ultimate climax. Tori pressed a kiss to his forehead, as he slowly pulled himself from her hot depths. They lay together, blissfully sated, bathing in the afterglow.

"We should probably get some sleep," she mentioned, as she cuddled against him.

"Yeah…I guess we should," he replied, with apprehension in his voice.

"Are you nervous…about meeting your real mother tomorrow?" she asked.

"Maybe a little…I guess I really don't know what to expect. Maybe I'm more nervous that there's probably no way I'll ever live up to the expectations she must have for me. I mean…you heard the story of my dad. Ivan Ooze was virtually no match for him and I can barely take down a few of his foot soldiers," he muttered.

"If I remember correctly from the story, he had ranger powers, particularly powerful ones and more experience. And if I also remember, the Phoenix doesn't choose just anyone," she reminded.

"I hope you're right," he replied.

"I usually am, Thunder boy," she reminded. He chuckled.

"If you say so, water nymph," he replied. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she said. He smiled.

"I love you too," he replied. Sleep soon claimed them both, entwined in each other's arms.

 

Ninja Ops

Ethan rolled over and felt the sensation of falling. Unfortunately for him, it was real and he hit the floor. Fortunately for him, it wasn't a long drop from the air mattress that he was sleeping on in Cam's room. He got up and looked around, finding that both Blake and Cam were gone. Glancing at the clock, he groaned. It was only four hours later than when he left Boston. Granted, he was on California time now, but it was still really early. After finding a bathroom, he stumbled out into the living area of the school where Cam and his father lived. He smelled food and slowly walked into the kitchen. He saw Kira helping make breakfast with a few people he only recognized from Dr. O's ranger video diary.

"Morning Eth," Kira greeted, as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Uh, thanks. What's going on and why is everyone up at this God awful hour?" he asked. A tall, beautiful blonde smiled.

"Sorry, but we need to get an early start," she spoke in an Australian accent.

"Yeah, have you forgotten already?" Kira asked. Ethan shook his head.

"I was hoping you guys barging into my dorm room last night was a dream. Where is our fearless, soccer playing leader anyway?" Ethan asked.

"Conner is watching the show," Kira replied.

"Show?" Ethan asked in confusion.

"Yeah, apparently this isn't early for the Ninja rangers. They're training out back and so naturally, Tommy, Jason, and Adam are out there salivating for their turn to spar," Aisha said.

"That leaves us to cook breakfast for this brood," Rocky said, as he ate another piece of bacon.

"If you keep eating everything you cook, we're never going to get done," Aisha scolded her husband.

"I'm Katherine by the way. You're one of Tommy's students, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded.

"Ethan James," he replied.

"Rocky Desantos,"

"Aisha Desantos,"

"Nice to meet you, is there anything I can do to help?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, you can help Rocky set up the tables," Aisha said. Ethan nodded and went to work.

"So you guys go way back with Dr. O, huh?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yeah," Rocky said. Ethan grinned.

"Got any good stories?" he asked.

"You bet," Rocky replied, grinning mischievously.

 

Hunter and Shane smirked at each other, as they traded blocks and kicks, sparring along the expanse of the platform, while the others observed. It was early, but the excitement of the spar already had blood pumping. They were almost all gathered. Trent would be there in a couple hours and then they would leave for Phaedos. Wes, Eric, and the Overdrive rangers would be standing by. Their departure would likely not go unnoticed by Ivan Ooze and he would take some sort of action, they were sure.

Jason spotted Kim coming out and saw Trini join her. She was still reeling from all she had learned, including the fact that Zordon and Zedd shared a nephew and he still felt bad about losing it on her the night before. There were no hard feelings on her part though, which was apparent, as she immediately headed toward Billy and hugged him tightly. Instantly, she was doting over Trina, but her and Tommy's subtle glances at each other didn't go unnoticed by those that knew them well. The spar also caught Kimberly's attention and little Olivia, who had been attached to Tori all morning spotted her Aunt.

"Aunt Kim!" Olivia called, as she tugged Tori along with her.

"Hey there munchkin," Kimberly said, as she hugged her tightly.

"Aunt Kim, this is Tori!" Olivia called. Tori smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Tori said.

"Likewise, I'm Kimberly Hart," Kim said, shaking her hand.

"First pink ranger, right?" Tori asked. Kim nodded.

"First female blue?" Kim asked, noticing Tori's colors. The blonde nodded.

"I'm still trying to figure out how I ended up on a team with all guys," she joked. Kim chuckled.

"You've got to be a tough one if you put up with five ranger males by yourself," Kimberly joked back. Tori sighed, as she watched Shane and Hunter. Neither had given an inch and probably wouldn't until someone stopped them. They were good friends now, but still ridiculously competitive.

"So, he's Zordon's nephew?" Kim asked, nodding toward the blonde fighter on the platform. Tori nodded.

"And Zedd's too I guess. He's still trying to wrap his mind around everything," Tori responded.

"Hunter is Tori's boyfriend," Olivia giggled.

"You are a gossip," Tori teased, as she tickled her. Kimberly smiled.

"Can I ask you something? I was going to ask Aisha this morning, but she has her hands full," Tori asked. Kim shrugged.

"Sure," Kim replied.

"Well…I told Hunter that he doesn't have anything to worry about, but I can tell he's nervous about meeting…Dulcea. He somehow thinks he'll be a disappointment, which is silly, but I was just wondering if you could tell me what she's like beforehand?" Tori asked. Kim smiled at the young woman. She had once herself been considered the heart of her team and it was easy to tell that Tori was the heart of the Ninja team, as she was always seeking to protect her teammates, particularly the one she was in love with.

"Well, we didn't have a lot of time to get to know her, but Master warrior of Phaedos isn't just a title. She easily took down a whole slew of Tengus by herself with ease and was ready to do the same to us, until she learned that we were Zordon's rangers," Kimberly said, pausing for a moment.

"I could tell that she knew Zordon on a personal level just by her demeanor, but none of us had any idea that it was because he was her older brother. She was much kinder after that and seemed to instantly have faith in all of us. I think Aisha and I might have been the only ones that picked up on it, but I remember thinking that she seemed to have a sadness in her. I think Hunter is worrying for nothing. She's going to be overjoyed to have her son back," Kimberly advised. Tori smiled and nodded.

"Hey jerks, you think you two can bow out and let the rest of us a chance?" Blake called.

"Yeah, this is tired dudes," Dustin called. Shane and Hunter bowed out and let more opponents take their turns. It wasn't long until they were all eating breakfast together and the mission ahead began to sink in. As Rita and Zedd returned with Trent, Anton, and Elsa, they finished up and they all began to realize what was riding on them. Trent looked about as happy as Ethan had the night before about coming back and the tension between him and Conner was already evident. Tommy and Kim had yet to speak to each other and their teammates were close to intervening, though they knew it would have to wait. Hunter was more anxious than he had ever been and would have been pacing if not for Tori's calming presence. Rocky, Aisha, Katherine, and Billy were having a hard time tearing themselves away from their children, fearing something might happen while they were gone, though Hayley and Kanoi insisted that they would be protected. And many others just looked plain unsure of everything. Zedd stepped forward once they were gathered and ready for teleportation.

"I'll be going with you to Dulcea's Temple. I know that you're all feeling a lot of things right now and many of you never asked to be called back. Unfortunately, Ivan Ooze has left us no choice. The survival of the human race will depend on this team," Zedd told them.

"No pressure," Shane said, half joking. Zedd smiled thinly.

"It's too much for anyone to ask of any of you and for that, I am deeply sorry," Zedd added. Tori squeezed his hand and Hunter stepped forward slowly.

"We'll do what we have to for the Earth. I…I don't know much about being this Chosen One that scroll talks about, but I'm going to stop Ooze and make him pay for all the people he's killed," Hunter said, stepping forward. Tori smiled at him and joined him.

"You know that I'm going to be by your side, no matter what," Tori added, as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, you're always bossing me around anyway, so this won't be much different than growing up with you," Blake teased. Hunter rolled his eyes, as his 'little bro' shared a brotherly half hug with him.

"You know we're with you," Shane said, as he, Cam and Dustin joined them.

"Us too, he's not getting away with killing innocent people," Conner said, as he and Kira stepped forward. Ethan and Trent nodded, joining them. Tommy smiled, as the original ten joined them as well.

"This time we're going to make sure that there's not even a particle of Ooze left so he can never come back," Tommy stated, as they looked to Hayley and Kanoi.

"Be careful and may the power protect you all," Kanoi said solemnly. Zedd nodded and Hayley initiated the long range teleportation sequence that Billy had set up earlier. With that, the chosen twenty and Zedd disappeared in streaks of colored light…


	14. Chapter 13: Eyes On Fire

Crimson Rising

Chapter 13: Eyes on Fire

I'll seek you out  
Flay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared  
Of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour

Eyes on fire  
Your spine is ablaze  
Felling any foe with my gaze  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Steadily emerging with grace

Song: Eyes on Fire

Artist: Blue Foundation

 

Space, in orbit of Earth

Ivan Ooze's spaceship 

Twenty-one streaks of light didn't go unnoticed by the scanners on Ivan's massive ship.

"Father, twenty of the former rangers, including the crimson one, have left the Earth. We are tracking them as we speak," Toxa reported.

"I already know where they're going," Ivan growled.

"The Ninjetti Temple?" she asked. He nodded.

"Phaedos. Take a detachment of Tengus and make sure they don't return," Ivan growled. Toxa smirked, eager to finally get some real action.

"At once, Father," Toxa said, as she bowed deeply before she was gone.

"You will not come back to haunt me from the grave, Zander," Ivan growled, as purple lightning swirled angrily around him.

 

Phaedos

Zedd and the chosen twenty landed around the rocky outcroppings, near the raging river that ran through most of the planet. It looked much the same to the veteran rangers as it had twelve years ago. Hunter looked around, wondering if it had always looked this barren.

"It used to be populated, but has been desolate for more than six thousand years," Zedd told him, sensing his thoughts.

"Was…I born here?" Hunter asked curiously. Zedd nodded.

"In the palace, which I'm afraid was mostly destroyed when Master Vile attacked," a female voice said. They all turned to see a beautiful woman approach wielding a powerful staff.

"Dulcea…" Kimberly announced. The Master Warrior was dressed differently this time, in a more conservative type of silver Ninjetti uniform. It was comparable to the ones they had worn when they had first been given the Ninjetti powers, complete with a silver headband, though her uniform fit much tighter and was sleeveless.

"It's good to see you again, rangers," she said, as she slowly approached. Hunter turned and seemed frozen, as she approached him.

"Hello Hunter," Dulcea said, as she came face to face with her grown son. Hunter slowly softened, as he saw the unshed tears in her eyes, eyes that were the very same color as his own.

"Mom…" it came from his lips almost unconsciously and Dulcea forced her emotions down.

"As much as I wish we had more time right now, we don't. We must hurry to my Temple," she said, as she motioned for them to follow. Unfortunately, they heard a familiar and unwelcome squawking, as the Tengus descended upon them.

"Damn bloody birds," Zedd growled, as he fell into fighting stance with the others. Dulcea smacked one to the side with her staff, as she busted it in half, preparing to use the howling sound of her enchanted staff to force them away. But a blast of purple energy hit her squarely in the chest, knocking her hard on her back. Hunter fell to her side immediately without thinking and helped her to her feet, as she glared at the intruder.

"My father told me about your powers, witch and you won't be scaring me off with your silly wizardry tricks," the purple skinned female spat venomously.

"Who are you?!" Hunter demanded. She smirked.

"Toxa…it's not a name you'll soon forget, crimson ranger," she answered simply.

"Well, well, daughter of Ivan Ooze…I probably should have suspected you were involved in this," Zedd spat.

"Ivan Ooze has a daughter?" Tommy asked incredulously.

"Man…evil villains really need to stop having kids. It's creepy," Rocky joked.

"Why don't you take your bird brains and get lost, slime girl. There's twenty two of us and one of you," Kimberly taunted. Toxa laughed.

"Father told me that the pink one is amusing and he's right, as usual. Sorry pinky, but Father has asked me to make sure you don't return and the Tengus are the least of your worries," Toxa hissed, as bubbles of ooze formed on her fingertips. She flicked the slime onto the ground and it began to convulse with purple electricity.

"That was really gross," Tori commented. The ooze formed into creatures much like Ivan's henchmen, only these decidedly resembled Toxa a bit more.

"Be careful…they're very dangerous!" Dulcea warned. The Ninja team pulled away their civilian clothes in a flash, falling into fighting stance in their Ninja uniforms.

Tommy and Jason immediately went after Toxa and she proved her worth as a fighter, as she took on the two seasoned martial artists with little difficulty. She kicked Jason in the chest and sent him sprawling to the ground, before taking Tommy on solo. The longest serving ranger found himself a little outmatched without ranger powers and cried out in pain, as he went sprawling into a nearby rock. Toxa smirked and raised her hand, shooting a blast of electricity at Billy, Kim, and Rocky, throwing them back, as she continued her trek toward the Ninja team. She seemed focused on them and drew her long, curved blade.

"Looks like she wants to fight us," Dustin said.

"So let's give her a fight," Shane responded, intensity in his voice, as the air swirled around him and shot out as an air beam. But to his horror, Toxa batted the attack away like nothing. She smirked, as she saw the ground being unearthed by Dustin, as he burrowed beneath her. She lifted her foot and stomped it, causing the ground to shake. Dustin cried out, as he was thrust out of the ground and thrown onto his back.

"Your little Ninja tricks are no match for me," Toxa growled, as she blocked the torrent of water coming at her and reflected it back at Tori.

"Tori!" Hunter cried, as he watched her sail through the air. Toxa smirked evilly, as a bolt of purple lightning left her fingertips and hit the former blue wind ranger in her chest. Tori cried out in agony, as she was sent sprawling even higher into the air. She landed hard and rolled toward the cliff.

"Tori!" Hunter screamed, as he rushed toward her, parting the Tengus who tried to stop him with crimson thunder.

"Oh God Tori…" Hunter cried, as he lifted her into his arms.

"I'm…fine…" Tori groaned, but it was obvious the fall had left her in a lot of pain. They heard another cry of pain, as Cam hit the ground next and Blake stepped forward, his Navy Thunder leaving his fingertips. But Toxa met his attack with her own, cancelling his, before sweeping his legs out from under him. He hit the ground and she hovered above him.

"Guess you're going to the first to die, navy ranger," Toxa said, as she raised her curved blade, but not before smirking at Hunter.

"Say goodbye to baby brother, crimson ranger," she taunted with an evil chuckle.

"BLAKE!" Hunter cried, as his brother lay unable to move to avoid the blade.

"Hunter…you must let go and embrace the Phoenix spirit…" Dulcea told him telepathically. He looked at her in confusion.

"How are you talking to me?" he wondered silently.

"Telepathy sweetheart, but I don't have time to explain that to you right now," she replied, his eyes widened even more, as he realized that he had spoken to her in his mind as well.

"I don't know how…" Hunter said uncertainly.

"Yes you do, the roaring you keep hearing in your ears is the Phoenix spirit calling to you. You have to let go completely and embrace the power. Let go of your doubts…you almost had it last night, but you pulled back after you lifted that piece of concrete. This time…don't pull back. You must allow your powers to be awakened before you can take possession of the Phoenix Storm morpher," she explained. Hunter still hesitated, even as the roaring in his ears grew louder.

"If you don't, Blake will die…" Dulcea pleaded.

"No…NO BLAKE!" Hunter cried out, as he howled in rage, no longer resisting the call and the intense heat that seemed to want to ignite his entire body on fire.

Toxa prepared to drive her blade into Blake's heart, when she heard the crimson ranger scream, followed by a roaring sound. She glanced over and gasped, as she saw a torrent of fire barreling toward her. She raised her arm to block the attack, but felt it engulf her arm, burning with a vengeance. She screamed in agony and when the flames subsided, her arm was a badly burned, her singed flesh dripping ooze. Hunter looked at his hands in amazement, but felt understanding fill him as his Ninjetti spirit bonded to him. He looked at the daughter of evil with fury in his eyes, as a sphere of fire formed in his hand.

"Get away from my brother or I'll make the other arm match," Hunter threatened, as he set Tori on a flat rock for the moment and approached slowly. The Tengus and Ooze foot soldiers descended upon him, but explosions of feathers and slime peppered the ground, as crimson thunder obliterated them like nothing. Toxa unconsciously backed away from the prone navy ranger.

"Run back to your Father and tell him the son of Zander is coming for him," Hunter hissed. She steeled herself against his gaze.

"If you think for a second that this is over, then you are sadly mistaken. My Father is far more powerful than me and won't be so easily defeated…even by the mighty Phoenix," she hissed, as she disappeared. Hunter sighed and helped Blake up, before going to check on Tori. Despite his fussing over her, she insisted that she was fine and walked on her own to join the rest with her hand in his. She was in awe of his sudden display of power, as most of them were.

"Dude…that was AWESOME!" Dustin cheered. Hunter smirked and rolled his eyes, as Blake and Shane joined him, firing questions a mile a minute.

"Guys…later," Hunter said, quieting them.

"Yes, we must hurry to the Temple. Ivan will be furious when he finds out and will take his anger out on the Earth," Dulcea said. They all sobered and quickly followed the Master warrior to her Temple.

 

Ivan Ooze's spaceship

Xinshing's boots sounded thickly on the floor, as he entered his Master's Throne room, bowing deeply.

"You better have good news, General," Ivan warned. Xin smirked, as two of his men dragged a struggling human into his Throne Room.

"Mirinoi has fallen, My Lord," Xin said, as he tossed the charred, broken red quasar saber at his Master's feet.

"You'll pay for all the people you've killed…I swear, I'll make you pay!" Leo screamed, as he struggled against his captors.

"The rest of the Galaxy rangers are in the dungeon, but I thought you'd like to see the red one yourself. Shall I execute them, My Lord?" Xin asked, as he raised his blade.

"Easy General Xin, not yet. Lock him up with his teammates. They may become a valuable bargaining chip in the future," Ivan ordered. Xin nodded and motioned to his men, who dragged a struggling Leo out of the room. Xin hit the red ranger on the back on the head. His vision swam and he slumped to the floor, as unconsciousness swept him. His men easily dragged the young man to the dark cell and tossed him in with his teammates.

 

Phaedos

They climbed to the Temple and marveled at the architecture on the way.

"Dulcea…do we have to journey to the Monolith again?" Adam asked, as they finally all completed the climb of the stairs. She smiled.

"No…there are no tests this time. You are the twenty that the scroll of fire speaks of. There is only one thing that must be done to unlock the Dino gems, the Ninjetti power coins, and the…Hurricane Storm morphers," Dulcea said, as she stood before her son.

"And that would be?" Conner prompted.

"Hunter's powers have been awakened, as we all witnessed. Controlling them and strengthening them will come with time and training. But once he ventures into the Temple of the Phoenix and claims the Phoenix Storm morpher, it will unlock the rest," Dulcea explained.

"And the morpher will accept me, just like that?" Hunter asked. She smiled.

"Of course, it is your birthright, after all," she said, motioning to the Temple behind the platform in the near distance. It was trimmed in gold and a Phoenix was etched above the opening.

"Go inside the Temple and everything will become clear," Dulcea urged. He nodded, as Tori squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. As Hunter entered the Temple, the rest of them took a moment to sit down and rest from the excitement that had already occurred.

"Excuse me…I don't mean to be rude or anything, but did I hear you say Dino Gems?" Kira asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I heard that too. I thought our gems were drained of their powers. They're just rocks now," Conner added. Dulcea smiled at the pair.

"Your gems were drained, but the five Dino Gems that you know are simply replicas of the real gems," Dulcea stated.

"Replicas?" Tommy questioned. She nodded.

"Zordon decided that we should make replicas of five of the eight gems in case they would be needed. We honestly hoped that none of the morphers that are about to be unlocked would ever be needed," Dulcea explained.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Because they are unlike any powers that any rangers have ever held and are specifically meant for the twenty of you. Unlike powers you have held in the past, these cannot be destroyed or drained. They will forever be a part of you until you are able to pass them onto your children or a candidate the power deems worthy," Dulcea answered.

"So they're permanent?" Kimberly asked. Dulcea nodded.

"What if we don't want this?" Trent asked.

"I'm sorry…but you wouldn't be here unless the situation was dire. I'm afraid that without the twenty of you, not only would the Earth be doomed, but the entire Universe," Dulcea apologized. Trent huffed and got to his feet.

"He's really that powerful?" the former white ranger asked. Dulcea nodded sadly. Trent shook his head.

"And so we have to fight this guy, even though we clearly have little chance of winning and we're just supposed to be okay with that?! We're just supposed to give up our lives, because some old piece of paper says so?!" Trent ranted. Conner jumped up.

"Dude…calm down," he said, as he touched Trent's shoulder. The artist roughly shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me, McKnight," Trent hissed.

"What is your problem?!" Conner demanded.

"I didn't answer to you when we were rangers before and I'm not about to start now," Trent responded, glaring at him.

"I thought we were friends," Conner mumbled. Trent laughed.

"We were never friends, Conner. And you still don't trust me, so cut the nice act," Trent spat. Conner smirked.

"Fine, you're right, I don't. I think you need to check your ego though. This thing is way bigger than you, dude," Conner stated. Trent laughed.

"Really? The Conner McKnight is telling me that I'm the one that needs an ego check," Trent spat. Conner watched him for a moment and noticed that his eyes kept drifting to Kira. Then it suddenly made sense.

"This is about Kira, isn't it?" Conner asked quietly, though she heard perfectly. Trent shook his head, refusing to answer.

"You both need to stop this if we're going to be a team again," Kira demanded, as she tugged Conner's arm. He backed away, letting her lead him back to his seat. Tommy watched his students warily, knowing that there were unresolved issues between Conner and Trent that wouldn't be resolved overnight.

"Kira's right and I know you two have issues, but it can't spill over onto the battlefield," Tommy said, as he approached.

"None of us wanted this, Trent, but we have to step up or a lot more people are going to die," Tommy said, looking the other wielder of white in the eye.

"Fine…" Trent huffed, as Tommy put a hand on his shoulder.

"And if this is about Kira, you need to let it go. She's not some trophy for you guys to fight over. She's made her choice and if you decide to interfere with that, you'll get burned and end up not only hurting yourself, but the entire team," Tommy said quietly so only Trent could hear. Trent simply nodded. Tommy wasn't sure if he had really gotten through or if Trent had decided to concede for now just to get him to leave him alone. The tension was thick and Blake blew out a tired breath.

"Nothing quite like a love triangle to create drama, huh?" he joked. Tori smiled awkwardly and Blake shook his head.

"Sorry, bad joke. Besides, it doesn't look like much of a triangle really. Conner and Kira seem pretty tight," Blake mentioned. He didn't say it, but she heard the implication in his voice and the sentiment was silently implied about her and Hunter.

"Blake…I know we haven't had a chance to talk, but I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you," Tori said. He put his hands up.

"You don't have to do that, Tor. It just wasn't meant to be for us, I guess. Maybe if I had actually made a move or an effort to establish something between us, things might be different," Blake said, pausing before he continued.

"And I can't really say that I regret it, because I love my career. I left to live my life and you continued yours. And Hunter…well, I've never seen him this happy. I mean, I didn't think happy existed for him, because he never let anyone but me in," Blake said, smiling.

"I don't think he saw me coming. I sort of pulverized those walls he tries to put up, but he caught me off guard too. We didn't plan it…but we fell in love, even though we both felt guilty for a long time," Tori confessed. Blake smiled.

"Don't…don't feel guilty anymore. I'm okay and I'll be fine with just being friends…even your brother someday. I don't hate you guys, never could," he promised. She smiled.

"Besides, someone needs to keep Hunter in line and I'm happy I don't have to anymore. He's a pain in my ass most of the time," Blake joked. Tori laughed.

"Good thing keeping him in line is my specialty," she replied. Blake rolled his eyes.

"I'll bet. You know, he and Shane may wear red, but I think we all know who the real leader of this team is," he teased her. She smirked.

"And don't you forget it," she replied.

Rocky laughed, as Ethan finished his story.

"Really?" Rocky asked. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Yes really, but I don't think it's that funny," Tommy grumbled.

"You were stuck in your ranger suit for a week. That's just plain hilarious. Guess you really are the greatest ranger of all time, Doctor Oliver," Rocky teased.

"Oh yeah, it was a barrel of laughs," Tommy replied sarcastically.

"Not half as funny as some of the other stories they told me," Ethan chuckled. Tommy shook his head.

"You know what paybacks are, don't you Rock?" Tommy asked, trying to keep a straight face, but failing.

"Bring it on Rainbow Ranger!" Rocky called, as he and the others busted up laughing. Tommy shook his head.

"You better sleep with one eye open, Ape boy," Tommy warned in a teasing tone.

"Billy?" Katherine asked, as she approached him. The former blue had been sitting by himself, looking out at the horizon for some time now and like always, she was worried about him for obvious reasons.

"Huh…oh hey Kat," he answered.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you all right?" she asked. He smirked.

"I'm…well, I'm not sure what I am. I guess I just want to get this over with and get back to Trina," Billy responded. Kat nodded.

"I know what you mean. I know Ninja Ops is secretive, but Malcolm has really deep pockets and resources. And then there's Ivan Ooze complicating my life even more," Kat mentioned.

"Malcolm?" Billy asked in confusion.

"My ex-husband, who happens to be a notorious mobster that wants me dead for what I've seen. Aiden and I have been in witness protection for three years, before all this started. I really know how to pick 'em," Kat joked. Billy looked at her in surprise.

"I had no idea..." he said. She shrugged.

"Jason and Trini were the only ones that did and that's because Jason is my handler. If you look up epic failures in the dictionary, my picture is probably there," Kat replied.

"Don't talk like that, you're not a failure. Aiden seems like a pretty great kid," Billy mentioned. She smiled.

"He's my pride and joy, pretty much the only thing I did right after high school," she said. Billy squeezed her shoulder.

"Well, things have changed now. I don't really care how powerful this guy is supposed to be. I doubt he can handle a few rangers, let alone twenty," Billy told her. She smiled thinly and nodded.

"Ivan Ooze is going to pay too…for what he did to Aquitar," she promised. He nodded.

Hunter looked around the Temple, taking in his surroundings. The gold walls were offset by the gigantic crimson Phoenix that was emblazoned on the wall behind a golden pillar that rested in the center. On the pillar, peculiar crimson flames swirled and seemed to stay confined to the top of the pillar, rather than spreading like normal fire. Hunter squinted, trying to make out the object that seemed to be in the center of the small inferno.

"Am I really supposed to stick my hand in the fire to get that morpher?" he wondered.

"The flames cannot hurt you…in fact, they are a part of you," a ghostly male voice said, as a figure shimmered to life. Hunter looked on with wide eyes, as a man who resembled him greatly appeared before him.

"Are you…" Hunter started, but his voice faded.

"Yes, I am Zander, your birth Father," he answered knowingly.

"How?" Hunter asked. The man smirked.

"This is the Temple of the Phoenix, my son and I will be here to guide you. Someday, you will probably do the same for your heir, though I only hope your time will not be cut short as mine was," Zander stated.

"Unfortunately, time is not on our side. You must claim your birthright and unlock the other morphers. When Ivan Ooze learns that you are not just a descendant of mine, but actually my son, he will take it out on the Earth, I'm afraid," Zander warned. Hunter winced.

"I probably shouldn't have revealed that to that witch," he mumbled. Zander smiled.

"He already suspects anyway so it wouldn't have mattered much. Now, tame the fire and claim your power," Zander instructed. Hunter took a deep breath and raised his hand, calling the flames. They obeyed his command and hovered above his palm. They died out and the morpher rested in his hand. Hunter looked at it, admiring the crimson and gold wrist morpher, emblazoned with the Phoenix in the center.

"Go now…return to your planet," Zander urged. Hunter strapped the morpher to his wrist.

"Will I…see you again?" he asked. Zander chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again my son," Zander promised, as he faded away. Hunter took another deep breath and exited the Temple to face his mission.

Tommy sighed with worry, as he watched his former students. With eight Dino gems, he guessed that meant the other four would go to four of his former team members. That made him feel a little better, considering the strife between Conner and Trent. The white ranger wouldn't take orders from the red, and red didn't trust white, but if Jason was a part of that team, he would at least be able to keep them both in line. He shook his head, not envious of his best friend in that respect at all. He heard soft footfalls behind him and turned, only to find Kimberly slowly approaching him. Their eyes finally met, truly for the first time that day, and he suddenly felt like it was 1995 again.

"Hey…" she said awkwardly.

"Hi…long time no see," he replied.

"Long time no see? You're a real Master conversationalist, Oliver," he mentally scolded himself.

"Yeah…so Dr. Oliver, huh?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Not you too. The guys give me enough crap for it," Tommy replied.

"No…I think it's great. You always were a great teacher," she said. He nodded.

"I heard I'm not the only one teaching," he mentioned. She shrugged.

"You know what they say…those who can't do…teach," she responded.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry that things didn't work out with the Olympics and all," he said.

"That's the breaks. I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Kimberly said sadly, though it seemed that she was talking about more than just the Olympics.

"Tommy…"

"Kim…" they both said simultaneously.

"You first," he told her. She nodded and tried to form the words when they saw fire shoot from the Temple of the Phoenix. Three panels opened in the floor around them, as three stone pillars emerged, each topped with an ornate chest. They snapped open and there was a triad of light that exploded from each pillar. They saw Hunter return from the Temple, a look of determination on his face. It was time and their talk would have to wait…


	15. Chapter 14: Tonight, Tonight

Crimson Rising

Chapter 14: Tonight, Tonight

Time is never time at all  
You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth  
And our lives are forever changed  
We will never be the same  
The more you change the less you feel  
Believe, believe in me, believe

In the resolute urgency of now  
And if you believe there's not a chance tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight  
We'll crucify the insincere tonight  
We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight  
We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight  
The indescribable moments of your life tonight  
The impossible is possible tonight  
Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight

Song: Tonight, Tonight

Artist: Smashing Pumpkins

 

Ivan Ooze's spaceship

In orbit of Earth

Toxa appeared in her Father's Throne room and fell to her knees, clutching her arm in pain.

"Toxa…" Xinshing cried, as he helped her up.

"What happened?" Ivan demanded to know, as he saw his daughter's injured arm.

"The crimson one…he is the son of Zander…" Toxa uttered. Purple electricity swirled around Ivan Ooze, popping and crackling dangerously.

"That's impossible!" he screamed in rage. But looking at her injury, he knew without a doubt that the Phoenix had risen again. It wasn't easy to damage morphological beings such as them so easily.

"Launch an attack on Earth, immediately before they return. You'll start with Angel Grove, Silver Hills, and Reefside," Ivan ordered. Xin bowed.

"I will dispatch our army at once and take on Silver Hills myself," Xin said.

"No…you're going to take a detachment to KO-35 and add it to my collection," Ivan decided. Xin bowed and left to do his Master's bidding.

"Father…allow me to redeem myself and have my revenge on the crimson ranger," Toxa growled, as she thought of the blonde youth that had left her arm a mangled, burned mess. Ivan smirked.

"And how do you plan to make him pay when he did that to you without even morphing!" Ivan roared angrily.

"He caught me off guard, Father, it won't happen again! Besides, I've decided to attack his heart instead," Toxa said evilly.

"The Blue Wind ranger then," Ivan deduced.

"Eventually, but for now, I have located the approximate vicinity of the Thunder Ninja Academy. I'm going to wipe it off the map," Toxa stated.

"Very well, proceed and then join the battle in Angel Grove," Ivan ordered. Toxa bowed and turned to leave.

"Don't fail me again, my daughter," Ivan warned. She stopped for a second, before continuing on her way.

 

Phaedos

They were all on their feet, as Hunter returned and the glowing from the pillars slowly subsided.

"You got it," Blake mentioned, noticing the new morpher on his wrist. Hunter smiled, as Tori hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, I guess so," he responded, as he looked around at everyone.

"It's time…" Dulcea stated, as she moved to the first pillar.

"The powers of the Ninjetti spirits never truly left you, but with your new morphers, you will find that they have extra gifts to bestow upon you," Dulcea said, as she lifted a case out of the pillar, revealing six wrist morphers, each adorned with a Ninjetti power coin in the center.

"Gifts?" Rocky asked. Dulcea nodded, as she approached Tommy first.

"Tommy, I return the power of the Falcon to you and with it, the color of white, leader of the Ninjetti team. While the black dino gem has given you the power of invisibility, the Falcon gives you an ability that Zordon once wielded. You will have the power to create spirit orbs. White orbs of pure energy of the light will devastate those with evil in their hearts. This power can be wielded morphed or unmorphed," Dulcea said, as he took his new morpher and nodded.

"Kimberly, my agile crane, you are the pink ranger and the Crane call will repel your enemies with a supersonic scream," Dulcea stated, as Kimberly took her morpher.

"Aisha, my fierce, protective bear, you are the yellow ranger and the power of telekinesis will be invaluable to the team," the Master warrior informed. Aisha took a deep breath and strapped the new morpher to her wrist.

"Power has always been at the fingertips of the mighty Ape. Rocky, you are red once again and enhanced strength will aide your team well," she said, returning the power of the ape to him. Rocky nodded humbly and locked the morpher on his wrist.

"Adam…like Trent, the Frog's power of camouflage will be a valuable asset in battle. You are the black ranger once again," she stated, as Adam nodded with a much more confidence this time than the last.

"And finally Billy, my blue wolf. This war has already taken so much from you and I would truly give anything to see that none of this happened. Unfortunately, that is not possible, but you still have much to fight for. I personally know a pain like yours, but we must never give up and we must fight for our children's future. The wolf's super speed will give you the upper hand in this war," Dulcea finished, as Billy accepted the blue morpher.

"Zedd, will you do the honors with the Dino Gems?" Dulcea asked. The former Lord of evil hesitated.

"I'm not sure I have the right…" he said uncertainly.

"You have more than proven yourself worthy. Zander and I have long forgiven you," she assured. He nodded humbly and retrieved the case with the original eight Dino Gems. Eight bracelets glowed brightly and shot out of the case, as he opened it, finding their hosts. The bracelets snapped around the wrists of their bearers and flashed to reveal a new Dino morpher, a different Dino head on each.

"Well, that was quick," Zedd quipped, as he approached Conner.

"You look surprised, Mr. McKnight," Zedd mentioned.

"I…but Jason was the original Tyrannosaurs ranger. I thought it would choose him," Conner said in surprise.

"The red gem chose you on Earth and it chooses you again. You are the leader of this team and the power of super speed is yours," Zedd stated.

"Kira, Ethan, and Trent, your respective gems have chosen you again as well. You will resume your place as the yellow Ptera, blue Tricera, and white Drago rangers. The Ptera scream, dino skin, and camouflage will aide your team well," Zedd continued, as he reached the last four members of the original ten.

"I thought it was a black gem. This looks more gold," Jason said. Zedd smirked.

"The black dino gem is sort of gold too and since you once held the powers of the gold zeo crystal, the gem likely picked up on it and decided that you should return to gold, perhaps to honor Trey if nothing else. You are the Brachio ranger and the genetic ability is still the same too. Your power of invisibility will drive your enemies crazy," Zedd mused. Jason smirked.

"Trini, the silver gem has chosen you and like Aisha, your telekinesis will be invaluable. You are the silver Ankylo ranger," Zedd said, continuing on.

"Tanya, the green gem has chosen you and the power of the Parasaur will be at your command, as well as the ability of phasing," Zedd continued.

"Phasing?" she asked.

"Sort of short distance teleportation if you will. As long as it is a place in your sight, you can be there instantly, whether it's at the other end of a field or a visible island in the ocean," Zedd explained. Tanya nodded in understanding, as he finally came to Katherine.

"Katherine, the violet Stego gem has chosen you. With it, your Stego shielding will protect you and your team from enemy fire," Zedd finished, as Dulcea pulled the final case from the center pillar.

"With the Hurricane morphers, the power of your elements will wage war on the forces of evil when they are joined with your awakened animal spirits," Dulcea stated.

"Shane, powerful and fierce, the spirit of the mighty hawk protects you. As the air ninja, the Cyclone morpher is yours," she said, before moving to Dustin.

"Loyal and strong, Dustin, you are the lion. As the earth ninja, the Earthquake morpher is yours," she informed.

"Tori, graceful and smart, you are the dolphin. As the water ninja, the Tsunami morpher is yours," she stated, moving onto Cam.

"Cameron, silent and swift, the spirit of the Snow Leopard and the Samurai Blizzard morpher is yours. Combined with your Samurai amulet, you will command the fierce element of ice to strengthen the elemental force of your team," she continued, moving to Blake next.

"Blake, like your brother, you animal spirit is thought to be a creature of mythology, but is very real. Wise and cunning, you are the dragon and the navy Thunderstorm morpher is yours. As brothers, the powers of Crimson and Navy Thunder will still combine to create a deadly force," Dulcea continued, as she finally approached her son.

"Hunter...my son, you have claimed the Phoenix Storm morpher, your birthright, the power of Crimson Thunder and Fire will be at your command. Powerful and determined, the Phoenix will protect you and the people that you love. Ivan Ooze will not win," Dulcea finished.

"I…saw him," Hunter told her. She smiled.

"I know and I know you have many questions. We will have time…but unfortunately it is not now. With the powers of the Phoenix, you are directly linked to the Temple now and can return here whenever you need or want to. But for now, you must go my son and save the Earth," she told him. He nodded.

"Wait…what about zords?" Conner asked. Dulcea smiled.

"If the need arises, call and they will come," she replied. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Just like that?" he questioned. She nodded.

"Just like that," she responded. With that, the twenty new rangers and Zedd were swept up in a teleportation beam.

"Good luck rangers," Dulcea whispered.

 

Ninja Ops

Hayley and Kanoi smiled, as the twenty-one streams of light appeared on their screen in a secluded clearing.

"We must tell them what is going on. We cannot afford to waste any time," Kanoi said. Hayley nodded.

"Do we tell Hunter what happened to the Thunder Academy?" Hayley asked. Kanoi's face showed a deep sadness. Sensei Omino had been a very good friend, but he knew better than to believe that anyone survived the devastating blast that engulfed the Academy in flames just two hours ago. The Overdrive rangers put the flames out, but nothing but smoking cinders and ash remained. Sensei Omino and most of his staff had been there. His old friend's decision to send the students home until further notice was the only thing that saved the death count from being much higher.

"No…Hunter must be focused on the battle or even more will die. There is nothing he can for those at the Thunder Academy. They are gone," Kanoi said sadly. Hayley nodded.

"Welcome back guys," Hayley called into the comm.

"Thanks Hayley," came Tommy's voice.

"I wish I didn't have bad news, but Ivan must be really pissed because he's launched an attack on three cities. Wes and Eric are trying to defend Silver Hills with the newly government acquired Silver Guardians. It's not going well, but Angel Grove and Reefside are in trouble too. We sent the Overdrive rangers to Angel Grove, but they're severally outmatched and despite our reservations, the unmorphed Wild Force team is doing what they can in Reefside," Hayley explained.

"We're on it," Hunter responded.

"We'll handle Angel Grove," Tommy decided.

"We can take Reefside," Conner said, making the decision.

"We'll give Wes and Eric some back up in Silver Hills," Hunter said.

"Shouldn't we morph first?" Kira asked.

"All three cities are probably crawling with those government creeps. It's only a matter of time before they exploit us to the public, if they haven't already. I'd rather reveal it on my own terms," Jason responded. The others agreed and each team disappeared in streams of teleportation, as Zedd returned to Ninja Ops.

 

Angel Grove

The six of them arrived in the inferno that was downtown Angel Grove. They saw Toxa in the center of several green skinned soldiers and other powerful looking alien minions.

"It's them! It's the power rangers!" they heard a woman call.

"What are you waiting for…do something!" a man cried. The rangers exchanged looks.

"How do they know already?" Rocky wondered. They saw Cole stumbling toward them with the other Wild Force rangers, minus Alyssa who could not fight in her condition. They were dirty and injured.

"Those sector nine creeps went public with the identity of every living ranger with a special broadcast this morning," Taylor explained.

"The son-of-bitch made sure to blame everything on us too," Cole spat angrily.

"We'll handle this now. You guys contact Hayley and have her teleport you back for medical attention," Tommy said.

"Guess there's no point in hiding it," Adam stated. The spectators were angrily shouting at them, but one voice pierced the crowd.

"Not everyone has turned on the power rangers!" Bulk cried out.

"Yeah, you're all a bunch of idiots if you believe this is the ranger's fault," Skull added. Tommy smiled, sharing a curt nod with them.

"Can you guys take care of them? Go with them back to our current headquarters. Looks like we'll need all the allies we can get," Tommy said, knowing the two wanted nothing more than to help and be involved in their cause. Bulk and Skull did their customary salute, before helping the four Wild Force rangers off to the side so they could contact Hayley.

"Ready guys?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, let's see if we can mess up that bitch even more where Hunter left off," Rocky spat, watching murderously, as Toxa blasted her way through the city.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called, as they each swept their arm around, bringing their wrists morphers in front of their chests and activating them. The six Ninjetti spirit animals leapt from the morphers with roars, growls, and caws, as the colored armor molded around each ranger, looking much the same as it had the first time.

"Ninjetti…The Falcon!"

"The Crane!"

"The Bear!"

"The Ape!"

"The Frog!"

"The Wolf!"

"Rangers…call the Ninjetti gliders," Zedd's voice came from Tommy's communicator.

"Ninjetti gliders!" they called without hesitation, as six colored gliders appeared. The rangers hopped on and took off, eager to turn the battle in their favor.

 

Reefside

"Holy shit…" Jason swore, as they stared at the complete wreck that was downtown Reefside.

"Look at this place…" Kira squeaked, as her hometown was in ruins.

"Look…it's them!" a woman's voice called.

"A little too late! Nice job rangers!" another woman spat.

"What?" Conner asked in confusion.

"How do they know?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"GUYS…rangers over here!" Cassidy Cornell called, as she and Devin ran to them.

"Man, are we glad to see you guys. There's a bunch of green goobers and monsters trashing the city," Devin informed.

"Cassidy…how does everyone know we're rangers?" Trent demanded to know.

"You guys didn't see the news broadcast this morning?" she asked. They shook their heads.

"We've been…elsewhere getting a power recharge," Conner mumbled.

"Oh, well the president made a speech and declared that the country is in a state of emergency. The military has like completely taken over and is being led by something called sector nine. I guess they're like alien experts or something. They said the power rangers had failed and that they could no longer be trusted. Then they revealed the identities of every ranger team in existence," Cassidy explained.

"Dammit…" Jason said angrily.

"Don't worry, not everyone believes that garbage," Devin tried to reassure them. Cassidy smiled.

"Exactly…so you guys go fight or whatever it is you do and I'll report the real stuff," Cassidy assured. They smiled at her.

"Thanks Cass," Ethan said gratefully.

"That's very brave of you, Miss…" Trini trailed off.

"Cassidy Cornell," she answered.

"Miss Cornell," she continued.

"If these guys are really serious about running the show, then speaking against them could be dangerous. Make your report, but then get somewhere safe until one of can come get you," Trini told them.

"Go to Cyberspace. One of us will come find you both," Trent promised. They nodded, as the eight rangers took stance.

"Ready guys?" Conner asked. The other three nodded.

"Dino Thunder, power up, ha!" Conner called, as he, Kira, and Ethan morphed into their armor that looked the same, only with a more armored like appearance.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent called, activating his morpher and following suit, as he morphed into the white ranger, his suit looking the same except with a more armored like appearance.

"Guess this is it," Tanya said. Jason nodded, as their bracelets flashed into their dino morphers.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" Jason called, as the four of them back flipped, as their armor molded around them. Their armor looked much the same as the others, with the Dino Thunder symbol emblazoned on their chests and their armor in their respective colors. Jason's was nearly the same as what Tommy had worn, except he was outfitted with a golden chest plate, similar to the one he wore while using the Gold zeo powers.

The other three suits were identical to Kira's only in silver with black trimming, green with white trimming, and violet with white trimming.

"Rangers…call the raptor cycles," Zedd's voice came from Conner's communicator.

"Raptor cycles!" they called, as the eight rangers took off for the fray of battle.

 

Silver Hills

The six Ninjas arrived in the wake of devastation near the Clock Tower that had once housed the Time Force rangers.

"Let him go!" they heard a voice call. They saw the spectacle on the steps of the Clock Tower and saw Wes and Eric, both morphed, being held at blaster point by the same Silver Guardians that they used to command.

"Hunter…it's that sector nine creep," Tori said, recognizing General Gorbin.

"Is he the one that knows about us?" Dustin asked. Hunter nodded curtly.

"You're not arresting my Dad! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Wes roared.

"Wesley, it's all right. There are others that need your help," Mr. Collins told him.

"Yes, red ranger. You and your Quantum friend have done a very poor job at defending the city. It's a good thing that my Silver Guardians were able to evacuate so many people," Gorbin goaded.

"Let my Father go," Wes growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. He was ordered by the government to give the property title of the Silver Guardians headquarters over and allow access to Bio-Lab. Though privately owned, the president's executive order in this state of emergency allows the military to take over in matters of defense. Bio-Lab and the Silver Guardians have thereby been acquired by Sector Nine and Mr. Collins' refusal to cooperate breaks the law," Gorbin explained.

"You can't do this! The Power Rangers will set this right. Ivan Ooze won't get away with this," Wes tried to convince them. Gorbin chuckled.

"Yes, the Power Rangers are doing a fine job," Gorbin said sarcastically.

"The tables are about to turn," Hunter called, as the six of them made their presence known.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show your faces again," Gorbin said. The spectacle at the base of the Clock Tower began to draw the attention of survivors that were milling about.

"Hey…it's them! They're power rangers!" one man called. The six of them exchanged confused glances.

"How do they know?" Blake hissed.

"He's exposed us. The news broke with a national broadcast report at 10am this morning. He's blaming us for not stopping any of this," Eric explained.

"We didn't know any of this was going to happen until it already had!" Shane roared.

"We didn't even know who Ivan Ooze was much less that he was alive until two days ago!" Cam yelled.

"Let's go guys," Hunter called.

"Those goons are plowing their way through the city. Hope you got what you needed," Eric called. Hunter nodded.

"Guess there's no point in hiding it anymore," he mumbled. Shane nodded.

"Ready guys?" he asked. Tori and Dustin nodded.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" the three of them called, making their signature hand moves, before activating their morphers. Red, yellow, and light blue armor molded around their bodies, taking on the same type of uniform they donned in the past, only with a more armored appearance.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Blake called, making his signature hand moved, before activating his morpher. Navy and gold armor molded around his body, taking on the same type of uniform he had donned in the past, only with a more armored appearance.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" Cam called, thrusting it out in front of his body after activating it. Green and gold armor molded around his body, taking on the same type of uniform he had donned in the past, only with a more armored appearance.

Hunter raised his arm, as the Phoenix morpher flashed, glowing with crimson fire. He activated the morpher and thrust his arm toward the sky.

"Phoenix Storm, Ranger Form!" Hunter called, as crimson fire laced with thunder engulfed his entire body moving down to his feet. Starting there, crimson and gold armor began to mold itself around his body. It was similar to his former uniform, only it was solid crimson with gold trimming, including a gold chest plate, with the crimson head of the Phoenix emblazoned on it. His helmet molded around his head last, revealing gold trimmed crimson wings on either side of his head, a ridge over his forehead was the eyes and beak of the Phoenix. The rest of his visor looked much as it had on the helmet of his original crimson uniform.

"Rangers…call the Storm Cycles," Zedd's voice sounded over their communicators.

"Storm Cycles!" they called, as six street bikes appeared.

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about!" Blake called, as he hopped on the navy colored one.

"Let's go," Hunter said, as they jumped on and went speeding through the city toward the monsters that were leaving a path of destruction through the city.


	16. Chapter 15: Through the Fire and Flames Pt 1

Crimson Rising

Chapter 15: Through the Fire and the Flames, Pt 1

On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight  
When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough all right  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight

Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores  
On the blackest plains in hell's domain, we watch them as we go  
In fire and pain, and once again we know

So now we fly ever free  
We're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

Song: Through the Fire and the Flames

Artist: Dragonforce

 

Mr. Collins allowed himself to be led into the cell and watched the bars separate him

from his captors.

"Do I at least get my phone call or are you allowed to take away that right too?" he asked. Gorbin smirked.

"Of course, you can have as many as you want actually. I doubt they'll do you much good though if you're thinking about calling someone to post bail. Your assets are frozen," Gorbin replied smugly. Mr. Collins clenched his teeth.

"You can take my company and the silver guardians, but you have no right to freeze my own personal wealth!" Collins roared.

"You're considered a conspirator and in a time of war, we can do exactly that. Your son's accounts are frozen too since he's a wanted vigilante. Any help you may have provided to the rangers will not be allowed," Gorbin responded.

"Why are you doing this? What are you possibly going to gain by turning everyone against the Power Rangers? They're not going to stop fighting Ivan Ooze. In fact, if anyone will defeat him and his army, it will be them. They have powers that none of us can understand," Collins stated. Gorbin smirked.

"Yes…alien technology in the hands of a group of emotional young fools that walk around with power at their fingertips and enhanced DNA that they don't even realize makes them nearly super human. Instead of using that to their full potential, they're too busy screwing each other or working mundane jobs trying to pass themselves off as normal," Gorbin spat.

"Enhanced DNA? What are you talking about?" Collins asked. Gorbin smirked.

"You don't really think that the powers they've held didn't have an effect on their DNA, did you? We've been studying their collective DNA for years now. They're careless and they make it all too easy to collect hair and skin samples. The results are nothing short of fascinating," Gorbin said smugly.

"What do you want from the rangers?" Collins demanded protectively.

"It's simple, Mr. Collins," Gorbin said, as he paced in front of the cell with his hands behind his back.

"Imagine a world free of war, tyranny, poverty, and crime. With a team of super human soldiers, the ideals of peace could be realized. They could make a difference. They could create a peaceful world, cut crime in half, and help us regulate resources to eliminate poverty," Gorbin stated.

"Regulate? And where exactly is freedom in all this?" Collins questioned.

"Freedom is a fool's playground. Under the government's protection, societies can flourish and every citizen can realize their full potential," Gorbin replied.

"You mean be forced to do whatever you want them to do," Collins retorted.

"From a certain point of view, I suppose it can be seen that way. But really, we're just trying to achieve a peaceful world," Gorbin answered.

"Maybe you can sell that to some people, but really you're just slapping the word peace on your conquest for world domination. That's what this is really about, isn't it?" Collins demanded to know. Gorbin smirked.

"Call it what you want, Mr. Collins. You can't stop us and neither can the rangers. They either work for us or remain outlaws. It's as simple as that," Gorbin said, as he walked off.

"The rangers won't ever work for you and they won't let you succeed!" Collins called. But Gorbin ignored him and continued on.

He didn't have access to any of his money and his mansion was crawling with government agents now. Fortunately, he and Anton Mercer had prepared for something like this should the rangers ever need to go underground. He just hoped Anton wasn't found and arrested for his involvement with the rangers before he could give them access to their joint, secretive project. He needed to get a message to him and he would have to speak in code to conceal the information from the listening ears.

"Guard…I'd like my phone call now," Collins called.

 

Silver Hills

The city was absolutely swarming with more abhorrent creatures than Tori could have ever imagined. But she didn't have time to even think about what they were, as she was immediately dodging them on her storm cycle and using the lasers to blast her way through the streets. She saw an abundance of Tengus and a hoard of another type of foot soldier that literally looked like giant walking tan and green colored grasshoppers with large wings and tails and arms with large pincers on all appendages. She fired her lasers again, hitting one dead on and it exploded, spraying a remains of thick yellow goop.

"And I thought those ooze things were gross," she grumbled, feeling her stomach churn in disgust. She gasped, as a Tengu bird dived down on her, trying to peck at her, its sharp talons trying to grab onto her suit. Fortunately, the armor prevented any puncturing and she slammed the breaks on, throwing it off. She flipped off the bike and took on the minions in hand to hand combat. She was immediately amazed by her new powers, but the bug creatures were very strong.

"Tor…call your weapon!" Hunter called to her. She nodded, though she wasn't sure how much help her sonic fin would be against these creatures. Willing her weapon into her hand, it appeared in a flash of blue, but definitely was not her sonic fin. In her hands appeared two ornate daggers with golden hilts and the symbol of the dolphin emblazoned on each. The sharp, jagged blades shined in the moonlight like water. She heard a loud clicking sound come from the bug creature, as it thrust its pincer tipped tail at her. Without thinking, she swiped the dagger in her right hand and sliced cleanly through the appendage, causing it to screech in pain and green blood spattered on the ground. A Tengu warrior came at her angrily and she slashed at him. Instead of the usual sparks and minimal damage her weapons in the past had inflicted on her enemies, her dagger passed cleanly through the Tengu bird's left wing. It fell to the ground and the bird screeched in pain, angrily pecking at the blue wind ranger. Tori finished the job and kicked the bird away. It fell to the ground and oozed purple liquid, ceasing movement. She looked at her weapons in awe and pressed on through the army of minions.

 

Dustin ploughed through a cluster of ooze men and felt a large bump, as he ran over one. He fired his lasers and looked down, seeing the one he squished that was just a pile of ooze now.

"Ah dude, you got slime all over my sweet new tires," he joked, as he continued to fire his lasers at the moving creatures. Had the situation not been so serious, he would have compared it to one of those retro arcade shooting games. Suddenly, he felt more weight on his bike and looked behind him, finding a pair of huge, yellow bug eyes staring at him. Yelping in surprise, he flipped off his bike and pried the creature off.

"Dude…nasty," he complained, as he sunk into fighting stance. He saw Tori with her new weapons and willed his own, wondering if it would be his lion hammer. But he was pleasantly surprised to see that he had received a weapon upgrade as well. In his hand now was an axe, its blade gleaming in the moonlight. The hilt was golden as well and bore the symbol of the lion. Dustin smirked beneath his helmet and dashed into the furry of minions, chopping and cutting them down with minimal effort. He looked at his weapon in amazement and noticed the open ended hilt of the weapon. He shrugged and pointed it at a Tengu bird. He unknowingly pressed the trigger at the junction between the hilt and the base of the blade, watching in surprise as a yellow orb of crackling energy shot out and hit the bird, causing feathers to rain down on him.

"Sweet! Bonus weapon!" Dustin called, as he began firing at more of the oncoming creatures.

 

Shane propelled himself into the air on his storm cycle, feeling his powers over air carrying him. Red laser fire blasted through several minions and Shane heard screams, seeing a few of the Tengu birds terrorizing an unfortunate homeless man who was trying to escape from the alleyway. Leaping off his bike, he flipped into the air and landed on his feet. Appearing in his hand was his new and improved hawk blaster. Listening to the power, he pressed a yellow button on the barrel and watched the handle extend into a hilt, the barrel of the blaster separated and folded out, as a shimmering blade extended forth. Shane wielded the hawk blade and sliced through the three birds with ease.

"Hurry…get to safety," Shane told the man. The man was almost in awe that anyone had bothered to help him when the police and government officers refused and ignored him during the evacuation. He ran as the ranger told him to, but decidedly wouldn't ever forget being saved by a ranger in a time where society was denouncing them.

 

Angel Grove

Adam was the first one to descend from his glider, purposing landing on an unfortunate Tengu bird.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," he joked, before laying into the birds that swarmed around him with furious punches and kicks. The birds dropped around him and he smirked beneath his helmet, admiring his own handiwork.

"That's what I like to call old school…but I'm interested to try these new genetic powers out that seem to be all the rage these days," Adam quipped, as he willed his new powers forth and the black ranger disappeared into the background of the tree behind him. The idiotic birds squawked and flailed their wings in confusion, screeching and scrambling to find him.

"Hello…I'm right here, bird brains!" he called, watching as they tried to follow his voice.

"What…you can't see me? That sucks," Adam said, as blasts of energy came seemingly out of nowhere and feathers exploded, as the Tengu birds were fried. Adam unmasked his presence, emerging from the concealment of the tree, the barrel of his power axe smoking.

"Sucks for you guys that is," Adam joked, as Rocky sailed down from his glider.

"You didn't tell me you were cooking fried chicken," the red Ninjetti joked. Adam rolled his eyes beneath his helmet, as he proceeded to chop through the oncoming ooze men.

"You and your stomach," he quipped.

"Nah, not even I'd eat these birds. They probably taste like the ass of a chicken," Rocky joked, as he slashed through more ooze men with his power sword. Suddenly, he saw something sharp coming at him from the corner of his eye. He flipped out of the way just in time, as the creature's pincer ended tail swished back.

"Whoa…that is one giant grasshopper," he said.

"Gross…Kim's probably freaking right about now," Adam replied, as he slashed at another bug, who swiped at him with its pincer-like hands.

"It's bug squashing time," Rocky joked, as he saw another come at him. Calling on his new genetic powers, he caught the thing's tail as it came at him, clearly surprising the creature.

"You're so screwed," Rocky joked, as he lifted the creature off its feet like nothing with his new super strength. He started spinning the creature around in the air and then hurled him like a shot put into the side of a building. There was a sickening crunching sound, as the bug creature splattered on the side of a skyscraper, its remnants trickling down the cracked glass.

"Guess I don't know my own strength anymore," Rocky joked, as he rubbed his hands together and rejoined Adam in his fight against the giant grasshopper-looking creatures.

 

Aisha slashed her way through the shark-like creatures with her new power daggers and found that being a ranger again really was like riding a bike, as she wasn't nearly as rusty as she thought she would be.

"That's right fish freaks…time to get filleted by the bear," Aisha growled, as she chopped her way through the powerful minions.

"I see you can handle the little fish, but can you take on the big one?" a voice hissed. Aisha looked up to see a large shark looking monster.

"Whoa…and I thought the little ones smelled bad," Aisha joked.

"Amusing…" he sneered, as he disappeared beneath the ground.

"Land shark," it called, as the large fin barreled toward the yellow Ninjetti. Aisha cried out, as she was thrown off her feet and landed hard on her back.

"I hear bear meat is quite tender. Shall we find out?" he hissed, as his large teeth gleamed under the street lights. Aisha pulled herself to her feet and charge at him, daggers positioned to strike. But sparks ensued, as his claws slashed her across the chest. The creature laughed and kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Back off fish breath," Rocky growled, as he slashed the creature with his power sword and kicked him away, before helping his wife up.

"You okay, 'Sha?" he asked tenderly. She smiled beneath her helmet.

"Yeah, thanks babe," she whispered back.

"Aww…how sickeningly sweet, excuse me while I vomit," the creature spat.

"I think it's time to fry him," Rocky growled. Aisha nodded.

"And I know exactly how we're going to do it," Aisha said, employing her new gift of telekinesis to lift the creature into the air.

"Put me down, ranger scum!" he spat.

"Not happening fish face. Have a night flight!" she called back, as she sent him sailing up into a street light. He crashed into the glass covering the light source and it electrocuted the creature.

"Oops…I think I overcooked him," Aisha joked, as the flailing and mortally wounded creature fell to the ground, twitching and sparking violently.

"Die…rangers…" it croaked out, as it summoned a ball of energy in its hand. But the creature exploded, as another ball of energy hit him, before he could unleash his own final attack. Adam stood there, barrel smoking on his power axe and nodded to his two best friends.

"This is getting really messy," he quipped, referring to the fish guts that now covered the ground.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be eating fish for a while," Aisha replied.

 

Silver Hills

Cam parried the monster's blade with his samurai sword, having dispatched the bug creatures around him. He definitely seemed to be the King Bug, the minions likely created by him and the other monsters that looked like him. He looked much like his creations, but was decidedly more intelligent, as he proved he could not only sword fight, but strategize and speak as well.

"You fight well, Samurai, but it won't be enough against me," he spoke, his yellow eyes glaring at the green ranger. Cam wasn't the squeamish type, but the creature was decidedly a frightening sight, with greenish yellow scaly skin with black spots, long gangly limbs, wings on his back, and a pointed tail that for some reason, made Cam really nervous.

"I might believe that if I knew who…or even what you are," Cam drawled in response, as he parried another strike.

"I am Phylian, leader of the Burlots. We are a race of insect like beings and proud members of the Ooze Empire. We will be your end, ranger," he stated.

"And I suppose the giant mindless grasshoppers are yours too," Cam said, as his blade was parried again. Phylian smirked.

"Yes, the Burmites are our creations if you must know. We have a unique ability," Phylian informed. The Samurai ranger watched the creature's pointed tail open at the end and secrete a yellowish green blob that fell to the ground, followed by another. The substance convulsed and quickly formed into the mindless aforementioned creatures.

"Well, I think that makes the top of the grossest things I've ever seen list," Cam said dryly, as the creatures advanced on him. Thinking quickly, he sheathed his sword and called upon the powers of his amulet and his new ice powers. Greenish white energy swirled around him, as he launched his new ice beam. The icy energy blasted the creatures, freezing them where they stood. The bugs shriveled and fell dead to the ground.

"The best kind of bug is a dead bug," Cam sneered, smirking beneath his helmet. Phylian snarled and charged at the ranger with fury. Cam drew his samurai sword and prepared to receive his attacks.

 

Reefside

"Everyone just calm down!" the well-built, uniformed man wearing a red beret called over the panicking group of people. The evacuation in Reefside was not going as smoothly, as debris was blocking many roads out of downtown. More screaming ensued, as Tengu birds dived down on the cluster of survivors. The Silver Guardians fired their weapons, but the laser blasts only seemed to be a minor annoyance to the dimwitted, but powerful avian creatures. A blur of red streaked past the police-like force and grabbed the wing of one bird that was trying to pound on a man.

Conner delivered a flying side kick to the creature and swung his Tyranno staff around, batting another away. Kira arrived, back flipping into the fray and sparks ensued, as she sliced her way through with her Ptera grips. The birds swarmed her, but were sent flying back, as her Ptera scream rang out.

Ethan joined them, using his Tricera shield's laser fire to make quick work of them. The birds tried to swarm him, but his dino skin prevented their blows from doing damage.

"It's the Power Rangers!" an excited child called.

"Rangers, you're not authorized to be here. This is a sector nine matter and you're fugitives," the commanding Silver Guardian announced.

"You clowns can't defeat these things," one of the survivors spat.

"Yeah, screw sector nine," a woman called.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please stay calm and proceed through the city," he called, trying to coral the unruly bunch.

"They don't want to go with you. Get that through your thick skull," Kira spat, as she fought off more of the birds.

"We do need to get these people somewhere safe though," Ethan called, as he fired more blasts from his Tricera shield.

"I think you should be worrying more about yourself, rangers," a tall, muscular, green skinned man hissed, as he strode toward them.

"You're one of them…the ones that killed the blue Lightspeed ranger," Conner hissed back. The man grinned viciously.

"Oh no, I wasn't there for that one, unfortunately. General Xin entrusted the destruction of Briarwood to me. He was quite pleased with my work," he sneered.

"You're going to pay for every life you've taken, you green freak" Kira promised fiercely. He chuckled in amusement.

"Kalmec is my name actually. Remember it, little girl, because I'm the last thing you'll see before you take your last breath," he hissed, as he sent an energy blast toward them. The survivors scrambled to get out of the way, but they wouldn't have to.

"Stego Shield!" Kat called, as a violet colored shield shimmered to life before her. The blast slammed into it and wavered, but held out until the blast dissipated.

"Come on, we need to get everyone to safety!" Trini called. The people eagerly followed the silver and green rangers, as they led them away from the battle.

"See if your little shield can block this one," Kalmec hissed, as he fired a much bigger blast this time. Kat braced for the impact, but Jason stepped in.

"Brachio Staff…Energy Orb!" he called fiercely, as his attack met the green skinned commander's. The energy cancelled each attack out and the Duronian Captain smirked.

"Finally…a human on this mud ball that knows how to fight," he hissed.

"That's right ugly…you leave these people alone and you come get me," Jason replied fiercely. Kalmec chuckled.

"Careful what you wish for, gold ranger," he hissed, as he rushed the Brachio ranger. Jason keyed off and charged, Brachio staff ready, and met the Duronian's powerful blade with his own weapon.

 

Silver Hills

Blake expertly twirled his new navy thunder blade, which he found was the upgraded version of his thunder staff. The double ended blade slashed through the Tengu birds, navy thunder striking and feathers rained down around his path. Suddenly, he saw something sticking out of the ground, a triangle shape burrowing toward him. He was thrown off his feet, as it hit and he rolled onto his back, before getting to his feet, as the creature emerged from the broken concrete.

"Vexacus?" Blake hissed in disbelief.

"No, I'm afraid not, navy ranger. That fool Vexacus is dead. I am merely a member of his race, but I assure you that I am far more powerful," the shark creature's voice boomed.

"Whatever fish face. We fried Vexacus and you won't be any different," Blake promised. The shark creature chuckled.

"You rangers are amusing. I will enjoy adding another ranger helmet to my already vast collection. If you think Vexacus was bad, then I, Sydroxis, will be your worst nightmare," it hissed.

"Yeah, your smell is already a nightmare, so bring it already," Blake joked, as he raised his thunder blade. Sydroxis chuckled, as the ground beneath his rumbled. Several shark fins appeared, as the minions climbed out of the ground. They resembled sharks and their creator and they descended upon the navy ranger.

"Careful…they have a nasty bite," he warned, as Blake engaged in battle with the fish creatures.

 

Angel Grove

Tommy slashed through the grasshopper creatures with the curved blade of his new Falcon blade. He was making quick work of them, but a purple and black ball of crackling energy blew him off his feet. He landed hard on his back, but quickly rolled to his feet, as Toxa approached.

"Tommy Oliver…the legend himself," Toxa sneered, as she drew her own sword.

"Sure you can handle a duel? That arm looks pretty bad," Tommy jabbed, referring to her injured arm that Hunter was responsible for. She clenched her teeth in anger.

"One arm is all I need to take care of you," she hissed. He smirked beneath his helmet.

"I'm so going to make you eat your words," Tommy retorted, as he launched into battle with her, his blade slamming against hers. They traded strikes and parries, moving along the street, even as some people who had not evacuated looked on. Toxa growled and leapt into the air, before kicking the white Ninjetti in the chest. Tommy skidded to the ground on his back and rolled to his feet, barely bringing his blade up to block Toxa's as she slammed hers down on him.

"You have serious anger issues, lady," Tommy growled.

"Your team killed my father. Should I not be angry with you and seek vengeance?" she taunted. Tommy smirked beneath his helmet.

"Your father and I use that term loosely, is a murdering bastard," Tommy retorted.

"My father is a powerful ruler of worlds…worlds that have prospered under his dynasty. Earth could be the same…think about it. Your kind is no better. They run around, slaughtering each other, all making their own grab for power and importance. You humans thieve and lie to get what you want. Power is everything, as you have so proven with your latest quest on Phaedos. We are not so different, you and I," Toxa taunted.

"We're night and day, bitch. Not all humans are what you describe," Tommy spat, grunting as he parried her blade.

"So you say. It matters not, whether it's one ranger or twenty, father will crush you all," Toxa said smugly, as she kicked the Falcon ranger in the gut and swept his legs out from under him.

"Poor little birdie. Wings clipped so easily," she taunted, as she inched her blade toward his chest.

"You wish," Tommy growled, as he slammed his foot into her right knee. She cried out in pain and dropped to her knees. Purple slime spewed from her mouth, as he swiped her across the face with his blade and then kicked her away.

"Usually I don't hit women…but for you, I made an exception," Tommy sneered, as Toxa wiped her mouth, finding the bloody ooze on the back of her hand. Toxa roared in rage, as she sent a blast of purple energy at him. Tommy dodged and twirled his Falcon saber in a circular motion.

"Falcon Saber…spirit orb!" Tommy called, as he created a white sphere of energy. Toxa's energy met his and they struggled for control, eventually cancelling each other out. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that her minions were falling quickly.

"Return to the ship, my daughter," her father ordered sternly.

"This is your lucky day, white ranger. I'm going to let you live to tell about this battle, but don't expect it to happen again," she spat, as she disappeared. Tommy scoffed.

"That's right, run back to daddy again," Tommy called, as he headed off to help the others.

 

A deafening scream sounded, as waves of pink blew the Ooze men surrounding her off their feet. Kimberly back flipped into the fray of battle, truly feeling alive for the first time in nearly ten years. Calling her power bow, she sailed into the air, firing her sparking arrows. One slammed into the chest of the oozing creature. It sparked violently and exploded into a puddle of ooze.

"Still as gross as it was the first time," she grumbled, as she looked at her ooze covered boots. Another creature came at her and she delivered a hard side kick. It stumbled back and came at her again, grabbing her arm and tossing her away. Kimberly tucked herself into a ball and rolled to the ground, before standing up and drawing her blade blaster. Pressing the blade down into blaster form, pink laser fire ripped through the ooze men.

"Pink is back, disgusting freaks," she said sassily, before returning to the fight…


	17. Chapter 16: Through the Fire and Flames Pt 2

Crimson Rising

Chapter 16: Through the Fire and the Flames, Pt. 2

And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation, now the time has gone  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on

So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man

Song: Through the Fire and the Flames

Artist: Dragonforce

 

Reefside

Tanya phased back to the fight and joined Kat in her battle against the Tengu birds. Kat drew her stego sabers, twin curved blades and Tanya summoned her Para bow. Kat began slicing through the birds, feeling more alive than she had in a very long time. Fighting again as a ranger alongside her friends, old and new, almost made her forget all that she had been through, for the moment anyway. Focusing on the battle, she whipped around and caught a Burmite's sharp tail that it had tried to impale her with between her blades. She batted it away and sliced it off, causing the creature to shriek in pain. Howling in agony, even as it dripped a yellow goo from its wound, it charged at her with its claws. But Kat's Stego shield caused him frustration, as the violet ranger remained beyond his reach. Kat found it ironic how her power was shielding when she had wished so many times to have a power like this when she had been married to Malcolm. The mindless creatures kept trying to penetrate her shield, but a green colored arrow struck him in the head and it fell dead to the ground.

"Thanks T," Kat called, as her shield dissipated.

"That's what ranger sisters are for," Tanya chimed back, as she phased behind another bug and shoved him away, before firing another arrow with the precision of a seasoned ranger. Kat joined her, slicing her way through more of the bird and bug creatures, sparing none.

 

Trini returned from seeing the people safely out of downtown and found several disgusting bug creatures in her way, along with a Burlot soldier, who leapt to attack her with his pincer ended tail. Trini back flipped to evade it and summoned her Ankylo glaive, a long staff as tall as her with a blade on the end.

"Your energy will make a fine addition my reserve, silver ranger," the grasshopper looking creature hissed. He was obviously more intelligent and Trini had already deduced that the Burmites were his creation.

"I don't know what has deluded you into thinking that you're getting any of my energy, but you're sadly mistaken," Trini retorted, as she smacked his tail away with her glaive. Raising her free hand, she lifted the small pieces of debris around her and hurled them at him with her telekinesis. The creature dodged them all and then smirked at her.

"Interesting technique, I'm actually impressed. Now let me demonstrate another specialty of mine," he hissed, as he lifted his tail.

"Our tails do much more than create the Burmites. It's how we feed on our favorite food source…living energy," he said smugly. Trini watched the appendage, ready to evade or parry it, but she did not expect the tail to shoot out toward the lead Silver Guardian that was still trying to interfere.

"Look out!" she cried. He didn't head her warning and Trini gasped in horror, as he was pierced in the chest. Nothing in any of their days as rangers could prepare them for what happened next. Screams of disbelief sounded, as the man began to shrivel. He screamed in agony, as every bit of him was slowly sucked up like liquid. The officer's clothes and red beret fell aimlessly to the ground. Kira fell to her knees, the brutal death being too much for her and Conner held her, trying to help her up.

"Come on Rock star, don't check out on me," he consoled her. The creature chuckled evilly.

"You're next, silver ranger…" he taunted, as his tailed shot toward her.

"TRINI!" Jason cried, allowing the Durionian an opening to land a blow to his chest with his sword. Sparks spewed from Jason's armor, as he landed painfully on his back.

"It's Triassic time. You go after Trini," Conner said, as he stepped in and helped the gold ranger up.

"Thanks rookie, I owe you," Jason said, as he headed off to help his wife, who was dodging the creature that was determined to literally eat her.

"You guys up for this?" he asked. Kira and Ethan nodded, lending their powers to the Triassic shield. Conner transformed into the Triassic ranger and wielded the shield in sword mode.

"You don't really think you can take me on, do you boy?" Kalmec challenged.

"I think you'll be surprised," Conner replied simply, as he charged him.

 

Angel Grove

Billy fought with a ferocity he'd never known. If one didn't know that he was underneath the blue armor, then no one would have ever guessed it could be him. But he was looking for payback and when he spotted a Duronian henchman, he immediately dispatched the shark creatures around him, setting his sights on the monster that belonged to the race responsible for Cestria's murder. Calling his power lance, he disappeared into a blue streak, using his new super speed to land blow after blow on the unsuspecting Duronian. Jin'kar, a lieutenant under Xerxes, younger brother to Xinshing, growled murderously, as the blue ranger stopped before him, staring him down through his visor.

"You'll pay for that ranger," he hissed. Billy smirked beneath his helmet.

"Make me," Billy spat, as he busted his lance in half and hurled one of his forked weapons at the alien. Jin'kar batted it away with his sword and advanced on the ranger. Billy used his speed as an advantage in the spar, but the skilled warrior he faced soon found an opening and grabbed him around the neck, lifting him off his feet. Billy felt the air forced painfully out of his lungs, as his opponent's knee was in his abdomen. He tossed the breathless blue ranger to the ground and hovered above him. Raising his sword, he prepared to gut the ranger, but Billy raised the other half of his lance and stopped the blade. But he felt himself straining against Jin'kar's oppressive strength. He chuckled.

"Goodbye blue ranger," he sneered.

"Hey ugly!" Aisha called, catching the creature's attention. Jin'kar looked up, only in time to see a loose metal sign coming at him. Ironically enough it happened to be a stop sign that Aisha used her telekinesis to lift and hurl at the alien.

"Telekinesis…I like it," Kim mentioned, as she saw the Duronian start to get up. A deafening scream thrust him on his back again, as he held his ears in pain.

"A louder scream…cause that's what you need," Billy groaned sarcastically, as his ears rang incessantly.

"You're welcome," she shot back sarcastically.

"Damn Kim, I think I'm deaf," Rocky joked, as he and Adam arrived.

"You will be if you keep it up," she threatened in good humor.

"So this is one of those green creeps?" Adam asked.

"Yes…his kind killed the Aquitians," Billy growled.

"And Trey and Chad," Aisha added.

"I say we go a little old school again and blast him, if you get my meaning," Adam suggested, as he cocked his power axe. Kimberly slammed her power bow across the barrel of his axe. Aisha connected her power daggers and Billy followed with his power lance. Rocky completed the weapon by attaching his power sword, but handed the weapon to Billy.

"This one is all yours wolf man," Rocky said. Billy gladly took the weapon and aimed.

"Stupid rangers…your childish toy won't be enough to kill me," Jin'kar growled.

"This ain't the old power blaster, ugly. It's the new and improved version," Aisha retorted, as Billy fired.

"And more than enough to kill your sorry ass," Billy growled, as he put a hole in the alien, who was now gaping in horror at what they had done to him.

"Nice…" Tommy said, as he arrived and decided to add his own touch to finish the job. A white orb of energy appeared in his palm and grew in size until it was the size of a basketball. The Falcon ranger hurled it at the Duronian, who screamed in horror. The energy engulfed him and he exploded, leaving nothing but ashes behind. The six of them turned, surveying their work, as dead minions and henchmen littered the ground, just as the Silver Guardians arrived.

"Tell that dick face you're working for now that the power rangers are back," Tommy spat, as they disappeared in a flash of teleportation.

 

Reefside

Trini yelped in surprise, as the Burlot's tail coiled around her waist.

"Gotcha," he sneered. A fierce battle cry was heard, as Jason sailed through the air, bringing the Brachio staff down on the creature's tail, slicing through the appendage and freeing his wife. The Burlot held his severed appendage, howling in pain.

"Let's end this bug," Jason said. Trini nodded and readied her Ankylo glaive.

"Brachio staff…Energy Orb!" Jason called.

"Ankylo glaive…Thunder Strike!" Trini called, as her glaive sparked and launched silver lightning, which combined with her husband's golden orb of energy. The Burlot barely had time to scream, before the energy engulfed him and left nothing but ashes behind.

 

Trent found himself facing a peculiar shark looking creature, which was stronger than he anticipated. After his drago arrows failed, he found himself shadowboxing the fish creature. Suddenly, the shark disappeared.

"All right, where did you go? You left your smell behind!" Trent called, keeping his awareness open.

"Land shark!" Trent heard it call. He turned, but could not evade the giant fin coming at him. He was hit and it threw him several feet back. He landed hard and rolled away, as the creature appeared from the ground, chuckling in amusement.

"I've had enough of this," Trent growled.

"Super Dino mode!" Trent called, as he disappeared into a white streak, landing several devastating blows to the creature. It struggled to stand and clenched its fist.

"We'll call this one a draw, white ranger," it growled, before disappearing.

"Yeah…run away coward," Trent hissed.

 

The Triassic ranger dueled the Duronian general, but soon learned that the green skinned alien was in a different league. His power and strength exceeded that of a morphed ranger by far, even in Conner's second most powerful form.

"You're slowing, red ranger, but I'll give you props for putting up a decent fight. I wasn't expecting you to still be breathing at this point," Kalmec goaded.

"Rangers don't give up, especially not to space trash like you," Conner hissed. Kalmec laughed and batted the red ranger away. He hovered over the young red Dino ranger, who was struggling to climb back to his feet.

"Is that why I have ranger helmets on my mantel for display?" Kalmec sneered.

"Yours is an interesting looking one. I think it will make a fine addition," the alien hissed, as he raised his blade for the killing strike.

"Not today ugly," Jason cried, as he kicked the general back.

"Fry this creep," Kira told him. Conner nodded and called the battlizer. The armor molded around him and he launched into aerial mode.

"Battle Blast!" Conner called, firing the super weapon. The blast engulfed the alien foe and there was an explosion.

"Yeah, he's history now," Ethan cheered, as Conner landed. But as the smoke cleared, they were horrified to find the Durionian general down on one knee, looking scathed, but with only minor injuries.

"We'll call this one a draw, ranger. I'm impressed, red ranger. You and I will meet again," he promised, before disappearing. Conner collapsed in near exhaustion, a few of the others joining him.

"That sucked," Kira grumbled.

"I don't think I've ever been this tired after a battle…not even after the final with Mesagog," Ethan confessed.

"We barely won," Trent mentioned.

"It can only be called a win if you mean that we all made it out alive, cause that was not a victory," Jason said gravely. Trini touched his arm.

"But we did make it out. It just means that training will be essential," she reasoned.

"Let's get back. I'm worried about Aiden," Kat said. Jason nodded, as they cancelled their morphing sequence.

"Hayley…do you read me?" Tanya called into her communicator.

"I've got a lock on you guys when you're ready," Hayley answered.

"Hayley, I told Cassidy and Devin to hide at Cyberspace. Can you get a lock on them too?" Trent asked. Hayley was silent for a moment, before responding.

"I've got a lock on them too," Hayley responded.

"We're ready," Jason confirmed. The eight rangers disappeared in color coded streaks of light, while across the city; two civilians also disappeared in streaks of white light.

 

Silver Hills

Hunter stared at the four green skinned creatures. Three of them clustered around the one that seemed like their leader. He was a little disappointed that the one that had killed Chad wasn't present, because he wanted to personally make him pay for the blue Lightspeed ranger's death. But for now, he would settle with these four. He watched the ooze henchmen, Burmites, and Tengu birds swarm around him.

Crimson thunder sizzled from his left hand and shot out, violently striking the bird creatures and obliterating them all in one single blast. Crimson flames swirled from his right hand and shot out, expanding into a huge wall of fire, incinerating the Burmites instantly. The ooze men registered a bit of nervousness, but slowly descended on him. He felt the power speaking to him and willed one of his new weapons into his hand. The blade of the saber glimmered in the moonlight and he examined the crimson and golden hilt, emblazoned with the Phoenix.

"Your father's weapon…the Phoenix Saber is no ordinary sword. It is one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy and can be wielded without being morphed as well. It is your turn to pick up where your father left off. Don't doubt your abilities, sweetheart. You are more than worthy of this power…it is your birthright," Dulcea's voice spoke to him.

"I won't let you down…mom…" Hunter told her silently, as his disappeared into his Ninja streak. All that could be seen was a crimson blur and all that could be heard was the slashing noise of the saber, slicing through the ooze henchmen. Crimson heat emanated from the crimson ranger's armor, incinerating the ooze remnants to nothing before the substance could even hit the ground. The four Duronian men looked on, surprise on three of their faces, while their leader made no attempt to show any emotion. The surprise on the three seasoned warrior's faces quickly disappeared and was replaced by smug smirks.

"Impressive, crimson ranger. We have yet to find a worthy opponent on this dreadful mud ball. Perhaps you won't disappoint," the leader spoke.

"If you're looking for a fight, then you came to the right place. After I grind you to ashes, I'm going after the one that led the attack on Mariner Bay…and then your Master and his daughter are next," Hunter spat. The four Duronians laughed, before the leader spoke again.

"I doubt you can get past me, ranger and I certainly know that you are no match for my older brother," the leader refuted.

"Yeah, General Xinshing eats punks like you for breakfast," the one called Falker sneered.

"Falker is right, except I doubt you can get past us, much less General Xerxes," another spat, indicating their leader. The other two laughed.

"Yeah and while General Xerxes is crushing your bones to dust, Golchek and I were talking about going and entertaining ourselves with the little blue one over there," the final one known as Datuun sneered.

"Yes…human females are fun to break and I've been told this one is…especially delicious," Golchek hissed, licking his lips. Rage burned inside Hunter, as they talked about going after Tori.

"You touch her…it'll be the last thing you ever do," Hunter growled. Laughter bubbled from the three green skinned monsters.

"Then by all means, crimson ranger. Let's see if you can stop me," Datuun said, as he drew his blade. Hunter raised the Phoenix blade, as Datuun charged him. Sparks of crimson fire were expelled from the blade each time Datuun's sword made contact. He felt his muscles burn, as the Duronian soldier's blade slammed against his and they struggled for control in a deadlock.

"So…you're the son of Zander. Can't say that I'm impressed. I've killed rangers far more skilled than you," Datuun hissed.

"Yet I'm still standing," Hunter hissed back. Angered by this, Datuun embedded his knee in the young crimson ranger's abdomen. Hunter groaned in pain and felt the alien wrap his hand around his neck, before lifting him up and hurling him through the windshield of a nearby abandoned, damaged car.

"Stupid, arrogant child…you really think you have even a ghost of chance?!" Datuun roared. Hunter groaned, as he pulled himself out of the wrecked car. He feigned injury for the alien, but felt any wounds his armor had not stopped already miraculously healing. He didn't even understand all his powers yet or how they even worked, but he remembered his mother's words. He had all the power he needed. It was the Duronian before him that didn't realize how outmatched he truly was…but he was about to find out.

"Poor deluded Phoenix ranger…all that power and no clue how to use it," Datuun chuckled.

"Watch…watch as we wipe out everything you love and then everyone you love…starting with the pretty blue one. Then…we'll put you out of your misery too and Lord Ooze will add this galaxy to his vast collection," Datuun threatened. Hunter was about to strike again when Tori's scream pierced the air. The other two, Falker and Golchek had been true to their word by going after her. His heart nearly stopped when he saw one of them shoot an energy blast at her from his hand. Being the skilled warrior she was, Tori raised her daggers, crossing them in front of her chest. She screamed, as the blast slammed against her weapon and while it protected her from harm, the force of the energy threw her back into the side of a ruined building. She hit the wall hard and slumped to the ground. Disoriented, her visor opened and she slowly attempted to get her bearings. The pain was nothing compared to what it could have been without her new, more resilient armor, but the wind had still been swiftly and painfully forced from her lungs. But she wouldn't get the chance to regain her footing, as a vice-like grip latched onto her arm. Her blue eyes widened in horror, as two of the green skinned warriors leered over her. She willed her visor to close, but one was too quick, as he stopped it by grabbed her chin and forcing her to look into his empty black eyes.

"Now…don't cover such a pretty face," Golchek goaded. She felt bile rise in the back of her throat, as his scaly fingers touched her cheek. Tori shrugged away in repulsion and tried to wrench her arm from the grasp of the other. But he was too strong.

"Now, now, you're not going anywhere. Haven't you figured out yet that little girls don't belong on the battlefield with the men?" he goaded. Tori glared at him and kneed him between his legs and slammed her foot down on his, before wrenching her arm away, as he growled in pain, while the other alien laughed at his friend.

"We do love feisty ones that put up a fight," he sneered, as he elbowed her between her shoulder blades and she went down.

"TORI!" Hunter cried, as he started toward her, but an energy blast from Datuun hit him square in the chest, throwing him onto his back.

"HUNTER!" she cried in horror. Hunter's visor opened and his helmet folded back, leaving his head exposed, as he stared up, dazed from the smoking wound in his armor. He yelped in pain, as the green skinned alien grabbed a fist full of his sandy blonde hair and forced him up to his knees.

"Watch…watch them destroy everything you love, starting with her. Lord Ooze can't make your father pay for his imprisonment for all those years, so he has ordered that the son be made to suffer for the father's crimes. If you think the wounds you have now are bad, they are nothing compared to the ones he will inflict…or the ones my associates are about to inflict on her," Datuun hissed. But Hunter was barely listening, as the spirit of the Phoenix roared in his ears, his minor wounds already healing, and his power swelling inside him. Stormy blue eyes locked on the beasts that were pulling her off the ground. Hunter thrust his head back into the alien's nose as hard as he could, wrenching his head out of his grip and got to his feet. His helmet closed around his head again and his saber appeared in his hand.

"Except I'm not wounded anymore…I'm the Phoenix or did you forget that my wounds heal?" Hunter asked. He didn't wait for an answer and strode toward the two that were terrorizing Tori.

Tori screamed and kicked her legs, as one held her arms and the other wound up his fist, ready to deliver a devastating blow to her stomach. She knew they were trying to force her to demorph and if she did, she knew what they would do to her in her civilian form. She braced herself for the blow and clenched her eyes shut.

"Thunder shield!" Hunter called, as the crimson energy shimmered to life before the blue wind ranger, cutting off her attackers.

"Get away from her," Hunter growled. The two chuckled.

"Make us…" Golchek hissed.

"You asked for it," the crimson ranger replied, as his saber was suddenly ablaze with crimson flames.

"Power of Fire!" Hunter roared, as a massive torrent of fire barreled toward the two aliens. Their smug arrogance disappeared and was replaced by shock and fear. Tori felt the heat from the flames, as the two aliens were engulfed, but her love's shield remained strong. She covered her eyes with her arms when the crimson flames became blinding, but she heard the pained screams from the two Duronians, as they were incinerated to nothing more than ashes. Datuun slowly backed away from the Phoenix ranger in horror and the other rangers slowly gathered around Tori, as the minions and alien soldiers gathered with their leaders. Even Xerxes could no longer hide his surprise at the display of power from the young ranger.

"Well played Phoenix ranger, we'll call this one a draw. Be prepared for next time, because you'll be facing me and I'm not as weak as my pitiful soldiers. Have fun explaining your extraordinary powers to the nosy humans," Xerxes said, noting the arrival or Gorbin and his silver guardians, with Wes and Eric on their heels, trying unsuccessfully to keep them out of it.

"Holy shit…I'm worked," Shane mumbled, as his, Dustin, and Blake's visors opened. Tori's remained open, as Hunter and Cam's helmets folded back.

"Yeah, if all the future battles are like that one, then we're in trouble," Cam whispered to Hunter. The elder Bradley brother nodded, knowing how grave the situation was and how lucky they were.

"I was under the impression that this team no longer had powers. Care to enlighten us as to where these powers came from, Mr. Bradley?" Gorbin questioned, as he surveyed the battlefield. Hunter glared at him darkly, but ignored his question, as he turned his attention to Tori.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, as Cam's communicator beeped.

"What is it Hayley?" Cam asked.

"The others have driven back Ivan's forces in Angel Grove and Reefside. The damage is done, but it's over for now," Hayley informed. Cam sighed a little in relief.

"We'll be back soon," he replied, as they cancelled their morphing sequence and their armor disappeared. Hunter wasted no time and pulled her into a tight hug, one which she welcomed fully and returned, by wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you sure you're okay? You got hit pretty hard," Hunter mentioned. She nodded.

"I'm fine…really," she promised.

"Not that I don't just love tender moments, but someone better start answering my questions," Gorbin demanded. Hunter scoffed.

"That's funny…I missed the part where we are supposed to answer to you," Hunter snapped. Gorbin smirked.

"All rangers and co-conspirators have been declared vigilantes. You can no longer legally operate without our involvement and you will be arrested if your refuse to cooperate," Gorbin threatened. Shane smirked.

"Guess you'll have to find us first," Shane responded.

"And we'll work for you when hell freezes over," Hunter added, as the six of them, plus Wes and Eric turned to leave.

"You'll regret this, Mr. Bradley, I assure you. We have ways of imprisoning even rangers now. Refuse us and you'll regret it. I'm not someone you want to cross," Gorbin threatened. Hunter ignored him and took Tori's hand, as the eight of them disappeared in streaks of teleportation. Gorbin glared at the spot where they had been.

"I want that Ninja school found. Get everyone we can spare scouring the woods around Blue Bay Harbor as soon as possible," Gorbin ordered. His newly appointed Silver Guardian's commander saluted.

"Yes sir!" he called, as another officer approached.

"Here's the video of the battle you wanted," the officer said, handing the disk to the General.

"I'll watch it on the way back to the base," Gorbin said simply, as they retreated to his Hummer.

 

Malcolm Renaldi sipped at his brandy, as he watched the news coverage from the safety of his New York City penthouse apartment. He wasn't surprised often, but finding out that his ex-wife was a former power ranger and now active ranger again threw him for a loop. It actually boosted his ego a bit to know that he had so thoroughly controlled the little bitch, so much so, that it baffled him that she even knew martial arts since she had never even hinted at that during their marriage.

He had been livid when his sniveling employees had come back, spouting off about two kids that had tossed water and of all things lightning at them when they tried to kill Katherine. He hadn't believed them of course and rewarded all five by ordering his other men to put bullets in them all for failing and then telling such a ludicrous story. But now everything was making sense. The blonde slut had run to her ranger friends and was now expecting them to protect her.

"Pathetic as usual, Katherine," he muttered, as he finished his drink and picked up his phone.

"Fuel the jet," he spoke into it, pausing, as he clearly listened to the person on the other end.

"Tell the pilot I'm going to Blue Bay Harbor, California," Malcolm ordered, as he left with two of his bodyguards carrying his bags. A man that didn't think himself all powerful might have been intimidated by going up against power rangers, but Malcolm was seemingly unworried about that obstacle. He was determined to make Katherine pay and then raise his brat in his image. He was Malcolm Renaldi and was considered one of the most powerful men in the world. Power Rangers were not going to stop him…or so he told himself


	18. Chapter 17: Secrets

Crimson Rising

Chapter 17: Secrets

From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Song: Secrets

Artist: OneRepublic

 

Ninja Ops

The rangers all nearly collapsed in exhaustion when they arrived back at Ninja Ops just moments apart. The Overdrive rangers were being treated for minor injuries, as their ranger suits didn't quite have the protection the new teams had in their more armored gear.

"You guys won!" Dax cheered. A few of them shot him weary glances.

"Thanks, but I don't know if I'd call that a victory," Tommy responded.

"But…we saw Hunter kill like two of those green creeps on the viewing screen," Rose mentioned.

"You killed two of the Duronians?" Jason asked, impressed. They had fought one too, but it had ended in a draw.

"Uh…yeah I guess. They're unbelievably strong though. It would have been a different story without my healing powers, because I took some hard hits," Hunter warned.

"Healing powers too?" Will asked in disbelief, though some detected a twinge of envy in his voice. Hunter shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess…I don't really even know myself," he said, overwhelmed by all his new abilities that he didn't yet understand or had yet to master. He felt his Uncle's hand on his shoulder.

"Your training will teach you everything you need to know," Zedd assured him, as he and Kanoi exchanged a weary look. Tori picked up on it first.

"What's going on?" she asked, noticing the exchange.

"Something else happened this afternoon while we were gone," Zedd began.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"The Thunder Academy was destroyed," Kanoi announced sadly. Hunter felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"What?" Blake uttered in disbelief.

"My students…" Hunter muttered, as Tori was instantly by his side.

"They are safe. Sensei Omino took my advice and sent the students home as we did here a few days ago…but I'm afraid he and most of the staff were there when the blast hit," Kanoi informed sadly.

"It was Toxa…she used her zord to blast it from afar. We sent the Overdrive rangers to put out the flames…but it was too late. The blast destroyed everything upon impact," Hayley told him sadly.

"It's my fault…she did it to get revenge on me," Hunter said, anguish in his voice.

"No…this is Toxa's fault…Ivan Ooze's fault. Of that, there is no doubt," Zedd responded quickly.

"I provoked her into doing it…" Hunter mumbled.

"You saved my life, bro. You saved me from her and the bitch killed them for it!" Blake yelled.

"Blake…" Hunter started.

"No…you always do this! Will you just stop blaming yourself?" Blake snapped.

"Dammit Hunter, you're not responsible for every fucking thing that goes wrong in our lives! You blamed yourself for mom and dad dying! You blamed yourself for Lothor brainwashing us! If anything, this one's on me, bro. You were just saving my ass…again," Blake roared in anger and grief, as he used his Ninja streak to escape Ops.

"Blake…" Hunter cried, but Zedd stopped him.

"Let me handle this one," Zedd suggested. Hunter looked unsure and Zedd smiled.

"He's your brother so that makes him my other nephew and I also know a bit about being the younger brother," Zedd reminded, as he disappeared into his own green Ninjetti streak.

"It's getting late. We have a lot to figure out, but we should probably all try and get some sleep. Since Mr. Collins' mansion isn't an option anymore, we can take more to mine," Andrew suggested.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea anymore either," Tommy responded.

"Why not?" Mack asked.

"Because they're going to try and arrest your dad now, including anyone that's with him," Jason answered.

"They won't get past my security, I assure you," Andrew responded. Tommy shook his head.

"You don't know that. They know too much about all of us. We've all been too careless during our times as rangers and unfortunately, we're all going to have to fly under the radar now when we're not in ranger form," Tommy said.

"Tommy's right. We don't even know how much longer it will be until they find this place," Hunter added.

"Yeah man and if these guys can get past Cam's security, then they can get past yours," Shane added. Andrew put his hands up.

"I appreciate what you're all saying, but there's no way they'll get to us once we're inside my compound. We'll be safe there," Andrew argued, as the Overdrive rangers followed him.

"Will anyone else be joining us?" Mack asked. The room was silent.

"Sorry Mack, while we appreciate yours and your dad's hospitality, Tommy and Jason are right on this one. My team has lost too much to take that chance again," Carter spoke first.

"My dad is one of the most powerful business men on the planet and they put him behind bars just a few hours ago. His and my accounts are all frozen. None of us are safe," Wes added bitterly.

"Tommy and Jason were rangers way before any of us. We need to follow their lead," Hunter agreed.

"Just because we haven't been rangers for very long doesn't mean we don't know anything!" Will snapped.

"Will…that's not what they're saying," Kira assured the black Overdrive ranger.

"We just want you guys to be safe. That General Gorbin guy said they have ways of holding even rangers," Tori added.

"And something tells me that we shouldn't take his threats lightly. In a lot of ways, these sector nine guys could be just as dangerous as Ivan Ooze himself," Adam stated.

"Yeah, buck up mate, no one's attacking you. But you guys and us, the Mystics, are still the rookies here. The legends know what they're doing," Xander chimed in.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of being called a rookie," Ronny mentioned.

"It's not meant to offend you. We're just looking out for our kind here," Conner tried to explain.

"Maybe we're not your kind," Will replied with a shrug. Conner blanched.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the red Dino ranger asked.

"Guys…come on, this isn't solving anything," Mack said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"No Mack…you may be our red, but you're way too nice," Dax retorted, siding with Will.

"It means that we're about the only ranger team that hasn't had someone go all evil on them or completely fail to destroy the bad guys in the first place. The "legends" failed to destroy their enemies and they came back to haunt us in the form of Thrax. Oh and wasn't there the whole Serpentera incident a few years ago? Did you "legends" manage to destroy any of your baddies?" Will stated coldly. There was dead silence in the room again, as the black Overdrive ranger divided his team from the rest, instantly creating a rift.

"That was uncalled for, Will," Andrew spoke harshly.

"The truth hurts," Will replied with a shrug.

"Maybe you're right and I for one am glad that your team didn't have anyone go through the pain of being put under a spell and forced to do terrible things. But we can't let our differences divide us…especially not at a time like this. You guys can go home to San Angeles if you want, but just be careful, because things are going to be different now that everyone knows who we are," Tommy warned. Will seemed to nod in acceptance and against their advice, Cam teleported the Overdrive rangers and Andrew to their home base.

 

"Care if I join you?" Zedd asked, as he sat next to Blake in the spot he'd picked in the forest clearing.

"Will it matter? You're going to sit here anyway," Blake grumbled, making Zedd chuckle.

"You're right…I just thought you might like to talk to someone a bit more objective than your teammates," Zedd replied.

"You're Hunter's Uncle. That hardly makes you objective," Blake said.

"Perhaps, but you're Hunter's brother, which makes you my nephew too by extension. And I have a bit of experience in the department of being the younger brother," Zedd replied. Blake seemed to take an interest in this.

"Were you always in Zander's shadow?" Blake asked bluntly. Zedd smirked.

"Always, though my brother always included me and always tried to take care of me. It was hard to be mad at him sometimes, but I managed," Zedd stated.

"Sounds like Hunter. He's always hovering, like I can't take care of myself and always blaming himself for everything. I love my brother, but I'll admit I was enjoying being on my own with Factory Blue," Blake admitted.

"Was?" Zedd asked. Blake scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure there's probably a nasty message from Roger Hanna on my phone telling me that my contract with them is terminated," Blake replied.

"It's not fair, I know. I came here to make sure you all had what was needed to fight Ivan Ooze. I never planned on your identities being revealed and that your own people would turn against you," Zedd apologized.

"Yeah…and here I am worrying about myself again. Hunter's going through way more than I am and he's still worried about me," Blake shook his head at his behavior.

"You've been on your own for a while and have only had to worry about yourself. It will take some time, but you'll adjust back into life as a team again. Taking care of yourself is important too. Zander was always too busy taking care of everyone else that he neglected himself most of the time. He would have been a complete mess most of the time if not for Dulcea," Zedd mentioned. Blake smirked.

"That's Hunter to a T. Glad he's Tori's problem now," Blake joked, making Zedd chuckle and pat him on the shoulder.

"We should get back though, before the hothead hyperventilates because you've been gone too long," Zedd joked, glad that they had found a common ground of sorts.

"I know, he's worse than my mom used to be," Blake jabbed, as they laughed.

 

"Man…that punk had a lot of nerve," Eric grumbled, referring to Will.

"Easy Eric…we're all just under a lot of stress," Wes replied.

"Yeah…like how most of us have probably been fired from our jobs. I'll warn everyone now. You probably have some angry voicemails on your phones," Jason said.

"The FBI let you go?" Kat asked. Jason nodded.

"Oh yeah…but I knew my badge was gone the minute you guys told me about sector nine. Gorbin has known I was a ranger all along, which means that they knowingly allowed me into the bureau even though they might have known about my ranger past," Jason acknowledged.

"Yeah, I'm sure this whole thing goes way deeper than Gorbin. He's probably just the front man," Adam added.

"I'm sure I'm fired too," Tommy mentioned, as Elsa, Trent and Anton arrived through the portal.

"That makes two of us. I'm afraid Reefside High announced that we're both out of a job," Elsa said.

"I was fearing the worst. I thought maybe they had gotten to you," Tommy said, as he shook Anton's hand.

"Without Trent's camouflage, they probably would have. But I had to get a few very important things from my mansion, which is crawling with government agents right about now," Anton said, as he set the silver case on the table.

"What's so important that you risked going back to your house?" Jason questioned.

"My entire company's assets and accounts have been frozen and I should be as broke as any of us right now since the FBI has frozen all our accounts," Anton stated, as he opened the case.

"Should be?" Tommy questioned, with a smirk.

"I may not be Mesagog anymore, but neither of us ever trusted anyone much, so fortunately, much of my personal wealth has been stored away in a very safe place where they'll never find it," Anton said, as he handed a disc to Hayley, who sat at the Ops computer terminal. Hayley slipped the disc in, as Anton continued to explain his plan.

"In my time as Mesagog, I was well aware that I was not the only one watching the rangers every move. I had no idea how much they knew, but I did know they had spies in Reefside," Anton said, pausing for a moment.

"After I was free of Mesagog, I sought out Mr. Collins and told him the whole story. We agreed that a day could come where we would have to protect our boys and all the rangers should your identities ever be exposed. He agreed and we jointly funded this," Anton said, gesturing toward the screen. On it, they saw an island that was reminiscent of the one Mesagog had operated from, but decidedly less dark and creepy.

"An island?" Shane raised an eyebrow, now quite understanding.

"A new ranger base," Anton corrected, as he zoomed in and showed a very large compound in the center.

"And they won't find it?" Hunter asked, now with rapt attention. Anton nodded.

"This island works much the same way that Mesagog's did. It's technically right here on Earth, but in a sort of dimensional pocket so to speak. We can only teleport there or use invisiportals if I decide to activate the network again. For now though, I think teleportation is safest," Anton explained.

"Yeah, invisiportals might be discovered by them more easily. From what I've seen, teleportation isn't within their grasp yet," Billy said, as he approached, examining the island on the screen.

"Alpha should almost be done with our new communication devices. I'll be able to re-route everyone's SIM cards to work with the new phones, but without them being traceable. Adam and I will go get him in the morning and see if there's anything else in the catacombs of the old command center that we might need," Billy added. Tommy nodded.

"We better all try and get some sleep. We can make due with sleeping bags in here for tonight and then we'll pack up and relocate tomorrow. We shouldn't stay here any longer than that in case they do find the school," Tommy said.

"We've got camping gear in the storage closet. There should be enough sleeping bags in there," Cam mentioned, as he headed there with Shane and Dustin to help. Hunter sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Blake," he replied.

"He'll be fine and none of this is your fault," she reminded.

"I know…but they're going to take his career away from him and I hate that!" Hunter exclaimed in frustration, as she put her arms around him.

"It was so hard for me to let him go when he left…but it's what I always wanted for him. I wanted him to have a different life. I didn't want him to continue to be a ninja. I never even wanted him to be a ranger the first time," Hunter fretted.

"You can't fight destiny, bro," Blake said, as he came down the stairs with Zedd behind him.

"You okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yes Mommy, I'm a big boy now," Blake retorted, expecting his older brother to roll his eyes.

"Cute," Hunter shot back, as Blake playfully punched his shoulder.

"Let's all call it a night and get some rest," Cam said, as he, Shane, and Dustin started passing out sleeping bags. They agreed and soon, Ninja Ops was dark.

 

The Power Chamber

The desert on the outskirts of Angel Grove

"This is great Alpha, you did an amazing job," Billy complimented, as he and Adam examined the new communication devices that Alpha created. The eager little robot had worked nonstop and managed to not only make them for the twenty rangers that were now active again, but also the remaining Lightspeed rangers, Wild Force, Mystic Force, Wes and Eric.

Adam smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I guess I had no idea you still had all the equipment here to do all this," Adam mentioned, looking around at the dusty and still wrecked surroundings that had once been the power chamber before Divatox's goons trashed it back in 1998.

"Zordon prepared for everything. The prototype and materials were waiting for me," Alpha responded. Billy smirked.

"I knew it. Let's see this place then Alpha. There may be more that Zordon wanted us to find," Billy said.

"But…Zordon said that…" Alpha sputtered.

"Not to let us see it unless the situation was dire?" Adam asked.

"Oh aye yi yi…" Alpha fretted.

"Alpha, our situation is as dire as it's ever been. Ivan Ooze is back, our identities were revealed, we're all wanted fugitives, and Hunter is Zordon's nephew. I'm betting there are things he wanted Hunter and the rest of us to know," Billy reasoned.

"Oh, I hope you're right Billy," Alpha fretted, as he pressed a white button on the console, teleporting the three of them down into another corridor, one the black and blue Ninjetti rangers had never seen.

"Whoa…" Adam said, as he looked around the new room. It was small, but the shelves were lined with all kinds of things and there was an empty tube where Zordon had once resided.

"Welcome to Zordon's study," Alpha stated.

"Alpha…what's on all these data discs?" Billy asked.

"History mostly, of Eltar, Earth, Aquitar, Triforia, and many others. There is also extensive historical records of every known ranger team in the universe," Alpha explained.

"Amazing…think of all we could learn," Adam mentioned. Billy nodded with a smile, sharing his thirst for knowledge.

"Unfortunately, it will have to be for another day," Billy replied.

"Alpha, do you know what Zordon would have wanted us to have in a time like this?" Adam asked. The little robot turned and trotted over to the console. The shelves on the far wall slid aside, as Alpha pressed a red button. Adam and Billy stared at the crimson Phoenix emblazoned on the door to a safe that had literally been chiseled into the rock. Alpha inputted the code and opened the safe, before taking out a black metal case, this also emblazoned with a crimson Phoenix.

"For Hunter, though Zordon's message is for all rangers," Alpha explained. Adam nodded and took the case. Adam and Billy stared at it in disbelief. Since Zordon's passing, the original teams had clung to his memory and the regret that they had never gotten the chance to say goodbye.

"Zordon loved all of you and he recorded a message not only for his nephew that he watched from afar, but for the ones he considered his children as well," Alpha told them.

"I miss him," Billy said, fighting back his grief over everything that had happened.

"Me too, but he probably knew something like this could happen and we need his guidance more than anything right now," Adam said. No matter what Zordon's message was, they knew the original teams would take great comfort in whatever he had to say.

"We better get the phones and get back to Ninja Ops," he added. Billy nodded, as Alpha teleported them back to the main chamber where they retrieved the cases with the new communication devices, before the three of them teleported back to Blue Bay Harbor.

 

Ninja Ops

The dawn rays were slowly filtering through the entryway to Ninja Ops and a few began to stir. Adam and Billy had gotten up very early and were already gone to the power chamber. Rocky groaned, feeling his sore muscles protest.

"Wow…I feel like I got ran over by a zord. I don't remember feeling this sore after a battle…ever," Rocky mumbled.

"You're getting old," Aisha chimed sleepily, without missing a beat. The red Ninjetti attempted to glare down at his sleeping wife, but he melted at the sight of her curled up with their sleeping daughter.

"I'm not old. Not even ranger armor can protect us from all the crap we got thrown at us last night," he grumbled, as he saw Cam stumble in from the residence hall and make his way to the Ops computer terminal.

"There's someone at the portal already," Cam said, as Rocky stumbled over.

"Uh…I'm pretty sure Conner is over there, so how is he at the portal too?" Rocky asked, eyeing the Conner double on the monitor, who looked quite angry.

"That's Eric McKnight…Conner's twin. He's an air Ninja student here," Cam explained.

"Well from the look on his face, I'd say that he wasn't clued in on his twin's extracurricular spandex activities in high school," Rocky quipped. Cam shook his head.

"I'm so glad my only family knows about this," Cam mentioned. Rocky patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, be glad. I'm sure I have an angry voicemail in Spanish from my hysterical mother waiting for me on my phone," Rocky replied, as Eric McKnight came down the stairs in a huff.

"Please tell me you weren't followed," Cam whispered. Eric shook his head.

"I used Ninja streak to get here. I may be here to kill my brother, but I wouldn't betray the school," Eric spat back.

"Hey, go easy on him, kid. He wasn't allowed to tell you and with good reason. Look at what they've done to our lives in the space of twenty-four hours," Rocky warned. But the other McKnight twin ignored him and made a beeline for his sleeping brother.

"Wake up…Conner wake up…" Eric hissed.

"Wha…Eric, the hell are you doing here?" Conner mumbled.

"Get up…we need to talk," he snapped.

"Dude…I couldn't tell you. It's just not something we wanted publicized for obvious reasons," Conner tried to explain, as he sat up, while running a hand through his messy chestnut locks.

"Dammit Conner…I'm your twin! How could you keep this from me?" Eric demanded to know, as he lightly shoved him.

"Don't push me, dude. You think this is easy? If you watched TV last night, you probably saw that being a ranger is not fun and games," Conner hissed.

"But I was chosen and the Earth needs us, so you can bet I'm going to step up. When's the last time you did anything for anyone other than yourself?" Conner spat. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're one to talk, jocko. You used to be the most self-centered, ego driven jerk on the planet," Eric spat in return.

"That's the key word, bro…used to be. I've changed and I'm proud to be doing something that matters, no matter how hard it's going to be," Conner stated. Eric huffed. "The cops were at our house for like five hours interviewing us about you last night! The coach called dad and told him how you walked out on the team and threw away your career! What the hell?" Eric said. By now, everyone was waking up.

"Did you not just hear anything I had to say?" Conner hissed.

"What good is soccer if there's no Earth to play it on?" Conner almost roared, before Kira touched his arm and gently tugged him back. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again, taking a calming breath.

"Don't you think you're being a bit over dramatic? Those guys at house last night said that if you would just work with them, then this alien guy wouldn't be a problem," Eric surmised.

"Those government creeps have no idea what they're dealing with," Hunter grumbled, as he pulled himself from the floor.

"Yeah, they said you'd say that, dude," Eric flitted.

"As long as you're a student of mine, you'll address him as Sensei Bradley," Shane said firmly, reprimanding his student.

"Yeah, you sent all the students home, Sensei Clarke and I'm not so sure I'll be returning," Eric responded. Shane let no emotion show on his face and aimed a hard stare at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shane responded simply.

"Eric…listen, you don't want to trust those creeps. Hunter is right. They don't understand, trust me," Conner pleaded.

"Trust you? Really dude?" Eric snorted.

"I couldn't tell you! No matter how much I wanted to!" Conner pleaded. But Eric only shook his head.

"Whatever bro…you've made your choice and it wasn't me. Or Mom and Dad," Eric replied, as he left.

"Eric!" Conner called, but his twin continued on his way. He felt Kira's hand on his shoulder.

"He'll come around eventually. He's just angry right now," Kira tried to assure him.

"I hope you're right," he replied with a sigh.

"That was probably a good indication of how today is going to go," Rocky mentioned. As everyone slowly started to rouse, many headed to the student locker rooms to use the showers and clean up. After that, breakfast was soon underway and then training commenced. Adam and Billy arrived back with Alpha and distributed the new phones which they had programmed to work with the same SIM cards and numbers without being traceable. The mood at the school quickly began going downhill, as the rangers began listening to the messages on their phones…


	19. Chapter 18: Spiderwebs

Crimson Rising

Chapter 18: Spiderwebs

Now it's gone to deep (Now, it's gone too deep)  
You wake me in my sleep (Wake me in my sleep)  
My dreams become nightmares (Dreams become nightmares)  
'Cause you're ringing in my ears

Sorry I'm not home right now  
I'm walking into spiderwebs  
So leave a message  
And I'll call you back  
A likely story, but (Yeah) leave a message  
And I'll call you back

Song: Spiderwebs

Artist: No Doubt

 

On the outskirts of Stone Canyon

General Gorbin sat in his Hummer, as they returned to the military base, located just outside of Stone Canyon. He watched each battle with avid interest, but none more so than the one that had taken place in Silver Hills. The elemental powers of these rangers were remarkable, mostly because they could wield them without any ranger powers at all. The other teams had genetic abilities that were very interesting too. But so far, the powers the crimson ranger was exhibiting was far beyond anything he had ever observed since they had started monitoring the rangers in 1996. There was something very different about him, but luckily, he had an informant on the inside feeding him information and would soon know everything there was to know about Hunter Bradley. The Hummer stopped and the door opened, as a figure got in and shut it, before the vehicle continued on.

"I hope you have some useable information this time. The government doesn't pay you to spy to learn things we already know," Gorbin mentioned, as the person dropped their hood. Will Aston, elite spy and black Overdrive ranger, smirked smugly.

"Oh, I've got the goods this time…and you're not going to believe it," Will replied. The black Overdrive ranger was well aware that he was betraying not only his own team, but the entire ranger legacy. Will Aston wasn't an evil person, but he was a spy, always looking out for himself first and foremost. He worked for the highest bidder, so when Gorbin had approached him with a lucrative offer to spy on the other ranger teams after the Thrax incident, Will couldn't turn it down. He truly did love his friends and teammates, but he had no such affection for any of the previous ranger teams.

"Then get on with it. What have you got?" Gorbin asked.

"Not so fast, General. The information I have is pure gold and I want you to double my salary. My friends are going to be pissed at me and if I'm going throw those relationships away, then you're going to make it worth my while," Will demanded.

"What you have had better be good then," the General responded. Will smirked.

"Watch this and then tell me it's not worth the money," Will said, handing him his video phone. The general took the device and played the video…

 

Ninja Ops

The next few hours around Ninja Ops was tense, as many of them spent time listening to messages or on their phones with family members. Shane's conversation with his brother had gone very well, as Porter already knew and had explained everything to his parents. To Shane's complete surprise, they not only understood, but they were proud of him.

Dustin's mom had been nearly hysterical on the phone, as had Rocky's. While Dustin's mom had eventually calmed down and pleaded with Dustin to be careful, Rocky's had continued crying and lashed out at him before hanging up. He knew she didn't mean most of it, but he hadn't been himself since.

Tanya, Tommy, Aisha, Trini, and Jason had much better talks with their parents as most of them knew already. Though all were wary about their recent return to power, they had their support.

The same could not be said for Adam, who hadn't even talked to his dad. There was simply a voicemail left by the elder Park simply stating that no son of his would be a vigilante. Everyone had expressed their shock and sympathy to Adam after learning that his father was basically disowning him, but Adam didn't seemed surprised. He had left Ops quickly after that to get some air and Tanya had followed, hoping he might open up to her like he always did during their high school days.

"No…it doesn't work like that, Roger! Being a ranger never had anything to do with my abilities on the track," Blake spat, as he listened to his angry manager.

"I know you have to terminate my contract…why are we still talking?" Blake asked irritably, pausing.

"What? Sue me for what?" Blake yelled, scoffing as he listened to Roger.

"So you're going to terminate my contract and then sue me because I didn't meet my obligation?" Blake snorted.

"Look, whatever man, do your worst," Blake snapped, as he hung up on him and stormed outside to walk off his temper, which he was dangerously close to losing.

"That didn't sound good," Kira mentioned.

"How did your parents take things?" Conner asked.

"They're worried…but I think they're proud of me. They don't like how people's constitutional rights are being violated under the guise of an alien attack. They see right through it, fortunately, so they're going to lay low," she replied.

"And yours?" he asked Ethan. He winced.

"They are pissed that I left school. All my dad can ramble on about is how much tuition money I just wasted and how I have no future now. He can't see the bigger picture behind all this," Ethan said.

"Oh and dude, I wouldn't watch the news either. I'm warning everyone now to stay off the internet too. They're dissecting our lives and chopping us to pieces. It's not pretty," Ethan said.

"What are they saying?" Conner asked. Ethan looked at him and shook his head.

"It's better you don't know," Ethan replied.

"Eth…what aren't you telling me?" Conner pressed. The blue Dino ranger sighed.

"They're pretty much saying that every game you ever played is in question now. There's footage of you using your super speed on the battlefield…so they think you cheated in all your games," Ethan explained.

"That's ridiculous!" Kira exclaimed, but Conner only shook his head.

"Why aren't you upset about this?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I am, but I'm just not surprised. They're going to do that to any of us that have ever won awards or medals. They're even doing it Blake, so you know that Dr. O and Jason will probably be scrutinized for any martial arts competitions they ever won. And the Olympic committee might even try to take away Kimberly's silver medal she won at the Pan Globals," Conner said, pausing for a moment.

"It's not fair, but there's nothing we can do about it," he replied dejectedly.

 

"I'm not very good company right now," Adam called, as he noticed Tanya come around the large tree that he was sitting against.

"That's okay, I'll do the talking if I have to," she replied, as she sat beside him. Adam smirked, knowing that it was no use in telling her to leave him alone. She was far too stubborn for that. And he secretly didn't want to be alone right now anyway.

"Your father is wrong and I think he'll see that someday," Tanya tried to assure him. But Adam shook his head.

"You don't know my dad. He was never happy with my decision to not go to the police academy and open my own dojo. And now he finds out that I was a ranger in high school and I'm back in the game? Trust me Tanya, my dad's pride will keep him from ever seeing eye to eye with me. He's done with me," Adam said sadly.

"Then he doesn't deserve an amazing son like you," Tanya replied fiercely. He looked at her, taking in her beautiful face, her raven curls that framed it, those gypsy eyes staring straight through him as they always had. He sighed, trying to push away the stirrings in his heart. He had never forgotten how beautiful she was or the way he still felt about her. But after high school, he had let her go to pursue her dreams in the music industry. He knew that she would be amazing and that he was probably ruining what little chance they had to be together by not going with her. But someone had once told him that in some cases, when you loved someone, you had to let them go to fly on their own. And if it was meant to be, then they would return to you. Naturally, Adam thought that he and Tanya weren't meant to be when they didn't find their way back to each other...until now.

"I never had much confidence in myself as a kid. Martial Arts changed that…but being a ranger changed that even more. It made me who I am and the more I became the man I knew I was supposed to be, the further my dad and I drifted apart. I didn't expect him to understand, much less accept me as I am…but it still hurts," Adam said, his voice breaking a little. Tanya felt her heart breaking with him. She had missed him so much over the years. Every relationship she had after him had failed miserably to the point that she had all but given up, because she knew she'd never feel about anyone the way she felt about him. Distance had separated them and they had stubbornly allowed a measly two hundred miles keep them apart.

Tanya's arms went around him, hugging him tightly.

"I know it hurts…but your parents are missing out on being able to say they're the parents of the most amazing man I've ever known," Tanya whispered, as she gently pulled back and gazed into the warm chocolate brown eyes that she loved to get lost in.

"They're missing out on knowing you…the man I love, but I guess that just means that I get to have you all to myself," Tanya said, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"You…you love me?" he asked.

"I never stopped…I just let my career get in the way. Look at where that got me," she replied.

"No…you needed to go. I told myself that if I let you, then you would come back to me if it was meant to be," he told her. She smiled.

"Here I am," she replied. He grinned and pulled her into his arms. With an eagerness they both felt in their hearts, their lips met passionately.

"Don't ever let me go again," Tanya said breathlessly, as their lips finally parted. He smiled.

"Never gonna happen," he promised, sealing it with another kiss.

 

Hunter sighed and noticed Tori's pensive look.

"Did your mom call you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, but I'm not surprised. When you're only sober fifteen percent of the time, it's hard to even remember what day it is, let alone that you have a daughter," Tori replied, a little more bitterly than she intended. He winced.

Tori was always so calm and collected, so no one would have ever guessed that she came from a broken home. Her father, whom she had been very close to as a child, mysteriously disappeared when she was twelve. The authorities suspected foul play or that he simply abandoned them, because the marriage was on the rocks, as Tori's mom was already unstable. Her father had been a gifted engineer and was very well off after selling a few of his designs to the military. His mysterious disappearance left most of his money behind, some for Tori's mom to live on, but most was put in an account that only his daughter could access, almost like he had planned the whole thing and knew her mother wouldn't use the money to take care of her.

The whole thing had been baffling for the local police and with no leads or traces of any kind of foul play, the case quickly went cold. After he had been gone for five years, he was declared legally dead.

Naturally Tori had been crushed when he disappeared, but she had Shane and Dustin to help her through it. Tori's mom had done a steady downward spiral though until she was a full blown alcoholic. Tori had come home most of the time to a passed out mother or worse a drunk mother who had brought some sleazy drunk guy home with her.

At fifteen, after almost being raped by one of her mother's sleazy boyfriends, she packed up and left, using her father's money to get her own apartment. She checked on her mother a few times a week after that and truthfully was preparing herself for the day when she would find her dead, for she refused to get help or take any of the help her daughter had tried to get for her.

"If you want to go check on her, I'm sure we can sneak into the city after dark," he suggested. She shook her head.

"We're not risking getting caught for her. She doesn't give a damn about me so why should I care about her?" Tori asked.

"Because you're a good person and you're nothing like her," Hunter replied. She sighed.

"She probably has no idea what's going on anyway, so what's the point?" she asked.

"Well, we should probably try to clue her in. If the sector nine creeps come sniffing around her house looking for you, she's libel to do something stupid unless she knows. Besides, you said the other day she looked better, that maybe she was really trying to stop drinking this time," Hunter replied.

"She always says that, but she can never stay on the wagon," Tori said sadly. Hunter put his arm around her and kissed her hair. She sighed.

"I'll think about it, but I really think we should focus on getting to the new base. I just have a feeling that we're not going to be safe here much longer," Tori replied. He nodded.

"I know what you mean. Something definitely feels…off," Hunter mentioned.

"Maybe this will help," Billy said, as he placed a black case, emblazoned with the Phoenix, on the table. Hunter and Tori stood up, gathering at the table with the others.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

"Zordon's study, down in the catacombs below the power chamber," Adam responded, as he returned with Tanya. Most took notice at how the two held hands now, but said nothing.

"Zordon's study?" Jason asked.

"Yep…and Alpha says that he wanted Hunter to have what's in here when the time came, but that his message was for all of us as much as it is him," Billy said.

"If it's for all rangers…shouldn't we ask the Overdrive rangers to return?" Alyssa asked.

"After that little punk decided that his team was above the rest of us? I don't think so," Eric replied bitterly.

"Will just isn't used to being a part of a team. I don't think he really meant what he said," Kira said.

"Oh he meant it. He may be a spy and good at hiding his true feelings, but they were written all over his face when he said that," Conner added.

"Wait…he's a spy?" Jason asked. Most of the other rangers nodded.

"A really good one too. That's why Mr. Hartford chose him to be a ranger," Xander responded. Jason and Tommy exchanged a glance.

"But he's a ranger…he wouldn't betray us like that…would he?" Ethan asked.

"We're not sure yet…but we need to be careful from now on," Tommy said, leaving it at that, though the look he and Jason had shared told that they suspected more.

"Uncle…what is it?" Hunter asked, noticing the distressed look on Zedd's face.

"Did the Overdrive rangers watch the recording we made when I was telling you about your origins?" Zedd asked.

"I…I don't know," Hunter said.

"Mack watched it with us Mystics. He said he'd relay the story to his other teammates, but Will seemed really interested too and watched it with us," Xander explained.

"Dammit…" Zedd swore.

"Uncle, we don't know that Will has anything to do with Sector nine yet. We may just be paranoid," Hunter replied.

"What does your gut tell you? What is the power telling you?" Zedd asked, looking his nephew in the eye. Hunter's gaze turned from hopeful to worried.

"That's what I thought. I never intended for them to know about you. I didn't want them to single you out," Zedd stated, angry at himself for not being wary enough of the newest team of rangers.

"It doesn't matter if they know, uncle. I'm not ashamed of who I am," Hunter responded.

"I know, but it's not that, Hunter. If they know the story, then they'll know you're my nephew and they'll blame everything I ever did as Lord Zedd on you too. They will not distinguish you from me. They will try to make you pay for what I did," Zedd lamented.

"I don't care. I'm no angel myself and I don't care what those creeps think. It's not going to stop me from fighting the real enemy or leaving people at the mercy of a rising totalitarian government," Hunter replied passionately. Zedd smirked. He was definitely the son of Zander and Dulcea.

"Then we need to hear Zordon's message and then relocate. Because if Gorbin does find out about your origins, he'll either want you killed or he'll try to find some way to make you work for him," Zedd told him.

"Well, we should open this then," Jason said, as Billy examined the locking device.

"It's not quite that simple. Zordon would have made sure only the right people could get into this," Billy said, as he showed them the lock. Tommy touched it and recoiled his hand.

"It's freezing…" the white Ninjetti exclaimed. All eyes turned to Hunter and he rolled his eyes. With two fingers, he called his powers and released a tiny crimson flame that melted the lock, allowing the case to snap open. They looked inside and Hunter picked up a circular device, examining it.

"What is it?" he asked, Billy in particular.

"I think it's a hologram device," Billy responded, as he set it down and pressed a button. In the center of the room, a life sized image appeared of human looking man in a white Ninjetti uniform and long cloak over it. The image dropped his hood and his face was instantly recognized by the original ten, though they had never seen their mentor like this. While Zordon's energy tube had always projected a bald image of him, this man had a short crop of what looked like brown hair.

"Hello rangers…if you are seeing this recording, then it means that I am gone, but a great evil has called you back," Zordon said, pausing for a moment.

"For that, I am truly sorry. When you passed on your powers, I had hope that you could all move on and have normal, happy lives, away from the dangers of life as rangers. Sadly, things usually never work out the way we want them to," Zordon continued, a great sadness evident in his voice.

"If you are seeing this recording, then it also means that my nephew has learned of his origin and destiny," Zordon stated, as he turned his head and seemed to look right at Hunter.

"Hunter…one of my deepest regrets is being forced to watch you grow from afar and not being able to be a part of your life. When the Bradley's were murdered, it pained me immensely that I had to watch you and your brother experience so much pain. Dulcea and I handpicked them not only because they were thunder ninjas, but because they were good people that we knew would love and care for you. I'm sorry I could not be there for you," Zordon said regrettably.

"I knew, even though I would probably not get to see you grow into a man, that you would become a great one like your father was and whatever evil is facing the Earth now will be vanquished by you and your team. Never doubt yourself," Zordon continued.

"For thousands of years I searched for a way to break out of my time warp without causing my own death…but I am afraid that I learned that it wasn't possible," he said sadly.

"However, I did discover that there was possibly a way your mother's curse could be broken," Zordon announced, causing a ripple of surprise to go through the rangers.

"What?" Hunter mumbled.

"Because your father's essence reversed the effects of the aging curse, then I am certain the answer to freeing her from the restraints of the Temple lies in you. Unfortunately, I couldn't manage to persuade Ninjor to tell me what must be done, but I am sure he knows. He's a stubborn ass when he wants to be and probably has no idea what's going on. Don't leave the Earth unprotected, but a visit from the son of Zander may persuade him to tell you what must be done to free your mother," Zordon stated.

"Whoa…Zordon cussed," Rocky whispered. Aisha elbowed her goofy husband in the ribs.

"Shh…" she scolded.

"I only wish that I could give you more. I wish that I could spare all of you from the battle ahead. Be there for each other, never doubt that good will prevail over evil, and most importantly…love each other. There is no greater power than love," Zordon stated, pausing for a moment.

"My charges, I know you must be feeling overwhelmed by all this. It is not the life I wanted for any of you, but I know that you've already rallied together and that your leadership will be key in the battles to come. I wish I could have spared you from whatever evil you're facing, because you were all the children I never had," Zordon continued.

"Do not divide yourself by what teams you belonged to, for you are one now. In the dark days that could be ahead, love and family will be the things you can cling to. I know that you will all make me proud. Goodbye rangers and goodbye my nephew. May the power protect you all," Zordon finished, as the hologram faded. There was a long silence and Billy was the first to speak. The original ten rangers were all blinking back tears. Just hearing their old mentor's voice, a man that was like a second father to them all, was comforting and heartbreaking at the same time.

"There's more in here," Billy mentioned, as Hunter looked inside the case. He pulled out a gold scabbard of sorts with a long crimson strap and looked at his uncle with questioning eyes.

"Ah, your father's scabbard. He carried the Phoenix saber in this on his back almost at all times, which I suggest you start doing too," Zedd explained. Hunter looked at it, admiring the impressive craftsmanship of the design.  
"This really belonged to my father?" Hunter asked in awe. Zedd nodded with a smile.  
"Your mother crafted it for him so you can imagine that it was one of his most prized possessions. It was salvaged…after his death and Zordon saw to its safe keeping so that it could be passed onto you one day," Zedd stated. They all watched in amazement, as Hunter willed the impressive Phoenix saber into his hand, the blade gleaming under the lights and the ruby encrusted golden hilt shimmering mystically. Zedd helped him strap the scabbard crossways over his chest and the crimson ranger sheathed the sword on his back. Zedd didn't hide the pride on his face, as he gazed at his nephew.  
"Do you think it's true? That this Ninjor person can tell me how to free my mother from Vile's curse?" Hunter asked.

"Your father's essence reversed the rapid aging and his powers probably could have broken it, but he had to use the rest of his essence to see that you could be protected from Vile's magic completely. So if any powers can free her completely, then it would be yours," Zedd replied.

"Why do I sense a "but" coming?" Tori asked. Zedd smirked.

"As you can imagine, Ninjor isn't fond of me and Zordon's right, he can be an ass when he wants to be. However, he did have great respect for your parents and Zordon. It can't hurt to go try to gain an audience with him. He'll want you to prove yourself worthy, but I don't see that as being a problem. The fact that you can wield the Phoenix saber will go a long way. Not even Mr. "I'm a Master swordsman" can wield it," Zedd quipped, imitating the Ninja master.

"Why can't he wield it?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's a cool sword, but it's just a sword, right?" Shane asked. Zedd smirked in amusement.

"Perhaps...why don't you let Shane test it," Zedd suggested. Tori cocked her head to the side and watched her boyfriend unsheathe the saber.

"He's not going to be able to, is he?" Tori whispered.

"You're the quick one. Too bad the boys on your team are a little slow," he joked, causing Tori to chuckle. Hunter shrugged and handed the hilt of the sword to Shane. The minute Shane gripped the hit of the Phoenix saber, he fell to the floor like a lead weight.

"What the..." Shane wondered, as he tugged on the hilt. But no matter what he tried, he couldn't budge it from the floor.

"Dude...how do you lift this thing?" Shane asked incredulously.

"It's not heavy, no more than any other sword," Hunter replied, with a shrug.

"Let me try," Blake said, as he tried lifting the sword, but had the same problem as Shane. Jason and Tommy smirked.

"There's a failsafe in the saber, isn't there?" Tommy asked. Jason nodded and rubbed his hands together. He knew he wouldn't be able to lift it, but he wanted to try. Jason's muscles twitched and tightened, but there was no moving it.

"A fail safe?" Kira asked.

"Only a Phoenix Ninjetti can wield the sword. It's extremely powerful and it would be devastating if it got into the wrong hands, so it was created so only the right person could use it," Zedd explained. Hunter picked up the impressive weapon and sheathed it again, deciding that carrying it with him at all times was a really good idea. It would provide him and his friends with the ultimate protection even when they weren't morphed.

"So, where exactly is Ninjor's Temple?" Hunter asked.

"In the desert of despair," Tommy answered.

"Nice name," Blake mentioned.

"Trust us, it lives up to the name too," Adam replied, remembering their trip there.

"The desert of despair is here on Earth, but in a dimensional pocket, much like our new base. You can only teleport there and then to get out, you have to reach Ninjor's Temple, before the teleportation system can pick up your signature again," Billy explained.

"Yes...unfortunately, the moment you do go, Ivan Ooze will likely seize the opportunity to wage another attack," Zedd warned. Hunter nodded.

"Then I'll wait," he replied a little dejectedly. Zedd patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, the right opportunity to go will present itself," Zedd assured him, as his nephew looked through the rest of the contents of the case. There were data chips, mostly labeled as historical records that Hunter decided he would look at later and finally, he noticed another circular hologram looking device. He picked it up and a three dimensional image appeared above the device. It was a family portrait, his parents and an infant between them, not unlike the photo that Cam had of his young parents and himself as a baby.

"Something else your father always carried with him," Zedd told him. Tori smiled and squeezed his other hand. Hunter smiled at her, before turning the device off and putting it in his pocket.

"We should finish packing up and teleport to the new base," he said. The others nodded in agreement. They were mostly ready, as Anton told them that their personal effects would be all they needed, for he had made sure the new facility had everything else they needed and more. Most of them had taken turns teleporting to their homes with Tommy, Jason, Adam, and Trent, allowing them to sneak past the cops or Silver Guardians that were staked out around most of their places of residence, thanks to the aforementioned ranger's powers of invisibility and camouflage respectively. Quickly and quietly, they had packed what they needed and teleported out again. They heard Cam's early warning system chime and he quickly pulled up the area in which the scanner had been tripped. On the screen, they saw dozens of Silver Guardians, armed with laser equipped blasters and guns spreading throughout the forest. And being led by two of his head men was General Gorbin himself.

"Surely they won't know the waterfall is the portal if we keep it closed, right?" Conner asked. Cam shook his head.

"They're heading right for it…like they know what it is. We've been betrayed. Take a look," Cam spat. Following Gorbin was none other than Will Aston.

"Damn him…" Tommy growled.

"I knew it...what I'd tell you? Once a spy…always a spy. Hartford messed up bad when he picked a spy to be ranger. Spies always work for the highest bidder," Eric spat.

"Yeah and being a ranger doesn't pay the bills," Ethan mentioned.

"I'm gonna kill him," Eric spat.

"No, you're going to help everyone else and start making trips to the island with all our stuff," Jason replied, pulling rank.

"Tommy and I'll go head them off," Jason added.

"They want me. I'm going too," Hunter stated.

"I should go with you," Zedd decided.

"No Uncle…they might decide you're a threat and kill you on the spot. Please…go with the others," Hunter pleaded. Zedd sighed and agreed, but Tori took his hand.

"I'm going with you," she insisted.

"Tor…" he started to protest.

"That wasn't a question, thunder boy," she retorted, causing the others to snicker in amusement. Hunter rolled his eyes, as he pulled her along. Jason, Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Conner followed, despite the protests from others. The scrambling around Ops began, as they made the first teleportation trip, while Hunter and the others went to head them off…


	20. Chapter 19: Waterfall

Crimson Rising

Chapter 19: Waterfall

And all my life, I've tried to find you

And every breath I breathe is for you

I refuse to let you go

I refuse to let you go

And all my life, I've tried to find you

And after all, you're a waterfall, crashing down

Crashing down 

And after all, you're a waterfall, crashing down

Crashing down

Tonight

I feel right

When I'm by your side, when I'm by your side

Tonight

I feel right

When I'm by your side, when I'm by your side

Tonight

 

Song: Waterfall

Artist: Eyeshine

 

Blue Bay Harbor

Outside Ninja Ops

"Well, it seems we have a welcoming committee. How lovely," Gorbin said sarcastically, as the seven rangers filed through the portal and it closed behind them.

"Why Will…why would you do this?" Tori asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"Don't take it personally Tori. This isn't about any of you really. I was hired to do a job and I did it. That's what a spy does," Will replied coldly.

"So this is about money for you?" Conner asked in disbelief. The black Overdrive shrugged.

"Despite that old sentimental saying, you can put a price on friendship. Since I don't really have affection for any of you, I'm only risking my friendships with the Overdrive rangers and with the money I was paid, I can buy a new team if I have to. But…something tells me I can convince them to work with me eventually," Will responded.

"You're working for sector nine?" Hunter asked. Will shrugged indifferently again.

"Like I said, the money is too good to pass up," Will replied flippantly.

"Yes and Mr. Aston showed me footage of a very interesting story. I must admit, the return of Lord Zedd wasn't something I was anticipating," Gorbin said in amusement.

"He's not that evil being anymore. He's changed," Hunter insisted.

"Just because he is parading around in a new body doesn't mean we will let him get away with everything he did. And you yourself are in a lot of trouble as well, Mr. Bradley," Gorbin retorted.

"Hunter hasn't done anything wrong," Tori defended. Gorbin ignored her.

"I had your records pulled and it seems that your birth certificate is a forgery. You're an illegal, undocumented person on this planet. However, I'd be willing to forget all that if you simply take my offer and work for us," Gorbin stated.

"We're never going to work for you, no matter how much you threaten us," Hunter retorted

"Then I'm afraid you are all under arrest," Gorbin announced. Hunter smirked.

"You really think you can arrest us?" Hunter goaded. But Gorbin smirked.

"No…I know you'll use your powers to evade arrest. Those same powers have left me very intrigued. I watched your battle in Silver Hills and there's something I'm curious to test," Gorbin said.

"And what's that?" Hunter asked.

"This," Gorbin responded, as he drew his gun and shot Hunter point blank in the chest. Tori's blood curdling scream pierced the air, as her lover fell with a hard thud. The other rangers stared in disbelief, as the blonde Phoenix ranger lay unmoving, blood slowly soaking the material of his Ninja uniform.

"Hunter…HUNTER!" Tori screamed hysterically. Tanya was beside her instantly, trying to console her by stroking her hair, while Adam knelt beside the crimson ranger, feeling for a pulse. He found none and his head shot up, his frightened eyes mirroring his girlfriend's.

"I thought you said he had the power to heal himself," Gorbin asked Will. The black Overdrive ranger shrugged.

"He said he did. Guess he was wrong," Will replied in an uncaring voice.

"You…YOU DID THIS!" Tori screamed, as she lunged at Will, who only smirked at her display. Conner and Tanya held her back and though Will didn't realize it, they had just saved him from being torn apart by the water ninja. Jason and Tommy started for Gorbin, but his guards leveled their blasters at the two seasoned rangers. Neither moved, but quietly willed their morphers into their sight, ready to protect themselves and the others if the men decided to start firing.

"Sorry babe, but you're pretty enough. You'll find a new man in no time," Will joked callously. Adam looked at him in disbelief, as Tori's gut wrenching sobs seemed to have no effect on him other than indifference. Tanya held her in a tight hug and stroked the sobbing girl's hair.

"You're a ranger…how can you stand there and have no reaction to the death of one of us?" Adam asked in disbelief. Will sneered and smirked down at him.

"I'm not one of you. Let's get that straight," Will spat.

"Money and power, that's how you survive in this world, like it or not. I never wanted any part of your little ranger love fest or legacy or whatever you call it. The power is all I need," Will responded. Adam glared up at him.

"You're a disgrace to my color," the black Ninjetti spat. Will only smirked in amusement, but his mirth quickly melted, as they heard Hunter groan and his body twitch with movement. Gorbin also didn't hide his surprise. Tears still poured down her face, as Tori crawled to his side.

"Hunter?" she squeaked, her eyes wide as he sat up, holding his chest in pain.

"Damn…that freaking hurt," he growled, as he opened his eyes and saw Tori's tearstained face. He looked down at the hole in his uniform and the blood soaked material. She touched the skin beneath in amazement, as all that remained was a purpling bruise instead of the hole that had been there just a few moments ago. He noticed his blood on her hands and looked up at her.

"Tor…I'm so sorry for scaring you," he whispered, as she threw herself into his arms, despite their audience.

"So it is true. You can heal yourself from mortal wounds," Gorbin stated, clearly even more intrigued, as Hunter and Tori climbed to their feet.

"You could have killed him!" Tori screamed, as she started to advance on him. But Hunter held her back, not trusting Gorbin not to use his gun again.

"Careful Ms. Hanson, I don't believe you possess the same abilities as your lover and I would hate to be forced to shoot you," Gorbin goaded. Moving more quickly than any of them could see, Hunter drew his saber and leveled it at Gorbin, causing the Silver Guardians to raise their firearms.

"Threaten her life again and it will be the last mistake you ever make," Hunter warned, his hard gaze boring a hole through the evil man before him. His steely gaze shifted to the black Overdrive ranger and he enjoyed making him nervous by slowly bringing his blade toward him.

"I hope you're ready for the war you've declared, because you're on the losing side now. I suggest you train, because the only thing we're going to fight over," Hunter said, indicating the rangers present.

"Is who gets first crack at you," Hunter warned, as he sheathed his blade and raised his morpher to his lips.

"Cam…are we done?" Hunter asked vaguely.

"Everyone else is clear. I'm just waiting on you guys," came Cam's reply.

"We're ready," Hunter declared. Three seconds later, the seven of them disappeared in teleportation streaks in their respective colors.

"Find a way into that base. I want it searched with a fine tooth comb," Gorbin ordered, knowing they were long gone, but hoping they left something of use behind. The leaves crunched beneath his boots, as he knelt down, gazing at the crimson liquid that stained the ground.

"Get a forensic team down here to collect this blood sample and then get it to our top scientist. I want to know everything about his DNA," Gorbin ordered. His commander saluted and left to carry out the orders.

 

Anton Mercer's Hidden Island Base

The Legacy Compound

The last eight rangers appeared with the others on the island, before the massive compound that they had just learned was a joint project between Wes' father and Anton Mercer. Waves crashed on the beach and the smell of salt water filled the air, making Tori already feel at home.

"Welcome to the Legacy compound, the Power Rangers' last line of defense," Anton announced, as the massive doors swung open. None of them could help but gape open mouthed at the sheer size and luxury of the place. No expense had been spared.

"This is of course the atrium and the second floor is all spacious bedrooms and baths, enough for all, including our non-ranger allies and the children, as long as most everyone pairs up," Anton said, as he took Elsa's hand and led them further in.

"Here we have the kitchen, which is fully stocked, and then the living area. There are going to be some hard battles ahead and you'll all need a place to relax and wind down once in a while," Anton continued. The living area was massive, just as the kitchen and dining area were. It was complete with a huge flat screen TV, several plush sofas, recliners, and bean bag chairs.

"The basement has a state of the art dojo, gym, and Ops room with all the best ranger level technology," Anton finished.

"Dad…this place is amazing!" Trent said in awe.

"Yeah…you did this all for us?" Wes asked. Anton nodded.

"Let's just say that this is my way of giving back after the whole Mesagog fiasco. And your father and I know that the power rangers are the only way this planet will survive," Anton said.

"But when you're not in uniform, we will all need a place to go where we don't have to worry about our own people coming after us," Anton added.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say thank you," Tommy said, as they shook hands.

"What about my dad though? I can't leave him to rot in prison," Wes lamented. Jason and Tommy smirked at each other.

"I think Tom and I can help with that," Jason stated. Tommy nodded.

"We'll go in tonight and sneak him out. With our invisibility powers, we can get him out," Tommy said. Wes smiled and shook their hands.

"Thank you, I know you're taking a big risk by doing this," Wes said gratefully. Jason shrugged.

"Rainbow ranger and I can take on whoever they've got to throw at us without even morphing," Jason assured him, as Tommy glared at his best friend.

"Stop calling me that," Tommy said, as the others snickered in amusement.

"You're the one that kept stealing colors. I mean green and white were yours first, but did you have to go steal my color next?" Jason teased.

"Yeah and then mine. When are you going pink?" Adam added, getting more snickers. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"You guys are hilarious," Tommy replied sarcastically.

"So what now?" Conner asked.

"Well, for now we can relax and unwind. I'm sure Ivan won't stay silent for long so we need to relax a little while we can. We'll dive head long into training tomorrow morning," Jason said.

"I know this is a couple months off, but what do we do when Alyssa goes into labor? I don't want those creeps coming anywhere near her and our baby, so a hospital is out," Cole spoke, as he consoled a nervous Alyssa. Trini smiled and approached the couple.

"I'm a surgeon so I believe I'll be able to handle the birthing," Trini said, as she turned to Anton.

"I assume there is a medical wing?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's on the basement level near the Ops room," Anton answered. She nodded.

"All this stress isn't good for the baby. I'm sure everything is fine, but with what's happened in the last few days, a checkup wouldn't hurt," Trini said. Alyssa and Cole nodded in agreement.

"While I'm gone, those of us that can cook should probably try to come up with something that can be called dinner. I'm sure Alpha can help too," Trini suggested. They agreed and soon the kitchen and dining area was bustling with activity, while Trini took Cole and Alyssa down to the medical wing.

 

Ivan Ooze's Ship

In Orbit of Earth

"FOOLS!" Ivan Ooze cried angrily, as he punished his daughter and top generals. Xinshing himself was not present and currently leading an assault on KO-35, which was decidedly going much better.

"Most of them are children! Barely adults and they defeat some of my supposedly best soldiers!" Ivan roared, as he concentrated his purple lightning on General Xerxes and Kalmec.

"My…Lord, he took…us by surprise!" Xerxes struggled to explain. Ivan ceased his attack, as the General gasped for air.

"I did not expect the show of power he displayed," Xerxes tried to defend himself.

"Of course you didn't, you imbecile! I told you not to underestimate the Phoenix Ninjetti and what did your men do?" Ivan questioned, as he paced before the kneeling soldiers.

"You allowed two of your degenerate idiot soldiers who were thinking with their dicks to make him angry? Their legendary stupidity is the reason he turned them to ashes!" Ooze ranted, as he moved to Kalmec.

"And you…I would expect that you might lose to one of the original rangers, but to that child parading around as the red Dino ranger? Pathetic!" Ooze screamed, as kicked the man away, before moving to his daughter.

"You are not skilled enough to take on the Phoenix ranger and you managed to lose to the Falcon as well," Ooze stated, as his purple lightning caused her more pain.

"The only reason you're still alive is because you happen to be my daughter, but that might not save you forever. DO NOT FAIL ME AGAIN, TOXA!" he screamed, before releasing her from his plasma shock ray.

"W…what are your orders now, My Lord?" Xerxes asked.

"One of my Ecto Morphicon's is nearly complete, but for now you will stand down. The lot of you are eternally lucky that I am very much enjoying watching the humans try to destroy their own," Ivan said, chuckling as he observed the events in the country the rangers called home.

"Their own people have forced the rangers into hiding and that General actually tried to kill the crimson brat. The humans have done more to hurt the rangers than my own army!" Ivan roared.

"Father…if the rangers find out that we have the Galaxy rangers as our captives, we could deal them another devastating blow. We could make them watch us execute them. It would teach them what happens when they cross you," Toxa suggested.

"No…not yet. We will keep them alive for now. I may need a trump card in the future. For now, the lot of you will get out of my sight," he hissed, as they started to leave quickly.

"Toxa…" he called suddenly.

"Yes Father?" she asked, as she stopped.

"Go to Earth and observe those idiots that keep getting defeated by the Overdrive rangers. The betrayal of the other rangers by the black Overdrive ranger will be something very exploitable if we play this right. I want to know the moment they engage in their next battle with Operation Overdrive, because we're going to manipulate it," Ivan instructed.

"Yes Father," she bowed deeply and left for her new mission.

 

The Hartford Mansion

San Angeles, CA

"You can't come in here! This is private property!" Spencer cried, as General Gorbin and his now renamed GAMA Guardians stormed into the Hartford mansion.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Andrew exclaimed, as the lead Guardian pointed a gun at him and Spencer, causing them both to stop and raise their arms in surrender.

"You are under arrest, Mr. Hartford," Gorbin announced.

"What the hell for and how did you even get in here?" Andrew demanded to know.

"I let them in," Will Aston announced, as he made his presence known and walked in.

"You did what?!" Mack exclaimed, as he and the other Overdrive rangers filed in, having heard the commotion.

"Will…what the hell are you doing?" Ronny demanded. The black ranger scoffed.

"My job. I'm a spy and they've hired me to do a job and they're willing to hire all of you too defend the planet. Think about it. We'll be saving the world and getting paid for it. These guys have technology that's just as good as ranger technology and they're ready to whip out the big guns on Ivan Ooze's operation," Will stated, pausing for a moment.

"The other rangers aren't cooperating so they're in hiding like the cowards they are! Are you going to do the same?" Will asked.

"What if we don't want to work for sector nine?" Rose asked.

"Then like the other rangers, you will be fugitives and either arrested or forced into hiding," Gorbin answered.

"You can't do this. Everything you're doing violates the constitution," Andrew argued.

"Normally you would be correct, Mr. Hartford, but we are at war with alien beings. Sector nine has been given the power to do whatever it takes to protect the public by the President and the Senate. If that means suspending a few freedoms, then that is what must be done," Gorbin reasoned.

"That's a load of crap! The other red rangers were right about you!" Mack exclaimed, but Andrew held him back.

"So what is it going to be guys?" Will asked.

"You're asking us to betray the other rangers," Ronny replied. He shrugged.

"What are they to you? We're just the rookies to them. You really want to be in their shadows forever?" Will asked.

"He's got a point. I'm not living in anyone's shadow," Dax said, with a look of deep concentration on his face.

"We keep our powers?" he asked. Gorbin nodded.

"Of course and you'll be well compensated. Mr. Aston will be your team leader," Gorbin replied.

"But Mack is our red ranger," Rose said.

"That's a ranger tradition. We don't use color to determine the qualifications for leadership," Gorbin snorted.

"Besides, history shows that most reds can be unpredictable and even unstable. Not leadership qualities in my book," Gorbin said, looking sternly at Mack.

"So what's it going to be guys?" Will repeated.

"Do we have much choice?" Ronny asked.

"You do. We told you what they were," Will replied. Dax made his choice and joined Will, leaving the girls in awe. But slowly, both Rose and Ronny joined them, uncertainty written clearly on all their faces. Mack looked completely lost, as his team abandoned him.

"Mack…please, we don't have a choice," Rose pleaded with him. Mack sucked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"We do Rose and this feels wrong. I won't do it," Mack replied, standing his ground. Will rolled his eyes.

"Come on man, your dad's accounts are all frozen now unless he works with us, so where you going to go?" Will challenged.

"I don't know, but I won't work for them," Mack stated firmly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mr. Hartford. I'm afraid you and your father are under arrest," Gorbin said, motioning to his lead officer, who moved forward to cuff the red ranger. But Mack leapt up and kicked him in the chest, as the other guardians advanced. Mack began to fight them off and Gorbin nodded to a man who entered the mansion. He was wearing a white lab coat, black rimmed glasses, and had thinning dark blonde hair. He looked every part the scientist he was and held a small handheld device. A ray was emitted from the device and slammed into Mack. The red Overdrive ranger cried out in pain, as he suddenly dropped to the floor, unresponsive.

"What have you done?!" Andrew cried.

"We told you, Hartford. We know everything about you…all your dirty little secrets, like your android son, for example," Gorbin stated, as Andrew and Spencer looked at him in disbelief.

"This ray was designed specifically to neutralize him if needed. This is just the base design. We're hoping to strengthen it enough to deal with the Phoenix ranger eventually, but that's for another day. Take them in," Gorbin ordered, as Andrew and Spencer were cuffed and Mack was dragged out of the mansion.

"You guys made the right choice," Will assured the other three rangers.

"That's funny, because it feels like we've betrayed every ranger in existence, most of all Mack!" Rose cried. Will scoffed.

"Get a grip!" Will yelled, causing her to shrink back.

"The kid did the "noble" thing and look at what that's got him. Trust me, Andrew will have his fill of being in a jail cell soon and come to his senses. They'll be back," he assured them.

"Where is Tyzonn? I haven't seen him since this morning," Ronny mentioned. Will smirked.

"Tyzonn is on his way back to his home planet. Ooze's forces are conquering planets all over the galaxy. He decided that he has a responsibility to rejoin his post as a Mercurian Intergalactic Emergency Responder since the calls for help are flooding their headquarters," Will explained.

"But he didn't even say goodbye!" Ronny exclaimed. Will shrugged.

"What does it matter? This is a team and we have a job to do," Will snapped.

"I thought we were all a family," Rose mumbled. But the black Overdrive ranger scoffed.

"Family? That's a joke. If you want family, then go rot in prison with Mack or hide in a hole with the supposed "Legends". Or do your job as a ranger and we'll prove to those "Legends" how it's really done," Will stated arrogantly. Ronny, looking a little lost, numbly followed Will and Dax to the operations room.

"Rose…are you coming?" Ronny called. She wanted to say no. She wanted to run away, but her legs wouldn't move. With Mack's courageous fire gone, Rose felt lost too and so she followed Ronny without a word.

 

The Legacy Compound

After dinner, some of the guys had gone down to the dojo for some light training, while most headed outside to the beach. It seemed that this island was somewhere in the southern hemisphere and in the middle of its summer months, leaving more daylight hours for them to enjoy. Tori took full advantage and was riding the waves, while several observed her from shore.

"Tori, that was so cool!" Olivia called, as Tori waded to the shore with her board under her arm, in a light blue bikini top and blue board shorts. She smiled, as Aisha attempted to keep a hold of her.

"Thanks sweetie," Tori replied, as she sat down in the surf.

"Mommy, can I learn to surf?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe when you're a little older, baby," Aisha replied, as she and Tori shared a smile. The blue wind ranger saw little Trina swimming avidly on her own just a few feet away, while Billy observed from the surf, letting the water lap at his bare feet.

"She's a really good swimmer for being so little," Tori mentioned fondly. Billy smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"She loves the water," he mentioned.

"I know you're probably tired of people saying that it's going to be okay and it's going to get better, so I won't say those things," Tori said. He smirked.

"Thanks, that means more actually. Cestria told me not to grieve forever, but I don't think she realized what she was asking of me. How do you get over…" he said, but couldn't finish.

"Losing the love of your life?" Tori asked. He nodded.

"I don't want to sound like a downer, but I don't think you truly get over it. I…I thought for a few minutes that I lost Hunter early today. I didn't think it was possible for something to hurt that much…so I don't know how you're doing it," Tori sympathized. Billy nodded.

"Trina is the only reason I can even get out of bed," Billy admitted, as he stood up and prepared to wade out to get his little girl.

"Whatever you do, don't let him go…even for a second. Ivan Ooze won't stop until he's killed us all, especially Hunter, unless we kill him first. Cherish ever single moment you have with him," Billy advised. Tori nodded and felt her heart clench, as the day's earlier events came crashing back to her. She would take Billy's advice and never let him go, even for a second. If they came after him again, then they would be dealing with Hurricane Tori…


End file.
